Forever Dreaming
by Dana Grayson
Summary: Finally complete: Carter and Dana's wedding day has arrived.
1. Default Chapter

Forever dreaming by Little Angel

Summary: The road to Romance is often a bumpy one, even for rangers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing power rangers, Wish I did but oh well. The song is "too much to dream last night" (California Dreams.)

Author's notes: this story takes place in and around the time of Forever Red. A€ 


	2. Day Dreams

Chapter 2.  Day Dreams

It was after seven when Angela arrived in the infirmary to find Dana hard at work, filling out acquisition forms.  She wanted to be sure that when the fighting

came to pass they were ready.  It was one of the few reasons she was glad she was there.  At least as a member of the rangers support team she could do

her best to keep the new team well.  From her own experience that was half the battle.

"And Joel tells me I work too hard." The scientist murmured shaking her head.

"Nothing gets done if you don't work hard." Dana commented finishing her current slip.

"Well, you still have to eat." With that the scientist stole Dana's pen with a grin.

"Ok, ok, just let me." Dana switched off the intercom and got to her feat. She was surprised to find just how sore her back felt. It had to be all the hours

she'd been hunched over her paperwork. "Let's go."

*****

The galley was not very crowded so they grabbed their food and found a table near the back.  It was where they usually liked to sit anyway, a little away

from the throng yet still close enough to a door that if something came up they could move fast.  Not that the new galley was all that big to begin with,

there were only about twenty tables with four seats each.  Now as they sat down it seemed just right for their little group.

"So how are the new Zords coming?" Dana asked unwrapping her utensils.

"Not too bad," The scientist began choosing her words very carefully.  With how her friend had been acting lately she didn't know just how to even broach

the idea she had. "I just finished the last tests on the Neo med rescue. Say you wouldn't be up for trying it out, you know since you know pretty much

how it should work."

"I don't know, I have allot of work to do before we're really ready." Dana said as she added sugar to her tea.  After that last battle she really had never

wanted to fight again.  The whole thing had just been too close

"You know the prophecy says it will be another four months before the upheaval." Angela pointed out. "Besides you've been burying yourself in your work again."

"There's just a lot to do."  Dana  had a feeling that she'd end up testing the zord but still she hoped she might get out of it.

"Come on Dana, this is me you're talking to. I know you; before you were a ranger and I know when your upset you go into workaholic mode." Angela said taking

a sip of her coffee.

"True but I'm just trying to be sure things are ready." Dana said not wanting Angela to know just what was really bothering her.  She would tell the others

and then they'd spend too much precious time trying to help her deal when soon the world would once again be under attack.

"So did you ask her?" Joel asked sliding into a seat beside his wife.

"She says she's too busy."

"In the paperwork."

"What is this gang up on Dana day?" The doctor laughed.

"Not in the least. We're just a little worried; you've been acting funny for a while now." Angela said.

"First, I'm not on drugs, not drinking, not doing anything. I just have work to do."

"Well, I so need your help with the N.M.R. testing."

"Hey guys, did you tell her about next Sunday?" Ryan asked plopping into the seat on Dana's right.

"Their too busy giving me the third degree about my work ethic." Dana sighed.

"Right. Well after you left the meeting today we got to talking and we're going sailing on Sunday."

"Sailing?" Dana asked a golden brow arched in surprise. That was something they'd not done in years.  Not since her fathers death.  At the thought of William

Mitchell tears came to her eyes.

"Chad's idea." Her brother said seeing her reaction to the idea and knowing exactly what put that sad look in her blue eyes.

"You have to come, it'll be fun." The green clad pilot urged not noticing anything amiss.

"I don't know, I..."

"Hey guys." No one missed the way Dana got real quiet when Carter joined them.

"Tell you what," Ryan said looking from Dana to Carter. "If Carter comes you have to."

"Go where? Someone want to clue me in here." The head of Lightspeed rescue broke in confused.

"Sunday man," Joel reminded his old friend.

"Right." Picking up his fork, Carter looked to Dana. "You don't want to come?" He asked a little surprised.

"The lady Says she has too much work to do to be ready." Joel clued him in.

"The question is are you going?" Angela asked the young man.

"Yes." Carter said understanding the situation fully now.

"Well then," Dana started to get to her feet. "I better get back to work if I'm going to take Sunday off." She never got the chance to leave Ryan caught

her arm.

"You need to eat." He pushed her back into her seat.

"Ryan."

"You really need to slow down." Carter told her and that earned him the attention of 3 pair of eyes. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You're the king of work and you just told her to slow down."

"Well one of the things Captain Mitchell taught me was that work is good but so is play."

"Dad always said that didn't he." Dana smiled sadly at the memory of the time Carter found out that her father was the one to save him when he was little.

"There it is." Joel shouted and Dana jumped looking at Joel as if he'd lost it. "You just smiled." He grinned.

"I smile all the time." Dana said.

"Not lately." Carter spoke up and Dana blushed as again all eyes went to him.

"What?"

"You notice her smile." Angela commented one brow raised in question.

"I'm not oblivious to everything around me." The ex-fire fighter shrugged.

Dana took a bite of her sandwich and wished they'd just let her go, she hated the fact that Carter's noticing her smile sent her heart to racing. He was

a friend; it was stupid to wish he saw her as more than a ranger and doctor. After 3 years she should be over the crush she'd had on him from the start.

It was one of the reasons she was trying to stay clear of him. If she put more and more distance between them she could beat this thing. It had been one

of the factor's that had almost stopped her from taking this job with Lightspeed Rescue. She'd felt that fluttering in her belly at the mere thought. It

had been Ryan who'd convinced her. He'd said that ha still felt a little off kilter so she'd come. Now she was glad. It would be nice to work behind the

seams. She'd not be in the thick of it. No more watching her friends merely die.  She still had the nightmares about that last battle. They were always

the same, she watched as her father and friends were crushed in the Aquabase. She'd not felt it, but was made to watch. Then there was the part where she

watched Bansheera squeeze Carter to death. Washed him yelling for help, Watched blood squirting from his nose, mouth and ears, and being unable to help.

She never wanted to be in that kind of position, the dreams were bad enough. It was odd though that the one about Carter was the most reoccurring.

"Hello earth to Dana." Ryan was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just..."

"Day dreaming." Joel teased and she sighed and picked up her fork.

"Dana are you sure your ok?" Angela asked.

"Yeah I guess I've just got my mind on my work again." Dana shrugged.

From across the table Carter noticed that she was gazing at her tea cup as if it were the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. It was time they got to

the bottom of this.

"So what about testing med rescue?" Angela asked.

"Um, I..." She did look up then, and was startled to find him looking at her. His blue eyes were so deep, so intense...

Giving herself a mental shake Dana tried to remember the question's when did she day dream?  She was a doctor.

"Sure, when?"

"I was thinking first thing tomorrow. That way if I have to I can get the bugs out before it's needed in battle."

"Alright. I'll meet you in?"

"Lab 5." Angela said and Dana nodded finishing the last of her dinner.

"Heading back to the med center?" Carter asked and Dana nodded. "I'll walk with you." He offered. As they left the eatery Carter wondered how to blotch

the subject foremost on his mind.

"DANA, is everything ok?" He finally blurted and she glanced at him.

"Yes, everything's fine, why?"

"I don't know it just seams like your hiding from something."

"Carter, I'm a power ranger what would I have to hide from?" Dana asked puzzled.

"You've been working nonstop since you got here. I know there's allot to be done and that we may not have much time but Dana, everyone's worried."

"And I thought it was just Ryan." She sighed. "Maybe taking this job wasn't such a good idea." She muttered the last under her breath but he still heard.

"Dana?"

"I have to go, there's some paperwork..."

"Dana just stop." He said catching her arm. "I want to know what's going on."

"Carter, I..." Yanking on her arm Carter crushed his mouth down on hers. He felt the arms go around his neck and

"Hello earth to Carter!" The young man jumped when he realized Joel was waving a hand before his face. He realized that it had been a dream, a dumb day

dream.

"Well I have to get going." Dana said and Ryan got up.

"I'm heading back to OPS so I'll go with." The elder Mitchell sibling said and Carter watched as the pair left. Where had that come from? Kissing Dana?

 She was one of his best friends, or had been. Sudden images flashed through his mind. The time she'd come to recruit him, the time she'd thought her father

didn't trust her ranger skills, their first Christmas as a team. The little Coffee mug she'd given him, its picture of the gang, and the candy inside.

 It had been all of his favorites. The first magazine she'd been on as the glitz girl... Then the way she'd looked at him before he'd gone to save Ryan.

 She'd been so worried and how he'd wished she'd worry about him like that. From time 

TBC  


	3. Back In The Saddle

Chapter 3.  Back in the saddle

The night was more restless than they'd been lately and Dana decided it had to be caused by her nerves about testing the new zord out.  It had been so long

sinc they'd been in the drivers seats that she didn't even know if any but Joel remembered what to do.  As the thought of crashing into the earth didn't

exactly appeal to Dana now she said a little preyer and hoped her parents would be watching out for her today.  Since her dad had died she'd felt him from

time to time and it made things easier sometimes.  that and ryan's presence was the reason that she was still sane after all that had happened.

Now climbingh from bed the one time pink ranger showered, dressed and again preyed, this time for strength.

Dana barely made it out her door before she ran into her brother.  he was already wide awake and looked raring to go.  Luckily the dreams hadn't been loud

enough to wake him for once.

"Ready for the test?"the once more  grey clad man asked and she wondered how the color had been left behind with the end of their ranger days.  It was as

much a part of him as his blond hair or silver eyes.

"As ready as ever." Dana Muttered shrugging.

"Come on it won't be that bad. You liked being a ranger." He reminded her.

"Wrong I love saving people. I hated the fear that came whenever we fought a monster, the knowledge that if anything happened to any of us the demons would

have won." She

retorted truthefully.

"Then there was your worry about letting dad down." He added and she nodded sadly.  That wasn't a problem anymore, he was gone.

"The one thing I always had was his approval, I just didn't know." They reached the turn off to Ryan's office. He didn't stop though. So she figured he

was going for breakfast in the galley.

"So what are you up to today?" She asked him.

"Well I'm doing last minute checks on the new team." He said and she nodded.

"When are you going to recruit them?"

"Well, we've talked about waiting until it begins but Carter thinks we should call them in early that way they can be a little more comfortable around

each other before they have to fight."

"Good idea." She nodded.

"I was going to ask if you'd come with me tomorrow to do it. You've recruited rangers before and know how to handle any reluctance." He said and she frowned.

"Ryan you can do anything I can do. Besides I've got a ton to do."

"Come on Dane, you haven't even left the base in more than three weeks. It's not healthy sis, you need to get out." Ryan said as they neared the lab.

"It's called work." She said and Ryan followed her inside. She was too busy to ask about it as Angela approached.

"I have everything ready. You'll drive it out to the hills west of town and run through a series of exercises." The scientist informed her.

Dana took her old morpher in hand and was surprised when Ryan climbed into an armored truck like vehicle. There was not a chance to ask as the pink ranger

switched on the communications consol.

"Alright Dana you know what to do." Angela called so the pink ranger began punching the standard sequence of commands.

Over 3 hours later the head of the medical department was not thinking about paperwork or anything but avoiding Ryan's blasts.

"The shields are holding up great. Now for the new features. Type in sonic serge." Angela called and as soon as she did a hypodermic looking laser extended

from the right flasher.

"Hey sis up for some target practice?" The Titanium ranger called and moving asked and his high beams shot out small silver missiles right towards her.

She took out everyone of them.

"Nice to see you're as sharp as ever." A new voice called and the pink ranger was a little surprised to see Pyro rescue coming over a nearby rise.

"Carter?"Dana asked and hated the slightly breathless tone to her voice.  What wsa wrong with her?  He was a ranger too.  he was their boss he had every

right to be there.

"We need to see just how well they work together." Angela called.

"Not to mention the cool part." The titanium ranger said and once his one time leader was there he called.

"Time to test the ground force Megazord."

The pink ranger watched as her brother's zord did a little shifting and split in to the legs.

"Wow." She said in awe.

"Dana hit GFM." Angela called and the pink ranger did and waited as hers went airborne forming the body.

"Carter you're up!" The scientist called and he was transforming even as his zord flaw through the air, landing atop hers. She had to watch on her side

monitor as Pyro rescue +a split in 3, The two outer sides forcing the arms as the center slid in place as the head.

Then the pink ranger felt her seat being elevated. It was incredible. It wasn't as scary as she'd have thought. As soon as her seat slid into place to the

red ranger's left, she felt as if she were herself again.

"Hey fancy meeting you here! The yellow ranger called as the new haze rescue came rolling over another hill.

"Cute." Dana laughed and it was a real laugh. Carter watched her eyes sparkling for the first time in a long time.

"The sky cowboy is back in the saddle!"

"Show off!" the blue ranger called joining the party in his rebuilt zord.

"You know it!" The green ranger called and Dana just bet there was a smirk on his face.

"Hey hot dogs we got a job to do!" The green ranger called and he too was laughing at the antics of the others.

"Right!" The three called and began moving into Sky rescue mode.

It hadn't been a planned exercise for the six zords to go out but when Joel had suggested it to her that morning Angela had liked it. Even Carter didn't

know about it so she could just bet he was surprised.

"Now what?"

"How about a little sparring!" The red ranger called and with in minutes the megazords were engaged in a harsh looking mock-battle.

*****

"Well, I have to get back to work." Dana said returning her old morpher to the box where they were all kept.

"Yeah me too, I have to double check a few more things for tomorrow." Ryan said and Chad and his wife nodded.

"We have to get back to the park; I have to prep for tonight's stunt show." Kelsey said.

"Yeah I have work too." Carter said and they all left Joel with his wife.

"Well?" Angela asked.

"She was right on the money." The sky cowboy grinned.

"I thought so, and she was laughing."

"Yup, I told you just gotta trust me." He said grinning at his wife.

"You're just so sneaky." She kissed him forgetting the technicians.

"Darlin, you know you love it."


	4. A Little Music

Disclaimer: I own nothing power rangers and the song in this chapter is "When You Say Nothing At All."  by _Alison Krauss._

Chapter 4.  A little music.  

The corridors were silent as Carter made his final rounds of the day. He'd been adding the stats of the new team into his computer. He wanted things ready so that when the time came

To call on the new team they'd be ready. He'd been thinking of Captain Mitchell, had felt when choosing them to take up the gauntlet. It felt right somehow, as if it was meant to be.

Nearing the doors of the infirmary he thought again of Dana's odd behavior of late. She'd been very quiet and he'd barely seen her outside of the medical center. Thinking back he realized He'd first noticed it that day at lunch in the galley.

"No way I'm telling you the new cyber booster will outdo the old one with no bugs." Carter argued and Angela Fairweather-Rawlings smiled.

"I think Joel's cockiness rubbed off on you." Ryan teased.

"No, I just know I worked out all of the bugs." Angela said smugly.

"Right." He laughed.

"So you think you're ready?" Dana asked and Carter nodded.

"We've taken numerous precautions so we can prevent the problems we had like when Prince Olympus snuck on base."

"Carter do you know your insane." Dana tossed a French fry at him.

"Me?" He asked innocently glancing at the mini torpedo she'd launched.

"Yes you." She laughed harder. Carter loved that sound, the tinkle of her soft laughter. It reminded him of the soft jingle of wind chimes. "Listen," She managed to calm down.

"Hmm?" He asked taking a drink of his coffee. Just then his cell phone chirped. "Hold on." He murmured pulling out the little red phone. "Hello?" His playful face went all serious as he listened to the situation. He didn't even see her leave but noticed idly as he headed for the door.

Now pushing open the door to the medical bay Carter stepped into the medical bay.

"Dana?" He called and she didn't seem to hear him at first. Frowning he started into the room only to realize she was slumped over her desk.

Alarm shot through him as he raced across the floor to see if she was alright. It died as fast as it had started when his hand found her pulse strong and steady. She'd just fallen asleep, and they said he worked too hard.

Deciding she needed her sleep, Carter slid an arm beneath her legs and back before he carried her from her office-the infirmary. It was funny how light she was. She seemed to weigh practically nothing. She'd have to eat more.

"Carter?" She asked sleepily and he glanced down as he rounded a corner. Her soft blue eyes were fogged with sleep, her smiled dreamy.

"Yeah," He said gently as he pushed her door open.

"You're carrying me?"

"You fell asleep." he told her and she reached a hand up to touch his cheek.

"You look so handsome when I'm tired, and you're not so starched. You smile. You should…. Do…." She let out a jaw splitting yawn. "That… more often… Cute." With that her eyes closed again.

Did she just say he had a cute smile? She had to be really gone. Not that he minded, Carter mused activating the door to her quarters.

Gently the red ranger shifted her so he could pull down her blankets. He wanted to ask her what she'd been about to ask him at lunch the other day. From the look on her face it was important but… Slowly he sank down beside her and pulled off one shoe. He frowned, How was it she had such small feat? The soft pink pump could only be about a size 5. He marveled at how she could be in those things... It would hurt like the devil.

Pulling off the second shoe he set it on the floor beside him. Then he began to massage her feet. He didn't like to think of her in pain. Besides he doubted anyone ever did this for her, and it could be the last time he could ever do anything special for her. For himself, and this was in a way. He had this time now, No work, no monsters, no one to interrupt….

Spending time with Dana had been one thing he'd liked about being a ranger, catching her in the galley and joining her, sitting with her while she did research.

It surprised carter when she stretched slightly and made a low purring sound much like one from a kitten. It sent heat through his face, it sounded so relaxed.

"Carter..." She breathed and he realized her eyes were opened to slits, the blue disks like chips of the sky.

"I was just um..." He pulled away from her leaning on one elbow.

"It's ok, but why are you rubbing my feet?"

"I figured they were sore." He blushed.

"But they stink." She made a face and he grinned leaning to run his nose over her instep. DANA jerked and tried to wriggle away from him.

"Carter." She squealed and he smirked.

"Ticklish?" And he began to tickle her in earnest. She tried to get away but was laughing so hard all she managed to do was fall off the bed.

"Dana!" He was beside her in an 'stint but found himself dropped back as she sprawled out over him. Then she was doing the tickling. It was surprising just where he was ticklish, just below his ribs and on the back of his shoulders.

"Mercy!" He cried and she stopped and worked to catch her breath.

Suddenly both realized their positions. He lay flat on his back she sat 'astride his stomach. Her knees on the floor...

"I missed this." He said and she stiffened.

"Oh I um..." She began beginning to move off of him, Carter didn't let her finish snaking his arms around her shoulders to break her as he rolled over so she was pinned beneath him.  "Carter?"

"There's something I should have done a long time ago." He said and before she could think to reply his mouth closed over hers.

His mouth was warm on hers, his hands slowly sliding up her sides, up her body until they framed her face.

Dana could feel her heart pounding, she returned his kiss all the

Yearnings she'd held in check for so long straining against her walls.

 Then his lips began to trace their way across her cheek to her ear.

"You smell so good, like daisies and sunlight." He whispered hoarsely.

"Not like feet?" She gasped when his teeth nipped at her earlobe.

"Heavens no…" He chuckled but was the one to gasp when Dana slid

Her hands into his hair, sifting them through the thick brown mass.

It was one thing she'd longed to do since their first meeting years

Ago, to feel that hair against her palms. His mouth trailed kisses

From her ear down to her throat locking over the pulse point.

She was excited; he was amazed just how much, her pulse leaping like a jack rabbit. It sent a shock of fire through his own body. Why had he never noticed this before? Why hadn't he done this before? Maybe he hadn't thought she'd want him, she'd just been so Dana…

"Carter…" she gasped when she felt his teeth on her collar bone. It struck her that he'd began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Hmm?"

"Do you hear that?"  She asked and he frowned still nuzzling her skin this time at the base of her throat.  

"What?"  He asked finding it hard to think with him torturing her skin.  

"The song."  She said an she tried to concentrate and realized her radio was playing.  

_It's amazing how you_

_Can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word_

_You can light up the dark_

"_Alison Krauss?"  He asked and shrugged.  _

It was the song playing at the restaurant they'd gone to to celebrate her graduation from medical school.  He felt a little smile tilt up her lips.  

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

He had always been kind of quiet so she'd associated it with Carter.  He didn't need a lot of words, he just had to move his head in a certain way or touch her hand in reassurance.  Even if he'd not meant it as more.  

_The smile on your face_

_Let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

As he paused there to listen he thought about it and the song suited Dana.  She was always so quietly confident.  The only real time she'd had trouble was when it came to her father.  She'd never understood that she had always had his approval; she didn't have to work for it.  Still the song made him think of how just by being her she'd saved him from losing his memory for good when they'd fought memoris.  Yes, she was so special, not just as a friend, not just as a desirable woman but as herself, Dana Judith Mitchell.  

_A touch of your hand_

_Says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_Yeah, you say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

_This time when their lips met the kiss was soft, not that it lacked passion but it also held a tenderness that came from knowing just how special the other was.  _

_All day long I can hear_

_People talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near_

_You drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in you eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand _

_Says you'll catch me_

_If ever I fall_

_Yeah, you say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me_

_If ever I fall_

_Yeah, you say it best when you say nothing at all_

TBC


	5. Departures

Chapter 5 Departures  

Laying there he just watched, watched the steady rise and fall of her body.  She was always like that, steady and unshakable, well he'd thought so but lately…  A smile touched his lips, she looked like a fallen angel, and her golden tresses spread over her pillow, her face replete in slumber.  Was it any wonder he had realized last night that he was falling, or had rather fallen for the good doctor along time ago?  He'd never felt as happy as he had holding her as they talked, kissed and…    

His mind shifted to a few hours ago after she'd drifted off to sleep, he'd been watching her then too, wondering if this had really happened, hoping it had not been a dream.  

"Pleasant thoughts?" The soft voice asked and he found his angel looking at him through heavy golden lashes.  

"Hmm."  He murmured and she moved slightly so she was lying on her side.  

"Everything alright?"  She asked then and he smiled a little, she was so sweet, even half asleep, worrying about him.  

"Fine," he shifted so he could brush a stray lock of spun gold from her sleep flushed face.  Heavens she was beautiful, so sweet, so gentle and so real.  

"Share?"  She asked and he looked at her hand resting on her pillow between them.  It was so slender and yet so strong, like his angel…  

"You're beautiful."  He said honestly.  

"Carter…'  She blushed and that made him grin.  

"Especially when you go and blush."  He added and she playfully batted at his shoulder.  

"Our impossible."  She giggled.  

"Well, that's the first time I've ever been called that."  He admitted honestly.  He'd been called many things from a tyrant to a perfectionist but never impossible.  then again she'd always seen him different from the others, she could kid with him, right from the start, just be silent if it felt right or stand up for him to anyone who spoke against him.  It had at once baffled and touched him.  Even back when they'd first been rangers she'd been kind and understanding.  He just hoped he could return that.  

Coming back to the present he remembered then that this was not the first time he could watch her sleep. After she'd quit working for Glitz

Magazine she'd dove back into training, studying so she'd not have time to worry about Ryan. One night he'd come across her asleep in the infirmary, using a spare surface to study. She'd looked so innocent, the look of loss, worry and weariness gone.

He'd wondered then what she dreamt about. He'd wondered what her life had been like before the rangers. Sure they were best friends but it was almost like her life had begun with their new job. He'd not even known she'd had a brother before he'd appeared.

Now, after they'd ended their own agendum, she was not going to do that again. He'd made the decision tonight if unconsciously that he was not going to let her be like that. He was going to open her up all the way, he'd do that and then, they were going to do things right.

First things first, he thought about what he'd do in the morning, breakfast in bed. He'd run to the galley, grab her customary coffee and things then surprise her with them in bed. That would throw her off balance, not that she'd be completely on balance after THAT NIGHT but… 

He herd it then, the faintest chirping and wondered who was calling him at this hour, glancing at the clock he saw that it wasn't even four. Carefully he extricated himself from Dana's arms and slid from the bed.

"Grayson here."

***** 

Stretching sleepily Dana wondered faintly at the lazy feeling that seemed to emanate from somewhere deep within. Then she remembered. Opening her eyes she could see that she was alone. Where had he gone? Knowing Carter he'd probably gone off to run in the park or get a jump on work. He was not the type to get those last minutes of sleep before the alarm went off.

Glancing over at the alarm she noticed two tings, it was after ten and there was a little sheet of paper standing on the clock.  Ten O'clock? She was sooo late. Jumping up she found she was A little sore, probably from how'd she'd had to sleep to fit Carter on the bed, she mused.  

The little note came to mind again and moving over she picked it up.

Dana,

There's trouble I'll be back as soon as possible.

Carter

Sighing Dana wondered if it was just her or if he'd always be so single minded. She had a feeling that work would always have to come first, she really couldn't even be sure that last Night meant anything more than TWO FRIENDS AND A mutual  attraction. The thing is she wanted to believe that it was more, that he loved her.

Well, she had already slept in, that hit her then and she moved to check her alarm clock. It was set alright but either she'd forgot to turn it on or he'd turned it off.

****

"Hey, here." Dana was surprised to find Ryan standing at her door a bag in hand.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast or something to hold you over until we grab lunch." Ryan shrugged adding.

"Um yeah, thanks." She smiled at him gratefully taking the sack from his hand. "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem, Carter said you'd be running a little behind but that you needed the rest." He said and there was a slight sparkle in her brother's eyes.

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, there was an emergency of some kind and he had to go to the G.S.A. base in Angel Grove." He told her and she nodded. She couldn't tell him what she knew so she glanced at her watch.

"We should probably get going."

"Right." Ryan said and as one they turned and headed towards the submarine bay.

TBC


	6. New Recrutes

Chapter 6.   New recruits  

11:03 A.M. 

Heath Williams pulled himself up on to the deck of the sky lady and reached for a nearby towel.  He loved swimming so early in the morning; it always got the blood going.  Glancing at his diving watch he saw it was not that early.  Man he must have lost track of time.  Ok so he'd have to work on the map on the way to the Marina.  

Sighing HEATH headed below deck and changed into swim trunks and a T shirt.  He was reaching for the graphing paper when the hail came in.

"Attention Sky lady, this is the Marina, we need to speak to you."  The voice came over the radio.

"This is the sky lady request names and reason."  HEATH said and

The voice came back.

"I am Captain Ryan Mitchell of Lightspeed Rescue, we need bespeak with you."  At that HEATH frowned.  Lightspeed Rescue?  What

Would they want with him?   He hadn't done anything global? Well, He knew the only way to find out was to wait and see.

"Granted.

Chad nodded to Dana and she smiled.  So far so good.  Now though

She took the time to study the young man who came to stand on the deck of the other cruiser.  He was tall, at least six foot.  His hair was a sun bleached brown and his face handsome in a rugged way.  She could see his youth, although he had side burns, and a beard.  Well that would have to go.  The beard could be a hazard.  He was all in blue she noted and was glad. It would be a better adjustment, She also had a feeling the power was already deep within him.  It had always been in Ryan that was why he'd been able to hold the titanium morpher.  It was also why Diabolico had wanted him.  

Dana wondered about the others, would they do it too?  Looking down at herself she knew though she was no longer an active ranger she wore Pink.  She had an opal ring.  It had been a gift from their father on her graduation.  She felt tears fill her eyes and felt Ryan come up beside her.

"Ready?"  He asked and she managed to push back the sadness.

"I am now."  She said and it was time.  Ryan lifted his medical uniform clad sister over the railing and set her on the deck before climbing over.

"I could have done that."  She muttered but he shrugged.  

"Normally, but not in a dress."

"It's my uniform."  She muttered.  Why was it he always did dumb things like that?  She'd been a ranger hadn't she?  Not that it had no ramifications but still she was very capable.

"Heath Williams?"  Ryan asked his face going into formal mode.  

Heath nodded, he'd started to wonder if they were really who they said they were but now he knew.  The look on the man and the woman's comment about a uniform made sense.  Lightspeed Rescue was a military organization, everyone knew about them.  They'd been a big part of the workforce in Mariner bay even when he was in school but after the monster attacks they'd really become important.  It struck him that the young lady looked slightly familiar but he couldn't exactly place her.  Her next words straightened that out for him.  

"I'm Dr.  Dana Mitchell and this is my brother captain Ryan Mitchell, we're here on behalf of Lightspeed Rescue."

"What does Lightspeed want with me?"  Heath asked he'd never met real power rangers but he didn't think awe would be much of a good response.  

"We need you to come with us."  Dana saw the boys frown at Ryan's tone and sighed.  She reached in and pulled out his file from the folders she carried.

"Mr. Williams, we really can't say anything now, but here." Dana thrust the folder at him.  

Heath took the folder and quickly scanned the information.   Every piece of pertinent information was right there, from his birth to his work with the dolphins at Disney world.  He didn't question the two further just handed the booklet back and said.  

"I'll have to cancel a swimming class."  

Dana shot her brother a smug look and Ryan rolled his eyes. She loved it when she was right and he wrong.  

***  

12:11 PM 

They arrived at the crest of Mortains peak. They'd not said much in the car but Heath seemed to be the kind of guy who was very at ease with silence.  He just sat there gazing out the window at the passing scenery.  

"Hollie's do to jump anytime now." Ryan informed his little sister as he pulled the car to a stop not far from the target zone. It hadn't taken that long to get there but Dana had an odd feeling something was about to happen and wondered what it could be.  

"You know I've been thinking and it sounds as if she is just right for the yellow morpher." Dana informed him in turn.  The pair climbed from the car even as they spotted the bright yellow shoot coming downy, Dana knew she'd been right.  The power had chosen the girl.  She was already all in yellow.  Besides that she just had an air about her that echoed the one that Kelsey had often wore.  It said "I dare you."  

"Not bad." Ryan murmured as the young woman came floating down. Dana cast him a look and there was something in his she'd eyes never before seen, was it interest?  She hoped so.  In the time since he'd been home he'd not shown much interest in any females.  He'd spent too much time trying to learn everything he needed to know to be both a part of the Mitchell family and a ranger.  Now though maybe he was about to find something new to learn.  It was why she didn't stop him from stepping forward once the jumper had landed. 

"Miss Marsh?"  A voice called and Hollie cursed, where was the stupid edge of this dumb thing? Who made Para shoots so big anyway?  Why if they could create space colonies couldn't someone invent a smaller and less messy Para shoot?  

"Hold up will you I'm just..."  She felt a tugging at the shoot and then she found herself free and staring up into the most breath taking silver eyes she'd ever seen.  They were clear, solid silver and currently amused at her predicament.  Annoyance shot through her, who was this guy to be laughing at her?  He didn't even know her.  

"You know I could have gotten out of the shoot myself." She said waspishly. 

"Miss Marsh, we need you to come with us."  It o" only then she noted the uniform and the blonde young woman standing a few paces behind him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are and what you want with me."  She said and now because she realized at a glance how isolated they were she didn't like this.

"I'm sorry my brother can be a little blunt."  The pretty Blonde stepped forward and gave her an apologetic smile.  Hollie could see then the similarity between them.  They had the same hair and features even if their eyes were different colors.    

"I'm Dr. Dana Mitchell," the woman went on.  "I work for Lightspeed Rescue.  We were..."

"The pink ranger."  The girl said and Dana nodded with a self deprecating smile.  Hollie's attention went back to the man that her side.  

"This is my block headed brother Ryan.  We can't say why but we need you to come with us." Her tone was both pleasant and yet authoritative and Hollie already liked her.  Her brother on the other hand…  

"Just let me pack up my gear."  Hollie said not willing to be a dummy.  If lightspeed Rescue wanted to see her, she'd be there. Hollie had seen the rangers fighting when she was little; she'd originally lived with her cousin and his parents in Angel Grove.  Her own family having been killed in one of the very first monster attacks on the other city.  Now though she would see what was needed and if it came down to it she'd give up everything to help.  The thing was she'd not yet heard of any aliens or demons in town.  Oh well she'd find out soon enough she mused slinging her refolded shoot over her shoulder.  

Dana saw her brother's solemn look and knew that there was something on his mind as they got back in the car and smiled.  Things would definitely be interesting.   Thinking about interesting relationships Dana wondered what she'd say the next time she saw Carter. What would he say?   Everything would be different now.  They'd crossed the line of friendship.  She thought back to all the things they'd talked about. She'd never known he liked Classic rock or that he had never known his father. It was still hard to imagine him as a child, surviving that fire thanks to her own father and then having to move in with his mom's sister until they could find a new apartment. How had he done it? At least when she'd lost her mother and Ryan she'd not been old enough to remember very much but Carter recalled all of it. 

Now as Ryan pulled the car out of the spot they'd parked in  Dana didn't see the scenery or recall the pair in the back seat, her mind so intent on the things she'd learned about Carter, the things she'd shared with him. Yes it had all changed and that was a little scary, what would happen now?  

***  

1:32 p.m. 

Students sat in the little lounge off the main hall, studying, talking and snacking on junk food bought in the halls only vending machine.  Sitting on one of the benches Dana watched a number of girls make their way down the steps.  Idly she thought of the thorough-fair of a carnival.  That's what it was like.  That thought made her smile.  She hadn't been to a carnival since she'd been a ranger herself and had dragged her father. He'd been brainwashed into almost surrendering all of light speeds power to the demons a lump formed deep in her throat at the memory of her father back then.  He'd been so happy, Ryan was alive and a ranger, she'd been planning to go

Off to school to study medicine and the end of the demons had seemed an eternity away.  But it had ended, just like everything ended.

Glancing around Dana wondered if Marie would be able to handle this.  The girl had so much promise.  She had a heart too; she was good with people and wanted to help those who were suffering.  It was exactly what she'd wanted when she was little.  She wondered if she'd been just as driven.  It would make the coming war rough but the girl would be strong enough to handle it.  

Just then the door to the class room opened and students began to file out. Dana got to her feet and scanned the faces for that of her successor.  

***  

Marie frowned, why was it they always put questions on exams that no prof ever went over?  She really hated that.  She also hated classes where the professor mumbled, talked about this and that and never relevant things and was a total idiot.  Glancing at her watch she was glad to see she'd not miss her bus, she only had a half hour before her shift started at the hospital.

"Excuse me, Miss Landy?"  A voice asked and she glanced up to see a blonde young woman standing a few feet ahead of her.

"Yes?"

"I need you to come with me."  Ryan said and the girl's frown deepened.  What was going on, what did this woman want with her?  

"Come with you?  Why?  I'm sorry but for one, I don't know you.  For another thing, I have work."  She said and started off again attempting to push past the woman.

"Your shift at the hospital has been taken care of Miss Landy." The young woman replied as if understanding and Marie looked at her.  She was about her own height if an inch taller; she had blue eyes with silver flecks and looked to be about 22 or so.  Still there was an air of authority about her.  She was dressed in some sort of uniform, a blue skirt with a matching blue blazer.  There was an official looking name tag over the right side of the jacket.  Marie scanned the nameplate.  Dr. D Mitchell 

"My name is Dr. Dana Mitchell; I'm here on behalf of Lightspeed rescue and..."Marie understood then the tag on her right side.  Although she'd not grown up in Mariner bay she knew the history of Mariner bay.  Not only that but she'd lived for two years in Silver Hills.  She'd seen her share of ranger battles.  Then at the thought of the rangers she remembered the name of the woman.  

"Dana Mitchell, The pink lightspeed ranger."  She then frowned, what could they want with her.  The city was at peace, weren't they?  

Dana saw the questions flicker behind the violet eyes and wanted to smile. Yes she had a good feeling about this young lady.  

***  

The garage echoed with the sound of Metallica's "unforgiven."  Ryan stood there letting his eyes adjust to the inside and then he made out the car with the feet protruding from it's underbelly.  Ryan wondered if this was his replacement.  Well from what he knew about the zord repairs they could always need someone with know how.  

"Christopher McGovern?"  He asked when it was clear the young man was still unaware of his presence.  

"Awe…" the expletive came along with a thunk and then the figure emerged from beneath the car.  

Ryan's first full look at his successor made Ryan shake his head.  Chris was a big guy; broad built and looked his age.  As he got to his feet he said.  

"I'm Chris who are you?"  The young man asked.  

"Captain Ryan Mitchell, Lightspeed Rescue."  Ryan said and Chris frowned.  He knew that name, both the name of the organization and the man's.  

"I hate to intrude but I'm afraid I'll need you to come with me." 

Chris stared wondering why this legendary power ranger would ask him to come with him.  He was just an ordinary Joe.    He wasn't a rescue working or a doctor or even a pilot. All of the Mariner Bay rangers were service oriented.  He could remember that much.  He'd lived in Mariner Bay his whole life and had been present for plenty of the attacks.  

"If you'll come with me all will be explained.  

Chris looked around and hound his partner in the doorway nodding at him.  

"I can handle anything that comes up."  Jonas assured him and Chris looked back at the other man.  

"Let's go."  

***  

"Not bad."  

"Of course not I am the sonic arrow..."  

"Add cocky to that."  Dana said looking over at Ryan and thinking that this kid was just like Joel.  

"Hmm."  Ryan said thoughtfully thinking much along the same lines.  

"Excuse me Mr. Raffle."  Dana was stepping forward before Ryan realized she was even ready.  

"Yes?"  

"We're from Lightspeed rescue and we'd like you to come with us."  Ryan stepped in before she could speak.  

"I'd love to but I have to go and…"  Brent began and Ryan frowned at the cocky young man. 

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you don't understand this is not optional."  Ryan said quickly and Dana sighed, could he any be any tactless?  

"Huh?"  

"What my brother is trying to say is that we can't say why just now but we will if you just come along with us."  Dana tried to smooth it over.  Why did Ryan make things so complicated?  

"Uh," Brent looked the pair over noting their lightspeed uniforms and then he tried to think back, the woman looked somewhat familiar.  Blonde hair, blue eyes and a doctor for lightspeed…  Then he had it.  "Your doctor Mitchell, the ex-pink ranger."  

"Yes and this big bozo is my brother Ryan or um rather Captain Mitchell."  

"Oh, well I um guess I can come if it's important enough for the two of you to be doing the leg work."  He gave in.    

TBC 

***  

I know it's not all that exciting but just wait, we'll get there.  Anyway PLZ R&R.  


	7. A flaming introduction

Chapter 7 A flaming introduction  

2:27 P.M. 

As they pulled up in front of the fire trucks Dana felt a pang.  It had been just like this when she'd first met Carter. She could still remember how brave he'd looked carrying the child from the burning building.  Carter had looked strong and efficient and then when she'd first seen his blue eyes...  A shiver went up her spine.  He was so serious and yet last night he'd talked about things she'd never thought he was interested in.  She could remember how she'd been so scared when Queen Bansheera had pulled him back into the tomb.  Then there was that feel of his arms strong around her.  The tender passion of his kiss. 

Dana sighed and wondered if maybe he was thinking

about her.

"Hello earth to Dana!"  She jumped at the sound of Ryan's voice and she realized that he was out of the rover and waiting for her.  

Chris and Hollie were giving her curious looks while Brent just frowned.

"Sorry, ok I'm..."  She glanced back at the folders and found the red labeled one.  She found Brian's and took in the young man's brown hair, it was almost black it was so dark, his eyes were a deep blue, and he looked like one of the characters from voltron.  What was the name?  Keith?  

A sigh escaped her lips as Dana followed her brother from the car.  It was time to go to work once again.

***  

"I'm Dr.  Dana Mitchell and this is my brother captain Ryan Mitchell, we're here on behalf of Lightspeed Rescue."

"What does Lightspeed want with me?"  The young man asked he'd never met real power rangers but he didn't really care who they were there was a fire and people were at risk.  .

"We need you to come with us."  Dana saw the boys frown at Ryan's tone and sighed.  She reached in and pulled out his file from the folders she carried.  "Brian, we really can't say anything now, but here." Dana thrust the folder at him.

"You just want me to come with you?  Why?  I'm sorry but for one, I don't know you.  For another thing, I have a job to do."  The fire fighter said and attempted to push past

The doctor.

Ryan had known he'd be like Carter but he was acting like this was nothing.  

"I don't think you understand…" he began even as there was a shout and a fire fighter came out carrying two children.  

Brian was moving.  Like a shot from a cannon.  

***  

From the inside of the car Marie Cooley watched what was going on. THE brunette didn't say a word, none would have even realized she was watching what was going on but she was.  She watched as the doctor and her brother approached a young man.  Marie felt an odd tingling in the pit of her belly; he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen, with his dark hair and rugged good looks.  Well at least the guy seamed dedicated, he was arguing with the captain.  She found herself watching as the young woman broke in.

"You know that guy's hot."  Hollie was saying and Marie realized the girl was talking to her and pointing to captain Mitchell. Marie looked him over and thought he was not bad but she had always had a thing for Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome.  Wasn't that why she'd fallen for him?  He'd been so hot, so dangerous and such a creep.  Looking away from the scene she forced her mind from the past.  

Despite what was going on she still had homework.

"Look!"  Heath called and Marie's head came up.  What she saw made nausea rise.

***  

The shouts HAD Dana looking up even as she started running right behind Brian.

"How many?"  The doctor asked even as the fire fighter she'd been just talking to prepped to go in.

"Fifteen safely out but..."  Dana was not listening she was right behind the fire fighter.  She didn't think about acting.  She had her morpher; they'd thought that they should keep them until the transfer was complete.   She forget she was in a dress just looked to Ryan who nodded.  

"Lightspeed rescue!"  When they were they went to work.  Morphed 

Dana saw the five jump from the rover and run to see what they could do.  Marie was helping treat miner injuries, while she directed Heath and Brent in helping.  

Holly on the other hand, was right behind them.  

Brian didn't think or reject the help knowing there was not time.  INSTEAD he directed them up a corridor while he and Dana raced up the steps.  

***  

Ryan ran down the halls checking rooms by checking doors, kicking them in and then moving on.  

***  

The roaring flames raced over the 

Walls and the edges of the carpets.

At the top of the steps the fire fighter nodded to the pink ranger and she ran down one hall and he ran down another.

Dana knew she had to hurry, if their were more children trapped in there...  

The pink ranger forced back her own fear and focused on her job. It was then that Dana saw the little girl and knew there wasn't enough time to call for Brian. She'd have to do this one herself.  

A glance at the ceiling told her it wouldn't last much longer.  If she could just get the child to the window maybe… 

"think on your feet."  A voice said and she frowned, was that her father?  Glancing around she saw the image and then knew.  She didn't have time.  She raced to the girl and scooping her up she dove for the window just as the ceiling above where the child had been moments before came crashing down.  

"I want my mommy."  The child she still held in a fireman's carry said and Dana whole heartedly agreed.  Still looking down she knew her mother and father were not there and she was on her own.  

Looking down she was about to shout to the rescue personnel below but she saw that a group were fighting the fire four were taking two children from her brother and another group were lining up a net for Brian and the old woman he carried.  

***  

"Use your head before you ever use a blaster."  The voice popped into his head and Carter frowned.  What was that?  "Sometimes the easiest answer isn't the right answer."  Carter glanced around to see if Cole had heard that but the only sound in the car was that of   the classical music on the radio.  It had been Cole's choice.  He tried to focus on his driving again.  

"At least Mariner bay's finally safe."  Ok that was weird; he could hear Captain Mitchell's voice, thing's he'd said. What was with him?  The captain had been dead for a while now.  

"Ranger's we have trouble."  The words sounded louder than any of the others and he shivered.  Something was wrong, he could now feel; it, something had happened.  He didn't think just swerved to the side of the road.  

"What's going on?"  Cole asked in surprise.  

"I don't know."  Carter said even as he hit the button on his communicator.  

"Ryan come in."  

***  

Dana heard the communicator and lifted it to her lips with out thinking.  

"Ryan's busy Carter."  She called and his face came into view.  

Suddenly a warm calm filled her.  She didn't know if it was the sight of his face or just knowing she was not alone with the child after all but she knew it would be alright.  

***  

Seeing Dana's soot smeared helmet he knew something had indeed happened.  She looked scared and yet more beautiful than he'd ever seen her.  He wanted to just pull her to him and kiss her senseless. But he was on a mission and so was she.  

"We're picking up Brian."  She said and he heard a child's whimpering.  "Ok, ok I know."  Dana said stroking something and Carter adjusted the viewer so he had a full view of the situation.  She looked to be standing outside of a window and there was smoke and he could make out flames just behind her.  

"Dana what are you doing up there?"  

 "I don't have time to…"  She yelped and he saw her stumble as she demorphed.  

"Dana hold still, I'm…"  He knew there was nothing he could do but if she fell…It hit him he didn't know what he'd do  without her now, he'd gotten so attached to her.  When had that happened?  

"Carter you're on a mission, I'm on…"  She wavered for a heart stopping moment then steadied and he could see pain in her blue eyes. 

"Dana, are you alright?"  

"Yes I…"  She sounded sick and Carter cursed and did a split screen again calling for Ryan.  

***  

Ryan watched as Marie took the first child from him and Heath the second.  Well they were safe.  That was something at least.  He glanced to where Brent was tending to another victim of the fire and sighed.  They were off to a really great start, a trial by fire.  

"Ryan, Come in Dam it!"  Carter fairly shouted rage and fear warring for control .  Didn't Ryan even care that his sister was going to die if something didn't happen soon?  

"Mitchell here."  

"what the hell are you doing?"  Carter demanded and Ryan scowled.  

"My job."  he shot back.  

"Is that why your sister is standing on a ledge with demorphed, a burn on her back and holding a little girl while you stand around?"  Carter demanded  making Ryan's scowl transform into a  frown.  

"What are you talking about?"  

"Look up."  Carter barked and the worry masked by anger struck Ryan and he was looking.  

At the top of the building Ryan could see Hollie coming out a window, then the girl heading for a drain pipe.  

"What the…"  

***  

"Doc!"  Dana was still looking at Carter's image as she heard the voice.  Looking around she spotted the girl in yellow coming her way.  She was on the other side of a drain pipe.  She was alone and then straddling the pipe.  

"What are you doing?"  

"Hand me the kid!"  

"what?"  

"I can get us down just give me the girl."  

  Dana didn't think just did what she said.  She could do much more.  There was no time.  Her back burned and her right shoe was slipping.  Was this how she'd go out of the business?  Well at least I'll go out in a blaze, she thought riley.  

"Dana what's going on!"  Ryan called over her communicator.  

"Ryan?"  She asked and he called he was there.  "Hollie's going to bring the little girl down.  Have medic's on stand by."  She called.  

"Dana just hang on we'll have the net ready as soon as…"  The sound of shouted could be heard as another figure emerged from another window.  

"No Ryan, you have more important work to do."  She called back.  there was another shout and Dana looked to her right.  Brian was inching his way towards her.  

"Dana What's  going on?"  Carter asked worry in his deep voice.  

"Hollie's getting the kid down and."  Then the young firefighter was coming closer.  

"Dana!"  Ryan shouted and she felt pain as the window to her right exploded externally, spraying her with hot glass.  She forced herself not to panic, not to lean away.  if she did she'd fall and that would be the end of her.  

"Dana just move to the left!"  Brian was calling and she didn't have time to answer as she felt her foot slipping.  

"Ahhh!"  

TBC

***  

A.N. Ok, sorry about the mix up with Disney world and land.  I forgot.  I've been to the park in Florida but it's been a while.  Anyway, if I'm going to continue I'd like some more feed back.  For a while I didn't think anyone was even reading this.  Sorry for complaining but…  Anyway, PLZ R&R and let me know if this is worth going on.   


	8. Racing thoughts

Chapter 8 racing thoughts  

Dana no sooner felt her feet slipping then she felt an arm go about her waist.  Pain raced over her back and she heard voices shouting and yet all she felt were strong arms and then she heard the voice. 

"Dana, just hang on."  Carter, that was Carter.  "You'll be alright, just hang on, alright?"  

"Carter?"  Where was he?  He couldn't be there he was on a mission and…  

"Yeah, it's me, I'm here, just hold on and everything will be alright."  With his words the world spun out and she felt nausea rising.  Heavens she was going to die and how could that be alright?  She had to think of something else, to get her mind off this whole thing…  

"Hollie, the little…"  She remembered but had to clench her teeth against the nausea and pain.  

"Their fine, Dane, we're waiting for you just hang on."  Ryan's voice floated to her as slowly everything whirled and she was falling, dropping…  

***  

The communication unit went blank, Carter cursed as the link to Dana went to static.  Terror gripped him until he saw Ryan's face.  

"She's safe, their loading her into an ambulance now."  Ryan reported and Carter sighed.  He knew that his mission was dire but still not to be there with Dana...  it ate at him, they were no longer just friends, and he should be there, waiting for news not going to the bleeding moon!    

"Keep me posted."  He ordered and signed off.    I was all he could do.  

"You care about her very much."  Cole said after watching the exchange.  He'd seen some of the emotions that Alyssa raised in himself.  He couldn't blame the other man, the blonde was very pretty.  He could appreciate that even though it was his white ranger who had his heart.  

Carter just looked at him still reeling from the scene he'd just witnessed.  Dana was hurt, she had nearly died and he'd not been there. He kept seeing her fear and then he had seen the calm come over her as he'd appeared on the link.  

"The girl, you love her very much."  Cole amended and Carter didn't even think he simply nodded knowing it was true, he loved Dana, it had to be love, and why else would he have been so frightened.  For heavens sake he'd thought his heart would stop in the minute she'd slipped.  Then there was the laps of time it had taken for Ryan to report after her link had shorted out...  

Carter glanced at his watch absently and realized they had to move.  He didn't want to but the world was counting on them to protect it.  Not for the first time he wished someone else could do it.  

***  

Ryan had thought his heart would stop when his sister had slipped and hadn't started again until he'd seen the fire fighter catch her.  Now as he sat in the hospital's waiting room he wondered why it had to have happened to his sister.  Hadn't they all been through enough?  Wasn't it enough that she and the other three rangers trapped in the Aquabase had almost died?  Did things just have to keep happening?  Then there was Carter's reaction, it was almost as if they were…  It hit him then that maybe there was more going on there.  Was that why Carter had told him that she needed a little extra sleep?  If it was he didn't know how he'd feel about it.  True they were friends but could he handle his best friend dating his sister?  

He thought about how happy and yet distracted she'd been when they'd arrived at the fire and knew that if it would make her happy than he'd learn to deal with it.  

"Here."  Captain Mitchell looked up to see Marie holding out a styrophoam cup of hat had to be the foulest liquid on the earth.  

Looking up he found the girl must have passed hem out to everyone.  They all held cups.  It struck Ryan then that not only were Joel, Angela, Chad, and Kelsey there but so were the new recruits.  He wondered why they'd not been taken to the base but knew that they wouldn't have gone there was just something so similar about the first lightspeed team and these young people.  He didn't have any doubt that they'd accept the gauntlet.  

"Excuse me Captain Mitchell?"  A woman asked coming into the room.  She had to be a doctor if her white lab coat and underlying scrubs were any indication.  

"Yes?"  

"Your sister's going to be fine.  Her burns were aggravated by the glass which got into the gashes but with the accelerated healing lent by the power she should be up and around by, I'd say Sunday."  

"Thank you Doctor.  When can we see her?'  

"They've just gotten her settled in a room.  You can go right in as son as you like…"  She never got to finish Ryan was out the door and down the hall.  

*** 

Carter and Cole arrived at the NASADA space port, where Eric and Wes were already waiting. Carter heard himself make the unnecessary introductions even as his hand itched to hit the button on his communicator to check on Dana.  Surely they'd know something by now.  Still looking at first Cole and then the two silver guardians he sustained.  It wouldn't do him any good if she was really bad off, he could be with her…  Again he cursed the responsibilities of their careers.  If not for them she'd not be injured and he'd not leaving earth for the moon He knew he should be eager about seeing outer space but if he'd wanted that he'd have applied for passage on Terra Venture.  

Carter was pulled out of his thoughts when the Red Turbo Ranger arrived.  Carter made the necessary introductions but didn't really say any more than necessary.  Not that he was ever a man of many words.  Especially not now when his thoughts were racing a mile a minute.  

Andros arrived soon and He gave them a minor briefing.  

"We've all been gathered by a veteran Ranger for this mission."  Carter didn't really care; he just wanted to get this over with...  Didn't any of them have lives or was it just a curse of the power?  Either way there was no more time to think as Tom Oliver joined them and they prepared to leave.  

***  

The hospital room was still, the only sounds coming from the heart monitor and Dana's faint breathing.  She was laying face down and looked to be asleep.  He hoped she was, either that or she was medicated, otherwise he had a feeling she'd be in a great deal of pain.  It hit Ryan that for once it was not a monster hurting one of them but a simple fire.   Talk about irony.  

"You can sit down you know."  Came a strained voice.  Looking t Dana's face he saw that her eyes were slitted open and she looked slightly sick.  

"Dane, do you want me to get a nurse?"  

"No, I'm ok."  She rasped and sure enough some color returned to his sister's face.  

In truth Dana felt like screaming, her back hurt, she'd had to be told what had happened because her last memory was of getting out of the rover at the fire and the one thing that she might be remembering was Carter's voice telling her to hold on.  Was it because she kept remembering last night, it popped into her mind whenever she tried to really think back.  Still she wondered.  Should she ask Ryan?  Would he think her a ninny?  She just didn't know anything anymore.  She just wished her mind would stop racing.  

"The new team is gathered in the waiting room.  They're all waiting to see how your doing."  

"They are?"   She asked a little surprised.  They didn't even know her.  As if knowing her thoughts Ryan added.  

"You must have made a big impression on them."     He smiled at her and she thought he kind of looked like Dad.  Dad, had she heard his voice?  Had she seen him…?  

Ryan knew he should let the kids in to see her but right now he just wanted to stay with his little sister, hold her hand and thank the heavens that she was alive.  He wondered if Carter would check in soon or if he'd not have time with his mission.  Idly he wondered what that could be.  It had to be big to drag him from whatever he'd been doing.  And he thought again that he didn't even want to go there. Not that he'd dislike them together but he didn't have to think about it.  They were close but not that close…  

"I'll um bring them in."  

"Ok, Um, Ryan?"  

"Yeah?"  

"I love you."  She said and he felt tears stinging his eyes.  

"I love you too sis."  And with that he left her there.  

TBC  

***  

Ok, now for my fave part, PLZ R&R and let me know what you think.  


	9. The Transmission

Chapter 9 the Transmission

"Wow, will you check out this place?"   

Hollie exclaimed as they left the submarine bay and followed Captain Mitchell.  

"Hollie," Brent hissed and she looked at him innocently.  What? Just because they'd all been through the ringer she couldn't be amazed?  "

"Well Excuse me," she muttered, "like   I've ever seen a ranger base."  

"You could try having a little respect for the captain, he nearly lost his sister."  Brent hissed and she rolled her eyes.  

"Hello I was there, that doesn't mean I can't be in awe of this place."  

"Ok children save the bickering."  Heath broke in and both glared at him.  He just ignored that and went on.  "We've all had a long hard day.  Let's just save the ice breaking for tomorrow?"   

In the front of the group Brian was listening to every word that Captain Mitchell told them.  

"And this," The man stopped as they came to a door marked OPS.  "Is what we call rescue ops?  It's rather like mission control is for NASA."   

"This place is really big."  Chris noted and Captain Mitchell nodded.  

"The neo-Aquabase is twice as large as the original Aquabase."  A pretty woman joined them and Brent recognized her from the hospital's waiting room.  

"this is Mrs. Angela Rawlings.  She created the technology Lightspeed uses."  

"Wow, beauty and Brains."  Brent said and the scientist just rolled her eyes.  

"Alright, we're going to wait until tomorrow for anything more than an introduction."  Captain Mitchell told them and then was leading them into a conference room.  "Alright, from what you've each said today when we arrived to bring you in you all know of the power rangers."  Captain Mitchell began adding.  "You also have seen some of the other work we do today.  The question remains, are all of you up to the challenge?"  

"You want us to be power rangers?"  Brian asked and Heath frowned.  

"I don't get it, Ok, Brian's a fire fighter, Marie's a trained medical worker but the rest of us?"  

"You each are the best at what you do.  Heath, your specialty is water rescue, Hollie you're a trained emergency worker and Brent you're a rescue pilot.  All of these are skills rangers need.  Our first team had a medic, a fire fighter, a Marine specialist, a sports fanatic, a stunt pilot and a trained fighter.  Like us you fit together."  

"That makes sense."  Marie commented and Heath nodded slowly.  "We're like your whole, clicking into place."  

"But what am I?"  Chris asked frowning.  

"You're a mechanic and a marshal artist."  

"I'd say that fits."  Brent said and Captain Mitchell nodded.  

"So I ask again are you six up to the challenge?"  

"I'm in."  Brian said and Marie nodded.  

"You don't even have to ask."  She smiled.  

"Me too, I'm always up for a new adventure."  Hollie smiled a spark lighting her eyes.  

"Count me in."  Heath said and looked to Brent and Chris.  

"Yeah," Chris said exchanging a look with Brent.  "We're in."  

"Good, in the morning you'll begin your training as rangers.  The power transfer will have to wait though; we'll need to make sure Doctor Mitchell is healed before Marie receives her morpher."  

"Wait, the power helps with healing?"  Marie asked surprised.  

"Yes, it's a little benefit, just as the protective suits are."  

"So there's a reason the rangers always wear spandex?"  Brent asked and Captain Mitchell nodded.  

"The garments are not ordinary spandex, the fabric is treated to protect it's wearer from most battle wounds."  

"It didn't work very well on the doctor today."  Heath pointed out and Mrs. Rawlings nodded.  

"We'd been working on modifying the pink uniform and there were a few bugs."  

"I hope you've gotten them out."  Captain Mitchell looked at her grimly and she nodded.   

"My staff and I finished about an hour after I left the hospital."  The scientist explained and he nodded.  

"Good, well," Captain Mitchell turned back to the new rangers.  "We'll get you settled in for the night."  

***

Astro megaship Mark 2

The ship was racing towards the moon.

"I've contacted Leo on Mirinoi and Orico on Aquatar, they'll meet us there as soon as possible."

"Good." Carter listened to the others talking and planning. He wondered how Dana was doing. 

Casting a quick glance at his wrist unit, the doctor's should at least know something by now. He had been wondering how that was going but there was no way to contact any of his friends to find out. Now as he listened to Andros list the E.T.A. And Tommy the other vital information of the mission.

Still all Carter could think was, 3 hours; they'd be in bed by then. 

She was always working too hard.  but not now, she wasn't working at all.   No she was laying in the hospital.  For all he new, she could be dead.  

Instead of being with the one he really wanted to be with he was speeding to the moon.  He wished his communicator had long range abilities.   As it was there was no way it'd reach this far from it.  He could remember fighting he comet and how their com system had broken up.  

When Wes elbowed him Carter snapped back to attention to realize that the briefing was finished.

***  

Dana lay there, alone in the hospital room.  Ryan having left a time ago to get the new recruits settled back at the base.

She'd been glad.  He was so annoying, doting and yet uncertain. Didn't he understand she didn't need anything?  She just had some healing to do.  

For once she was glad to still have her morpher.  Although it had been the power which had gotten her into this, she'd have been in there with out it.  It was just a part of her.  She could feel that now.  It was the same thing that had forced Carter to leave on his mission.  

Sighing she wondered what he was doing, was he alright?  Was he with the wild force team being crushed in Turtle Cove?  She'd not been able to miss hearing of the Org battles there.  Had they escalated?  Had Wes been the one to call him in?  Chat had ever happened to Wes?  

Had Jen been able to stay after all?  She hoped so.  According to what Carter had said during the days of the last mutant battles she'd have to go home.  That would be horrible to fall in love with someone not of your own time and then to be forced to leave them...  

Dana thought of Carter again and really, really wanted to talk to him, to know if he was alright.  It was funny but she had the feeling that last night she'd not just crossed one line when she'd kissed him back but all of them. Had she known it and wanted that?  Did he?  Did he even feel the same way?  She didn't know and was not sure if she'd have the courage to ask him.  That was just funny, a power ranger who faced death to save a child was afraid of emotions.

***  

Astro Mega ship Mark 2

"Carter!" The ex-fire fighter turned when Andros called his name and he turned back to face him.

"Is there something you need?" he asked.

"No but you seem a little distracted." Andros noted adding. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, I just have a lot on my mind." Carter said with a shrug.

"Well, if it's someone you left back on earth I might be able to help." He said and explained the computer's hook up to earth's satellite. After a minute of consideration Carter told them what happened.  

"Come on."  Andros led him from the room.  

***  

Ryan sat in his quarters thinking about all that had just happened, he'd not only brought in the new team, and he'd almost lost his sister and given the kids a tour of the base.  Talk about one long day.  He had the feeling that his father hadn't had to go through this much before.

"Captain Mitchell to Ops, Captain Mitchell to ops!"  The page had him on his feet.  What now?  Had it already started?  Was something wrong with Dana?  Had something gone wrong with the kids?

 As he strode from his quarts he found Joel coming for him.

"What's happening?"

"Carter's on the com."

"Why is something wrong?"

"Don't know Angie just said I should make sure you heard the p.a."

"Right."  By then they'd reached rescue ops.

"He wants to speak with both you and Dana."  Angela said and Ryan frowned.  Why hadn't he just used their communicators?  It would have been easier.

"He couldn't just have beeped me?"

"It's rather hard to do from outer space."  Came Carter's voice and Ryan found him then, on the satellite monitor.  The other man looked exhausted Ryan noted.

"The mission?"

"Yeah.  what's happening?"

"Well, the doctor clean Dana up and their keeping her until tomorrow.  The new team is resting, I haven't made the transfer.  I wanted you 2 be here for that."

"Alright, listen, I don't know what will happen but if something goes wrong tell Dana..."  For the first time in the time he'd known Carter Grayson Ryan saw him struggle for words.  "Take care of her."  He finished and Ryan nodded.

"Do you want to speak to her?"

"I..."  Before Carter could finish there was an odd sound and then Angela said.

"I've patched you into her morpher."  And then the screen went black.

***  

Dana was laying there when her communicator went off.

"Mitchell here."

"I thought the name was Dana."  A familiar voice said and she adjusted her arm so she could look at the person.

"Carter..."

"Hey Doc, how you feeling?"  He asked and she managed a wan smile, so it had not been a dream.  He'd really known.

"I'll live, how about you?"

"I'm not the one who was in a fire."

"Yeah but your the one in danger now."

***  

"I'm fine."  He said awed.  Even with back hurting like the devil she was worried about him.  A shot of warmth went through him at that very idea.  Maybe it had meant more to her as well...

It was that hope that had hi once more opening his mouth.  H didn't even think about his words.  

"Dana, I can't say anything about my mission but it could be really dangerous and if something goes wrong and…"  

***  

Dana's blood ran cold at the somber tone of his voice.  Did he really think he might not make it home?  Was it truly possible?  She felt sick and wanted to go to him, to find a way to be there with him, no matter what the risk.  She did not want to lose him.  

"Carter," she tried to think of what to say and then it came to her.  "Carter, I'll see you when you get home."  

"But…"  He sounded a little scared and this was the first time she'd heard that from him.  At least the first time since…  

"Woa!"  

She watched, he couldn't reach, he couldn't' reach Ryan's hand.  

"Close the lid!"  

"Not with out you!"  

***  

"Dana?"  Carter asked frowning.  What was wrong?  She looked a million miles away.  His voice pulled her back and she had tears in her blue eyes.  

"I'm sorry I was just um…  Thinking about something.'  She admitted and he nodded.  Still he wondered what could have put such an upset look on her face.  

"Dane, I'll see you soon?"  

"Yeah, just um Carter…"  

"Yeah?"  

"Please be really careful."  

"I will.'  He told her and then gave her a little smile.  "You do the same?  NO more fires?"  

"Deal."  She said and managed a little smile.  Still he'd have to ask her what was wrong when he got back to the base.  

TBC  

***  

Welll? What do you think?  PLZ R&R and let me know.  I'll also take suggestions if anyone has any.  


	10. the calling

Chapter 10  The Calling

As Ryan entered the little alcove to Dana's hospital room the next morning Dana's raised voice was the first thing that greeted him.  

"I'm telling you I'm fine."  She was glaring at someone he couldn't exactly see, his view being blocked by the privacy screen.  

"You shouldn't even be sitting upright."  Then he knew the other voice, it was the doctor.  

"Look, I'm A DOCTOR, I KNOW WHEN I CAN DO THINGS AND I CAN SIT IN A CHAIR."  She said and Ryan had to smile at the exasperation in her voice.  She sounded the way she did when she was arguing with him.  

"Perhaps but your not fit to be leaving yet."  The doctor argued doggedly.  

"Try and stop me."  Dana sounded relief angry and Ryan knew if he didn't step in this could get messy.  

***

"What's going on?"  A voice said and Dana looked up to find Ryan standing in the doorway.  From the look on his face she knew he'd been standing there for sometime, his arms were crossed over his chest e kind of resembled their father had often used.  

"I'm going home."  She said lifting her chin, she'd not let him intimidate her, not now, after all that had happened.  She was not that little girl any more, besides they had an important to do.  

"Dana if the doctor says…"  Ryan began but she shook her head.  

"Damn it Ryan, I'm a doctor, I know when I'm well enough."  She burst out, she would not give in. 

"Dana, you nearly died yesterday, I don't want to risk any complications."  He said and she saw the truth of his words, he was worried, why hadn't she seen the fear yesterday?  Probably because she'd been in pain and medicated to high heaven.  

"I'm fine."  She said and managed to soften her tone.  

"Dana…"  He didn't know what else to say, how could he make her see…  

"Doctor Will you please leave us a moment?"  Dana asked and after a minute the middle aged man nodded.  

"Alright."  The man then went out of the little room.  

"Ryan, come here."   Dana urged and he frowned, what was she up to?  Still he moved to sit on the edge of the bed facing her.  

"Ryan, I know yesterday had to have been hard on you, but I'm fine, I'm healing fast thanks to the power and I really am ok."  

"Dana, listen to me," He said knowing she really thought she was ready but the idea of her taking a chance that could lead to problems was just too much.  "We've already nearly died time and time again, we've lost dad and Dana, and I don't want to lose you too."  

"Ryan, I know, I was scared yesterday too but for you, the thing is this is a part of us, the job, the cause…"  She looked at her morpher.  "Yes I don't like asking the new team to give up everything and to risk their lives but Ryan if we don't…"  She looked at him.  "Then everything we went through, all that happened to you and Dad was for nothing."  

"This from you?"  He asked and she nodded.  

"When you face down death and know you're on the losing team you realize a lot of things."  She told him and he wanted to smile, maybe she'd be able to handle the next few months after all.  

"And what about Carter?"  

"Carter?"  

"Yeah, he was really worried about you; he even called from the moon.' 

"The moon?"  Dana asked a brow raised in surprise.  

"I don't really know more than that, it has to do with his special mission.'  

"Oh, well…"  What could she say to that?

"So, you know I can handle talking to the new team."  

"Ryan I know that but…'  

"Look, I'll hook up your communicator, you'll be able to see and interact with the whole thing."  

"Oh, I guess if you're going to be so stubborn.' 

"I am, but don't worry you can go back to work as soon as you get out."  

"Fine."  She gave in feeling a little tired by the argument.  

***  

The six new comers were gathered in the conference room.  They sat at the far end of the table.  Brian at the end facing Ryan.  Dana sat in her seat a pillow propped behind her to ease any lingering discomfort.  Angela and Joel were also in attendance to answer any possible questions the young people might have.  

"The city has been at peace nearly two years now but something is coming and the world will need the defense of the power rangers once more.  As all of the rangers have retired from active duty we decided it was time to choose a new team."  Ryan said and glanced at the image of his sister, who straightened in her hospital bed, only slightly wincing at the move.  

"Our father was the man who selected our team but as he is no longer with us the task fell upon us.  With the help of the others we have finished this task."  

"That's why you wanted us here?"  Heath said and received a nod.  

"Yu are each specialists in your fields and known rescue workers.'  

"I've never…"  Chris began and Ryan shrugged.  "I'm in, but I've have to let you know something I never Saved a life in my life." 

"You are one of the city's best marshal arts instructor's.  That there was enough to have your name added to the list."  Ryan informed him.  In trough they had some things in common, both had had rough childhoods, both were loners and were very loyal.  

"So what you want us to drop everything and fight monsters that haven't even appeared?"  Brent asked skeptically.  

From where he sat Joel hid a smirk.  Yes, he'd chosen well.  The young man was not gullible and had a quick brain.  

"Yes, their actually aliens though, Somets to be exact."  Ryan said and when all looked at him he tapped the folders before himself.  "According to the prophecy, the Somets were banned from their home world for crimes against their own people."  

"They were killers and thieves."  Dana added, "Their leader Sac gorgon was the son of the planet's ruling family, it was the only thing that kept him form facing a dispatch squad."  

"Wait, how did you learn so much from a prophecy?"  Brian asked.  

"The one who predicted it was a great sorcerer by the name of Zordon of Eltar.  It is due to his foresight that lightspeed was even thought of.  He left documents with the original rangers to be given upon his own demise.  We received them and the old rangers went to work to help us rebuild this base and prepare."  

"So what you've just decided you want us and that's that?"  Brent asked frowning.  

"Well, you do have a choice we have to ask that you think this over carefully."  

"Hey, I know what you're thinking but the job looks good on a résumé."  Joel said winking at the young man in green.  Angela just rolled her eyes from where she sat beside Dana.  

"Talk about a complicated mess."  Marie said thoughtfully and Ryan agreed.  

"Luckily we're more prepared than we were for the demon attacks in 2000."

"You weren't very prepared then?"  Hollie asked surprised.  

"We thought we were but there was just so much…"  Dana looked down at her folder her mind going back, back to that day in the grounded sub.  

"At any rate we need to know who's in and whose out."  Ryan said and waited.  

For a long moment there was silence and then six voices spoke in unison.  

"I'm in." The other four at the table exchanged looks and then Ryan lifted a medi8um sized box onto the table.  

"These are your rescue morphers."  Ryan said handing them out to the newest lightspeed rescue rangers.  

TBC  

***  

Well, I know there was nothing really big in this chapter but I've got a few things up my sleeve.  In any event PLZ R&R.


	11. Movies

Chapter 11 movies 

"Doc?"  The voice had Dana looking up at the door.  She was laying on her stomach.  Earlier that day they'd let her out of the hospital Carter was still being such a jerk.  

"Oh hey Marie."  She replied thought plastering a welcoming smile on.  She was glad to see her successor was not at all shy.  

"I just wanted to see how you're doing and if you need anything."  Marie told her taking in her condition.  She looked more annoyed than in pain and Marie was glad.  She liked the doctor.  She was caring, brave and one of them even she'd put on her morpher for the last time.  

"Oh, I'm ok.  Is everything alright with the others?"  The concern on her face made Marie feel really bad.  She knew it had to be hard, to be laid up like this.   

"Fine."  Marie assured Dana and the older woman nodded.  

"Good."  She said and Dana wondered again about Carter, was he good?  Was he still alive.  She knew it was nuts to be so worried, after all he was a seasoned ranger but heavens it was scary…  if she lost him and never told him…  

"Um, is everything else ok?  You looked, I don't know… Sad?"  Marie said and Dana looked back at her with a little smile.  

"Oh, I was just thinking."  Dana admitted.  

"About this missing captain Grayson?"  Marie asked slyly and Dana blushed a little.  

"No, I was just thinking about what's to come."  She lied right through her teeth.  

"Sure."  Marie said rolling her eyes in mock exasperation.  

"Yeah."  Dana laughed, she had definitely chosen well.  Marie was just as she'd been not long ago.  

"Ok, then I'll see you later."  

***    

 "Hey you busy?"  Marie said plopping down onto Hollie's bed.  The Red head looked at her new room mate's peppy face and was a little surprise.  

"No, why what's up?" She asked, she'd have pegged Marie Landy for a stiff shirt.  

"I went to look in on Doc."  Marie told her.  "And I was thinking we could go keep Doc Company."  

"But I thought we were doing movie night?"  Hollie frowned at that.  It was going to be getting to know you kind of movie night with the guys.  If Marie wasn't there it would stink.  She'd be the only girl.  

"We can but why don't' we invite her."  Marie said surprising her once more.  

"Hmm…"  Hollie had been wondering herself what the doc would do for the rest of the night.  Maybe Marie had a good idea, they could even get to know the woman.  After all she wasn't that much older than them.  Then something hit her, "doesn't she have to stay in bed?" 

"So, we'll bring the movies to her."  Marie shrugged and Hollie grinned.  

***  

"Brian tell Brent we're not watching night of the wicked dead.  Hollie said and Chris rolled his eyes.  

"Hey how about we get one action and one chick flick."  Heath suggested trying to keep the peace.  

"But…"Brent broke in sounding like a chastised child.  

"Come on man," Chris said dropping an arm about Brent's shoulders companionably.  "We're a team now we gotta learn to adapt."  

"Fine but I want Carmel chrispys."  Brent said sticking out his lower lip in a childlike pout.  

 "Look, your not the only one watching it, there are a group of us."  Hollie put in.  

"Can we say first grade."  Marie rolled her eyes and Brian's lips turned up at the corners.  

"He's just stuck in his childhood."  Heath shrugged gazing at an ocean set thriller.  

"Well he better grow up fast, because we're going to have a whole lot to do now."  Marie said and the blue ranger sighed looking from Marie to Brian.  

"You two should lighten up."  

"Yeah you'll get wrinkles."  Chris put in and Marie shook her head.  

"Very funny."  Brian muttered.  

"That's why they call me a clown."  Chris grinned.  

"Well stop clowning around and let's go before doc falls asleep."  Marie told him and headed for the check out counter.  

"Party pooper."  Brent called after her and  Chris nodded.  

"You better believe it."  Marie called back to them.  

***  

"Knock."  There wound of the voice had Dana looking up from her medical journal.  She'd not been reading just wondering about Carter but now what was going on?  

"Hey guys is something wrong?"  She asked seeing Hollie, Heath, Chris, Brent and they were all there.  The entire new team, holding a television, a VCR and movies?  

"Nope, everything's just right."  Hollie said cheerily.  

"Um, what are you doing?"  Dana asked confused.  

"Movie night."  Heath told her and Dana frowned, movie night?  It had to be a bonding thing.  Then something struck her.  

"Oh, shouldn't you be having that in the common room?"  

"Why?  You're in here."  Chris said frowning.  

"But…"  Dana began and Marie came to sit down on the side of the bed.  

"Look, you can't come to movie night so we're bringing it to you."  The new pink ranger told her with a smile.  

"But…"  Dana really didn't know what to say.  

"Here."  Brent said handing a handful of something to Dana and she fairly jumped up and down.  

"Carmel crunchies!"  She burst out happily.  She'd not seen these things since she'd been a ranger and the gang had gone to the movies.  

"See, someone else likes them!"  Brent stuck out his tongue at Marie who just rolled her eyes.  

"Ok, we have the Fast and the Furious or Dance with me."  Brian told Dana and then waited.  

"Doc?"  Marie asked.  

"Me?  It's your movie night."  Dana replied surprised once more.  

"And you're the guest of honor."  Hollie told her as she plopped down on the carpet at the  foot of the bed.  

"Yeah, action or chick?"  Brent asked.

"Action."  Dana said not sure if she could handle a mushy love story with her own emotions in such a turmoil.  

"Woo hoo!"  Chris shouted and he and Brent high fived.

"Action it is."  Brian popped in the movie.  

"Uh hmm!"  The sound of the voiced clearing had all eyes going to the door.  

"Captain Mitchell sir, we were…"  Brent began and Dana watched him squirm wanting to laugh as she saw what her brother held behind her back.  

"You forgot something."  Ryan said and he frowned at her the wink letting her know what he wanted.  

"Jason, come on you know they're not hurting anyone."  

"You forgot the soda."  He said and pulled it from behind his back.  He'd been passing the girls dorm when Marie had made the suggestion that they bring movies to Dana so had thought to have a little fun.  It was something he'd missed out on.  

"Oh.."  Brent blushed.  

"So are we gonna watch or what?"  Heath asked plopping down beside Hollie.  

Ryan took a seat on the floor at Dana's shoulder and handed her a can of soda.  Through out the night the group were not rangers and boss's but just a group of young people talking and goofing.  Marie smiled as she saw Ryan and Hollie bickering about something.  Maybe there would be something developing between them, they were perfect for each other.  She was crazy and he was as strict as their father had ever been.  Still they had a look.  She also noted how Marie and Brian talked, reminding her of Carter.  Heavens she missed him…  

"doc you ok?"  The voice pulled Dana from her thoughts and she found Heath looking at her a frown line on his usually placid face.  

"Yeah, I'm fine."  

"You looked a million miles away."  

"She's in love."  Hollie called and Dana blushed.  

"  Your real suddle."  Ryan muttere to the red head.  

"It's not in my job description."  

"Hey Hollie, how about going with me for more snacks?"  Brent asked in an unusual sign of understanding.  

"Sure."  

Dana sighed when they were gone and was just about to lay her head down when there was a sound from the doorway.  

Looking up Dana saw him.  

"Carter…"  

TBC 

***  

Well, I know it's not action packed but I thought it was fun to write.  Guess it's not all bad when the story takes over.  So PLZ let me know what you think you know R&R.  


	12. Formalities

Chapter 12 Formality

Standing there in the doorway Carter took in the scene.  The new kids, he knew each from their pictures, were scattered about Dana's room, while she lay on her stomach on the bed.  She reminded him of a kid herself, her pretty eyes were lost though, not happy, like the brunette girl's or mischievous like the green clad boy's.  No, Dana didn't look good.  

When He'd arrived at the hospital he'd been a little surprised when he was told she'd left.  He'd have thought the injuries were much too severe for her to just leave so soon.  He was glad they weren't but until he'd seen her he'd been afraid that something had happened on the way there.  Now though he tried to think what to say.  They weren't alone; he couldn't tell her the truth…  

"It's good to see you've all gotten acquainted."

"You must be the guy Doc's..."  Brent began and Hollie leaned over and whacked him on the head.  "Ouch!"

"Rangers meet Captain Carter Grayson." Dana said lifting her head up slightly.  

"Sir."  Brian said jumping to his feet and soon all were doing likewise.

"At ease rangers.  You're on your own time so go back to your..."Carter told them and knew he'd chosen well.  Brian was so like him it was almost frightening.  

"Movie night." Ollie called helpfully.  

"Right, I just wanted to say I'm back." Carter said noting that Dana hadn't moved.  Maybe she wasn't as well as she was letting on.  That would be just like her.  When she set her mind to a task she did it no matter the cost.  

"You can stay if you want sir." Marie called and he looked to the brunette girl clad ranger.  She was like Dana, even her tone, cheery and yet reserved.  

"No, I should go fill out my paperwork." Carter said noting that Dana hadn't said anything else.  She probably didn't 

***  

Dana felt sick, was that how it would be?  Formal?  So she had been wrong, it had just been a...  A what?  A fluke?  A mistake? She felt tears filling her eyes and wanted to hit something.  After the transmission she'd thought that he felt it too but...

"SO that was the great Cap Grayson, looks kind of like Brian."Bretn said and Hollie rolled her eyes.  

"Funny airhead." Marie stuck out her tongue at Brent.  

"Just because I fly..."the sonic arrow began and was promptly ignored.  

Dana didn't hear the kids, her mind on what had just happened.

She still couldn't believe he'd acted like nothing had happened,

As if she was only his co-worker.  Well, what had she thought?

Nothing had changed; he was still the head of the unit and she

The doctor.  The night before he'd left had just been...  What? A mistake?  No, she didn't think so but maybe he had after all.

Maybe the way he'd sounded and looked on the transmission had

Just been nerves about the' mission he'd been going on.

"Dana?" Ryan's quiet voice pulled her from her thoughts and she found him looking at her in concern.  He probably thought her back was bugging her.  

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"  He asked and she wanted to smile.  He was ever the big brother, worried.  There had been a time when that hadn't been the case but that was behind them.  Just like what happened with Carter was.  

"Oh, yeah I'm just a little tired." She mumbled and Hollie sprang to her feet.  

"You heard her boys lets go!"

"No, you can stay, I'm just um..."Dana began but Chris was there, bending slightly so she was looking at him.  

"No, it's ok Doc, you've been through a lot lately."  He said and Dana watched with admiration as he rounded the others up with Marie's help and herded them down to the common room for the rest of the night.

"Dana?" Ryan was still there and had moved right beside her elbow.  

"Hmm?"  She asked resting her cheek on her forearms.  

"Want to tell me what's been eating at you?" He asked quietly and she frowned a little, how could he read her that well?  

"Nothing why?" She lied, how could she tell him?  

"Dana, I know something's bugging you, you've looked worried ever since Carter left and you were acting weird before that." He told her matter-of-factly.  

"Ryan, I'm fine, a little tired but ok."  She tried again and he just looked at her a moment before shifting into a more comfortable position.  

"It's about Carter.  You still have feelings for him." He said wisely and she thought about screaming, why was he being like this, she didn't want to talk about, she didn't even know what there was to talk about.  

"Ryan..."

"Come on I see how you look at him, and I know he looks at you the same way." He was wrong, didn't he see that, he'd acted like nothing had changed, like nothing had happened.  

"Ryan..."

***  

"No let me finish," Ryan said holding up a hand to silence her.  He had to do this, he hated seeing her so unhappy.  She was such a good person.  "Sis I was wondering what had happened with you 2 the night he left but DANA it really doesn't matter.  What does is that you 2 have a chance to be together now and I think you should take it."

"Tell me something?" Her tone didn't sound pissed and he was relieved, she was not someone he wanted to piss off.  

"What's that?" he asked brushing hair from her forehead.  

"How did you get to be such a smart guy?" She asked and he smirked.  

"Watching you."  He said and his eyes seemed to go   distant a moment before he added.  

***  

"Dana do you remember when I first came back and the nightmares started up?" Ryun asked and she nodded.  She had never been able to forget that.  It was as she'd felt when he stayed up with her.  

"Yeah, I heard you crying in the hall."

"What did you do?" Her mind raced for a second, what did he want, then she smiled slowly.  

"I put my old sleeping bag on the floor by your bed."

"Yes, even without saying a word you knew and showed you cared." She liked when he talked to her like this, even when he was being all big brotherly.  It was something she'd never thought she'd have.  Now she doubted she'd ever get rid of it.  

"You've done the same Ryan, more times than..."she began but he cut her off.  

"That's not the point, Dana, what is is that some times it's not what you say but what you do."  With that he kissed her cheek and strode from the room.

***  

Well, Grayson that went really well, Carter told himself.  In annoyance as he moved into his darkened office.  He'd gone right to Dana's room and what had happened?  She'd been surrounded by the whole gang minus the Rawlings'.  Then she'd acted like he was just her boss.  He knew she was trying to make things right for he and the new team right off the bat but it still erked him.  He'd been half crazy to get home and what happened?   She didn't even say hi.  No it was Captain Grayson.  

In a rare show of temper Carter gave his trash can a vicious kick.  Had he been wrong did the other night mean nothing more than a few kisses and...  No, he'd not believe that.  Dana wouldn't kiss anyone she didn't have feelings for let alone sleep beside him.  Easing into his seat he dove into the updates on the new team as a distraction.

***  

Ok, she'd been wrong, she didn't feel so well, Dana mused as she sighed and reached for the wall with her free hand.  Some of the herbal tea sloshed over the trey she clutched to her with the other arm.

"Come on…   You can do this, just..."  She took another step and then was in the doorway.  She could see the light and was glad, he'd come here after all.  She didn't know if she could get back down the hall just then.  She was so dizzy.  Still she was going to give this to Carter.

***  

The slight breathing had Carter looking up and the sight that met his eyes robbing him of his breath.  There in the doorway stood Dana, her blonde hair glowing in the lamp light, her face...

"Dana!"  He was on his feet and catching the trey as she swayed.  "Dana what are you doing up?  You should be..."

"I wanted to be sure you eat something.  You've busy."  She said and the blush that came to her cheeks only made her seem all the more pale.  

"Dana I'm fine.  Here let's sit you down a minute."

"Ok."  She let him lead her to a chair and then sat in the one beside it.

"Thank you I didn't realize just how right Ryan and the doctor were."  Dana said wanly and he frowned.

"There's just one thing I don't understand, you were really hurt why aren't you still in the hospital?"

"Because I threatened to walk out if I was not allowed to go."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Well," Dana blushed.  "I threatened to leave the country."

"Y..."  Carter's eyes widened.  Then he saw the humor in her blue eyes and smiled.

"Actually I'm healing pretty fast.  I still have to take it easy though.  I'm on bed rest till tomorrow and then..."

"And you're out roaming the halls."  He frown.

"You have to eat."

"Dana, I'm 23 years old, I can take care of myself."

"I know but Carter you have to be exhausted and..."

"Dana..."

"Good you found her, I got worried when I went down to look in' on her and she was gone."  Angela said and Dana blushed.  Carter didn't though.

"Yes, she um, came to bring me dinner."

"Oh, well I need to check her vitals."

"I'm the doctor here."  Dana grouched as she stood so the scientist could check her heart, breathing and blood pressure.

"Yes, well right now you're the patient."

"I hate being sick."

"Then remember the next time you go into a flaming building." Carter said and she sighed.

"You'd have done the same thing."

"True but I'm a fire fighter."

"And I save lives, there were people in there I had to save." Dana shot back.

"Still you should have looked for more exits."

"Well, I was a bit more concerned with saving the child."

"Dana, you can't save anyone if you're dead thanks to the flames."

"Alright children, Dana you should head back to your room."

"I'll take her."  Carter said before Angela could move to help. She just nodded and left.

"Now about that back."  He said and she sighed.

"It's still there." She said flippantly.  

"Obviously, but Dana how bad is it now?"

"Bad.  Without the powers it would have taken about six months for it to heal, so a few days I guess isn't so bad really." Carter's stomach lurched at        the thought of the damage he knew had been done.  He'd seen those kinds of burns, they were not pretty.  Now, he wanted to hug her to him, for both the attempt to take care of him, which it was, he knew and the pain she had to be in.  She was just so amazing.  He settled for reaching out to touch her cheek.

"Never scare me like that again."

"You were scared?"  

"Yes, my girlfriend nearly died and I was half way to the moon.  I was terrified."

"Oh..."  She wanted to hug him but her back, besides what would he do?  Did this mean, did he just call her his girlfriend?  She didn't say a word remembering Ryan's words; an acts were more vivid than words.

Reaching up she caught his hand on her cheek and brought it to her lips, pressing a soft kiss into his palm.  

"Dana?"  

"I missed you."  She said softly and felt again the loss she'd felt when he'd ended the transmission.  

"I…'  Carter couldn't stop himself then, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.  

Dana felt herself melting, her body going fluid, and she sighed and slid an arm around his neck to pull him a little closer.  

"Can I take that to mean you missed me too?"  She asked breathlessly when they pulled apart and he laughed also out of g\breath.  

"Yeah."  And she kissed him again.  

"Carter man…'  

"The pair pulled apart as Ryan came in and Dana blushed hiding her face in Carter's shirt.  

"Oops."  

"What did you need?"  

"I just wanted to say you better not hurt my little sister."  Ryan said and then he was gone as quickly as he'd come.  

"Now then where were we?"  

"I was just about to put you back to bed."  

"Carter…"  

"Dana, you taxed yourself enough, walking down here.  You will be up and around in no time but right now you're going to rest."  

***  

Carter lay Dana gently on her belly on the bed and she sighed.  

"Thanks."  How was it until tonight she'd been ok?  Sure there had been pain but now she felt completely drained.  

"Right, now why don't you get settled?"  He said and prepared to pull the sheets over her.  

"And I thought Ryan was bossy."  She laughed even as she shifted so she would only lay on the left side of the bed.  

"What I am," Carter said matter-of-factly.   "Is not going to lose you now so you're going to do what you're told."  

"Fine but you have to stay."  She said catching his arm as he moved to carefully tuck her in.  

"Dana…"  He began but she shook her head.  

"If you don't I'll get up and come after you."  She said sweetly and he sighed.  

"Dana, you need to rest and…"  

"I was really scared."  She said quietly and that did it.  He was moving to the left side of the bed, kicking off his shoes.  He knew how it had felt, watching helplessly as she stood on the ledge, watching the glass explode and thinking she'd die.  For her it had to have been horrible.  to be there, the only one capable in the whole situation.  He hoped to God she'd never have to go through that again.  

"How are we going to do this?"  Dana asked and Carter had to think a minute.  

"Here."  He adjusted her so she was laing on her belly but half atop him.  At least that way she'd know he was there.  And just like that they both drifted off to sleep.  

TBC  

***  

 another chapter  finished.  I hope you liked it.  

Also I wanted to thank those who are still reading this.  I am glad you like it so well.  It's my favorite of the stories IU'm working on.  I'm even considering making a sequel,  ryan deserves his own story don't you think?   PLZ R&R and let me know what you think about the story andmy idea.  .  


	13. Crazy?

Chapter 13 Crazy

"Man these things are incredible!"  

Brent called as he pressed buttons on his control panel.  

"You can say that again."  Hollie called back and did a two wheel turn.  

"Hey it has an AC!"  Chris called and in her own zord Marie rolled her eyes.  

"Ok, we can hear you fine you don't need to shout."  Heath called to the other two members of the group.  

"When you two are finished revisiting the first grade I want you to each attempt the maneuvers on your scanners."  Captain Mitchell called over their communications units.  

"Right, time to go to work guys."  Brian called.  

"Oh, ok."  The new green ranger said disheartedly.  

"Cheer up Brent, you can go first."  Marie called.  

"Gee thanks."  He muttered but ran through the drills quite easily.  

"OK, Marie your next."  Brian called and the pink ranger executed her moves quickly and quietly, no fuss no muss.  

"Nice, Blondie."  Chris called and Marie did smile at his tone.  Hadn't he thought she could do it?

"Right, Heath man your up."  Brian called and the blue ranger went to town.  

"Here we go."  He called using his water jets to shoot out the targets.  

"Nice time."  Captain Mitchell called adding.  "Hol, your up."  

"You bet."  The yellow ranger grinned.  Her hands were just itching to have the controls.  She ran through the program but when it came to the end she got a little flashy, rounding the cones too fast. 

"Hol, you're bringing your left tires off the ground too far."  Brian called frowning as he watched his teammate on the monitor on his control consol.

"I'm getting it done right?" the red head called badk just as she felt the tires slipping.  

"Yes but in battle there won't be time or space to wild card it."  Captain Mitchell called over the communication unit.  

"Gees your such a pill."  The yellow clad girl said getting control again.  

"What I am is telling you to run the drills to the letter of your instructions and stop goofing."  Captain Mitchell called and none of the new team could mistake his annoyance at her behavior.  

"Fine I…"  She yelped scrambling as the right wheel blue pit/  

"Hollie!"  Marie shouted and was racing forward.  

"What in the…"  Heath began even as the truck toppled.  

"It's on fire."  Brian called knowing there wasn't much time.  

"Let's go."  Brent called to Chris and Heath.  

"Stay back; there is fuel in the tanks."  Captain Mitchell called and none were listening.  

"But we can't leave her in there."  Marie called to him.  

"I'll get her."  Brian called adding.  "Marie you be ready in case she's hurt.  

"Fine, guys get back!"  Marie called and then was moving around, grabbing the first aide kit, not that it would do that much good against fire but if it even helped.  

"Marie you're on stand by."  Captain Mitchell called.  

"Right, have Doc ready I think we're probably gonna need her."  The pink ranger returned.  

"I'm radioing her now."  Captain Mitchell informed her.  

***  

"Dana, I'm telling you you should be resting."  Carter said as he caught Dana's arm.  They'd been arguing about this all day.  She'd taken his advice and not gone in early.  Now though she couldn't just sit around.  Didn't Carter realize that? 

"Carter I'm fine.  I have a job to do."  She reminded him.  

"And you're still healing."  Carter retorted.  He just kept seeing her nearly on her knees last night and then her on the ledge.  

"Look," Dana turned to Carter and touched his shoulder.  "I got sleep, stayed in bed yesterday…" She was cut off by her morphers chiming.  

"Mitchell here."  She said lifting her morpher to her lips.  

"Dana we've got a situation."  Captain Mitchell told her and she felt her belly do a flip flop.  

"What kind of situation?"  Dana asked silently looking to Carter.  He just nodded to her.   

"Hollie's in trouble."  At that Dana went into doctor mode.  

"What kind?"  

"We don't know the guys are getting her out of the zord."  

"Ok, I'll meet them at the loading dock."  She said and found Carter pacing her, his arm still around her wait, it was just for support she knew so said nothing.  

***  

"Lay her here."  Marie told him.  

"Ok, now what?"  Heath asked.  

"I don't know exactly the extent of her injuires, should I get her tapped for an IV"  

"Yes, Load her in Medrescue5 and bring her in."  Doctor Mitchell called.  

"Got it."  

"Brent do you know how to detach the gurney?"  Marie asked the green ranger.  

"I'm on it."  He said and she spared Brian a glance, he and Heath had just finished putting out the fire in hazrescue.  

"Heath go with him just in case the straps stick."  She called to the blue ranger knowing he'd had experience in rescue work.  

"Right."  He said and jogged after the green ranger.  

***  

"I want the X-ray apparatus on line and a full Ct up in three."  Dana barked into her wrist unit.  

"Ryan what's their ETA?"  Carter asked his partner at the same time.  

"Chris what's your ETA?"  Captain Mitchell called and then they heard it.  

"Four minutes. Brian got the flames out."  

"Good."  Carter said and saw Dana looking at him.  

***  

"Ok, Heath you and Brent lift her."  Marie instructed her team mates.  "Careful don't jar her head."  She added when it looked as if Brent might not be able to do it right.  

"I know the drill I've had a few concussions myself." the green ranger called.  

"Good, Chris you stay with the zords until the retrieval team arrives."  Brian called and the titanium ranger nodded.  

"Ok, Brian you're driving."  Marie said and he shook his head.  

"I'm the only other one of us with serious medical knowledge, Heath's driving."  

"Right."  Heath called and it was only as they were securing Hollie into the ambulance that Marie glanced to Brian.  

"You didn't get singed did you?"  

"No.  I'm fine."  He said shrugging and she nodded and leapt in with him right behind her.  

TBC

***  

Well?  I think it's better than before, sorry if I didn't show what the actually rescue but I couldn't think how to phrase it. PLZ let me know what you think.  


	14. Another Trial by Fire

Chapter 14 another Trial by Fire

It took mere minutes to reach the loading bay and then they were met by the doctor and Captain Grayson.

 "What do we have?"  Dana asked Marie as she moved to pace the stretcher as Brian was carrying the Glucose bag.

"Probable Concussion, there doesn't seem to be any internal bleeding or broken bones."  Marie told her adding.  "There may be some smoke inhalation."

"Ok, let's get her inside."

"Right."  Marie replied and they were hurrying.

***

"Brian."  Captain Grayson called to the leader of the team as Marie shut the doors to the medical bay.

"Yes Sir?"  The young fire fighter asked.

"Come with me."  Captain Grayson told him and Brian cast an uncertain look to where Ryan was scowling at the others.

"Sir shouldn't I wait with them?"  Brian asked and captain Grayson glanced towards the doors behind which Dana had taken the fallen yellow ranger.

"It will be a while before we know anything."  He assured the younger man and after another minute's hesitation Brian nodded and followed him from the room.

***

"What I want to know is what she was thinking."  Ryan demanded as he glared at the remaining four rangers.  They were all sitting in the conference room

in the back of rescue ops, as the sickbay didn't have a waiting area.

"Sir I'm not sure."

"Well, you're her team; you'll have to learn to know how she thinks.  That's one of your jobs.  It's the only way to stop things like this from happening

every five minutes."  Captain Mitchell said grimly.

"Ryan they've only been at this a day." Mrs. Rawlings tried to calm the captain down.  She knew that this wouldn't do any of them any good.

"I know but look what's already happened.  Maybe we shouldn't have done this."  Captain Mitchell said running a hand through his hair in frustration.  Ryan

just couldn't believe that Kelsey's replacement could be this reckless.

***

"Sir?"  Brian asked when he and Captain Grayson the older man's office, which had once been the original captain Mitchell's office.

"I know what your thinking." captain Grayson said motioning the younger man into a seat.

"You do?"  Brian asked surprised as he sank into the chair offered.

"You think that what happened out there was your fault." captain Grayson captain Grayson said knowingly.

"Sir?"  Brian asked waiting for his boss's next words.

"I've been there.  I once had to choose between putting out a fire or saving a child."  Captain Grayson said and from a folder he pulled out the file on

his hardest case.

"You had to put out the canisters." Brian said after scanning the file.

"Yes, just as you did what had to be done?  What Hollie did herself was not something you could have   prevented.  Believe me, Kelsey, her predecessor was

just like Hollie, in fact, Kel chose her for that reason."  Captain Grayson smiled remembering how Kelsey had been afraid she'd not be crazy enough to

fill her shoes.

"What are you saying?" Brian asked frowning.

"He is saying that blaming yourself won't help anyone." Joel told the younger man.

"'But…"  Brian began but captain Grayson shook his head.

"Brian, you are the leader of the team but that doesn't mean your responsible for her every action.  Your job is to never eave anyone behind."  Captain

Grayson said adding.  "Did you leave anyone behind?"

"No."

"Did you take care of your team mate when things got bad?"  Joel asked and Brian nodded.

"Yes but…"  Brian broke in again.

"Did you give over command to someone who knew more in the situation when it was time?"  Captain Grayson asked and Brian thought a minute.

"Yes."  He said thoughtfully.

"Then you are a good leader." captain Grayson told him thinking of all of the times he'd let one of the others have lead on a mission.  "Being one is not

determined by if you're always in control but for doing what you need to do."  Captain Grayson said and after a long minute of silence Brian's eyes went

over to where Joel leaned against a wall.

"Is there any news?"  Brian asked the green clad young man.

"Yes, she's going to be fine, Doc just wants her to stay for observation."  He told the boy.

"Can we see her?"  Brian asked anxiously.

"Yes, go on."  Joel told the new red ranger.  "Well?"  The sky cowboy asked when he and his old friend were again alone.

"I think he'll be ok."  Carter told him and Joel nodded.

"Yeah, how's Marie?"  Carter asked and Joel shrugged.

 "Tired."  Joel told him and Carter nodded.

"Makes sense."  Carter said and headed for the door.

"Yeah, talk about trial by fire."  Joel shook his head.

"Hey I've already been through that."  Carter said and Joel laughed at the old joke as they headed back towards the medical bay.

TBC

***

Well, what do you think?  Are the new team living up to their predecessors reputations?Do you think I should do a part not just Ryan's story but for Brian/

 I'm not sure, it might be too predictable.   In any event PLZ R&R and let me know what you think.


	15. Pink to Pink

Author's note: There were a few things I wanted to say.  

_Golden Arrow: Ty for the r&R. As for not seeing where this is going, just stick around and find out.  *smirks*_

_crazy4nc128: Ty for the review, I tried to give two of the old and new a little bonding time in this chapter and the next few might surve as just the ticket._

Chapter 15 Pink to Pink

"Hey doc, how you doing?"  Dana looked up to see her successor standing in the doorway looking both hesitant and concerned.  

"I'm fine, just filling out some information on Hollie's chart."  Dana told her wondering what she wanted.  She'd not known the girl but she looked a little lost and uncertain too.  

"We were pretty lucky weren't we?"  Marie asked and the doctor nodded.  Marie could see she was busy but she wanted to know the woman who even in pain could still treat patients.  She just seemed so much larger than life.  Marie wondered how she could seem like that and yet be a real person.  

"Luck has nothing to do with what happened today."  Dana said putting down her file.  She could remember first being a ranger, she'd felt so nervous, inadequate, it had been Angela who'd helped her and now Dana knew that it fell to her.  "Between Brian's know-how and your speed she'll be fine and so…"  

"Doc, did you ever have that happen when you guys were rangers?"  Marie asked moving to sit on the edge of the desk.  

"Yes, Kelsey got herself caught in a back draft."  Dana said remembering her first ranger related emergency.  It had been too, most other injuries both ranger and otherwise had been easy to treat.  Still when she'd ha to help Kelsey she'd…  

"Ouch."  Marie winced seeing the distance come into the older woman's eyes.  

"That's what Kelsey said when she came around in the hospital."  Dana laughed at the memory as she came fully back to the present.  

"You were there?"  Marie asked a brow raised in surprise.  

"Yes, I'd been the one to bring her in."  Dana told her glancing back at her work and then up at the brunette perched on the edge of the desk.  

 "Can I ask you something?"  Marie asked slowly and Dana studied her a moment.  

"Hmm?"  The doctor asked.  

"When you were in root were you scared?"  Marie asked and fro the frown on her face Dana knew that the younger girl was afraid she'd done something wrong.  Didn't she know that everyone was scared from time to time?  Heaven's, Dana thought, she still had nightmares about the time when she'd been a ranger, her time on the ledge and never seeing Carter again.  That scared her most of all.  

"Terrified."  Dana said at last.  

"And you did it."  Marie said sounding as if that made her feel a little better.  Dana really hoped so; she knew how hard it could be to have so much responsibility thrust into her lap at such a young age.  Then something hit her and Dana asked.  

"Marie, when you were a kid what did you want to do?"  

"Besides be an astronaut?"  The pink clad girl asked shifting thoughtfully and Dana laughed.  

"Yeah, besides that."  

"I wanted to help people."  Marie said thoughtfully, and it was true, growing up that's all she'd ever wanted, to make people happy and healthy.  

"And now?"  Dana asked brushed a stray curl from her face.  

"I want to help people."  Marie said thoughtfully.  

"And you do."  Dana smiled toying   with a slim gold chain she wore around her wrist.  "Marie, when we're meant to do something it just comes naturally. No matter how scared or how young we are."  

"Is that how you became a ranger?"  At that question Dana felt a Sharpe pain in her heart.  She could remember her father asking her and she forced herself to go on.  

"No, actually my father trained me for my entire life."  

"Was it hard knowing it was what you had to do?"  Marie couldn't imagine knowing she was being trained to save the world.  She couldn't imagine her father ever caring that much.  No, Bert never cared about anyone but Bert.  

"Why don't we talk about this over dinner, I have some things to finish up here and I'm sure the captains will want a word with you guys."  Dana said after seeing the rueful look on Marie's face.  This girl had something on her mind.  Dana knew the feeling and also knew people need people.  

"Ok."  Marie said and then getting up she headed for the door.  Then she turned to call.  "And doc?"  She called.  

"Hmm?"  Dana asked looking back over her shoulder. 

"Thanks."  Marie gave her a smile and was gone.  

"For what?"  Dana called after her.  

"Just being you."  The other girl called back as the door shut.  

***  

Carter Listened to Ryan lecturing the new rangers and felt a pity for them, they were still so wet behind the ears and he was already giving them hell.  Not that his father hadn't but at least the captain had been more understanding.  Carter wondered why his partner was now being so harsh and then he noticed that Marie although paying attention, was off in her own little world.  He wondered what she was thinking.  He'd seen her go into Dana's office and wondered what they'd talked about. He'd have to asked his girlfriend.  For now though he had to calm Ryan down and yet impress upon the new team the importance of the current situation.  

"Ryan, I think it's time to show them the tapes."  

"The tapes?"  Ryan asked confused.

"The ones of our mistakes."  Joel spoke up for the first time.  

"Oh yes right."  Ryan nodded grimly and went to get them.  Within seconds it was time.  

Sitting there Marie watched as Dana and her team fought monsters, were attacked and the blue ranger missed a mark and went down hard.  

"He should have been ready."  Chad said frowning.  

"And watch."  Captain Grayson said as the shot of Kelsey and the back draft was displayed.  

"She could have been killed."  Chris said and Brian nodded.  

"She didn't check first."  Brian said shaking his head.  

"Yes, and for that she nearly died."  Joel put in.  

"Then there's…" the view   of the time when Carter's morpher had given them away in the tomb.  

"They could have killed you."  Marie gasped at the scene before them.  

"Yes, and today Hollie made a mistake that could have killed her.  Your job as rangers is not only to fight evil but to protect each other."  Captain Grayson said grimly.  

"How could we have?"  Brent asked frowning.  Hadn't they done everything they could have?

"Well, true in that situation you did what you could but in the futures you must be more careful."  Captain Mitchell agreed grimly.  

***  

"Listen I'm sorry for being so annoying with all of my questions."  Marie said as she and Dana sat down to dinner in the galley.   

"Marie we're all rangers."  The elder woman said quietly and Marie   smiled, it was true, they were all rangers.   "Rangers stick together."  

"Right." The brunette smiled.  

  "Hey guys mind if I join you two?"  Both looked up to find the head of lightspeed looking at them hopefully.  

"No, not at all."  Marie saw the doctor's pretty smile.  So she did like him, she'd thought so the night he'd come back from whatever mission he'd been on.  But then she'd not been all that sure.  

"So can I take this to mean you saved them from Ryan's Rath?"  Dana asked with a smile for her boyfriend, she thought that sounded really cute, she'd never had a boyfriend.  She'd always been too busy with work or school and now…  

"It was tough but I managed."  He smiled at the look in Dana's eyes, it was so warm and… Loving?  He felt his heart speed up a bit and wondered how things could change so fast; they'd gone from friendship to…  

"Yeah, he distracted him."  Marie said breaking into Carter's musings.  He took in her pretty face and thought she'd make a good match for his successor.   They were from all indications a lot like he and Dana.  

"He did…"  Dana fairly burst out laughing, there had been a time when he'd have been the one giving the lecture.  

"Hmm, he got us to watch the ranger follies."  Marie told her taking a bite of her tuna salad.  

"Excuse me?"  Dana asked looking from Marie to Carter show shrugged.  

"The tape your father made of all of us."  Carter explained adding when he saw the sad look come into Dana's eyes.   "Our mistakes."  

"Oh, I forgot he made that."  She looked down into her tea cup.  She remembered a lot of things, his stern lectures, and his heart and…  

"Hey, you ok?"  Marie caught the look in the doctor's eyes as well.  

"Yeah," Dana managed a little smile; she could see her father though, lecturing them as the video feed back replayed over the monitor in rescue ops.  

"Listen I can see I'm in the way here so…'  Marie said starting to get up, she'd obviously said something wrong, she didn't want to hurt her predecessor she was so nice.  

"No, no I'm glad your hear, we can finish what we were talking about."  Dana said catching the girl's arm before she could go anywhere.  

"And that was?"  Carter asked as Marie sat back down.  

"Carter…'  Dana began but Marie just smiled and shook her head.  

"It's ok, I was just curious about her experiences as a ranger."  Marie explained.

"Oh, well, she's got a whole truck full of those."  He smiled, they all did.  

"Actually I bet you all do."  Carter wondered if she could read minds.  

"True."  Dana said oblivious to Carter's thoughts.  "You know, it might be fun if…' she began slowly.  

"What?"  Carter asked and Marie thought these to didn't look like two high ranking military officials but young adults in love.  

"What if they come with us tomorrow?"  Dana asked and Carter saw the light in her eyes and was glad the shadows were gone.  

"Tomorrow?"  Marie asked and Carter tried to figure out what she was talking about.  

"We're going sailing with Chad, the ex-blue ranger."  Dana explained and gave Carter a duh look.  

"Oh," Marie said and she wondered how the twelve of hem could do that, their weren't too many cruisers that large.  Not to mention, why? True they were all rangers but…

Carter said thoughtfully.  Maybe she had something there, and then they could all get to know each other and maybe do a little one on one bonding.  But would Chad or Kelsey feeling like doing something like that.  Still there was the light the very idea brought to Dana's eyes.  

"That might um be a good idea but I'll have to call and see if they'd be up for that."  

"Ok," Dana agreed.  

"Hey Chad, Dana and I were just talking and…"  Carter said into his red cell phone.  

Dana noticed then how Marie was casting covert looks over at the young man a table over.  He wasn't bad looking she noticed, although Carter was better but still Marie had good taste, red rangers made for good catches.  

"He's cute."  She called in a stage whisper to the new pink ranger.  

"Hmm?"  Marie glanced over at the doctor and saw the knowing sparkle in the other girl's eyes and blushed slightly.  She'd not realized her curiosity was noticeable.  

"Brian."  Dana smiled and Marie's color deepened.  Oh yes, she had her number.  

"Oh, um yeah."  Marie fumbled what could she say?  

"Oh so that's the way the cookie crumbles."  Dana smirked knowingly.  But then she'd felt the same about Carter for as long as she could remember.  Now he was hers and…  It was a pang, not in her heart but in her back.  She had probably done too much in treating Hollie earlier.  Taking deep breath she shifted and couldn't help the wince.  

"Doc are you ok?"  Marie asked seeing the pain flash across her face.  

"Oh… Yeah."  Dana let out the breath.  "My back's just…'  

"Come on why don't we get you back to your room."  Marie said getting up and moving to help the other woman up.  

"No, no I'm good."  Dana argued though her back still ached.  

"Hey just talked to Chad and Kelsey, everything's cool."  Carter said and Dana smiled a little.  

"It is?"  Marie didn't know what to say or think, they didn't even know them and yet they were being invited sailing with them?  

"Yes."  Carter smiled at Dana and then noticed her pained expression.  "Dana are you ok?"  

"I…"  She began and felt another stinging pain.  

"She's fine."  Marie put in.  

"Good, maybe you should go to bed early tonight since tomorrow's going to be a big day.  Carter suggested and she rolled her eyes like a child being told to do homework.  

"What are you two ganging up on me?"  Dana forced levity into her voice.  

"No, not at all."  Carter said quickly.  

"I wonder."  Dana made a little pouting face.  

"I'm going to go look in on Hollie."  Marie said and the captain nodded absently as he tried to convince Dana to go to bed.  

"Look you've had a long day and your still healing."  He reasoned.  

"Carter, we're about to wage another war, there's really not the time…"  She argued, knowing she'd already gotten too far behind.  

"Well, since I gave on the idea of the new team to come tomorrow you can give on this."  He edged.  

"But Carter…"  She began but his kiss cut her off.  

"Hey, no fair."  She yelped when he finally broke the kiss and began to carry her from the room.  She couldn't believe he'd lifted her so smoothly, not even wincing at her 5FT 8in.  

"Who said life was fair?"  He smirked at her as he headed for the door.  

"But Carter everyone will talk and…"  She looked at her hands even as she yearned to wrap them around his neck.  

"Well then, I'll just have to fix that."  He said, sitting her on her feet and dropping to his knees.  

"Carter?"  She asked wondering what in heavens name he was up to.  

"Dana Anne Mitchell, I know we haven't been dating all that long but will you marry me?"  The question had the power of a blaster, cutting off all sound.   

"Carter…'  She breathed, had he just done this?  Was he serious?  But then she knew that he was, by the heart felt look in his blue eyes.  

"Say yes!"  Joel shouted and Dana blushed, how could he be asking her this?  They'd been dating like three days and… but then she'd loved him for so long…  

"Yeah you two are perfect together!"    Brent shouted and found Angela glaring at him, as she was her own husband.  

"I…"  What could she say?  How could they just get married?  How could they add this to everything?  He didn't even know about the nightmares… He didn't know about…  She felt the tears welling up, the panic…  She loved him but…  "I can't…"  

TBC

***  

A bit of a shocker don't you think?  


	16. In the Aftermath

Chapter 16 In the aftermath

Joel couldn't believe what had just happened, had Carter just proposed?  He'd never thought to see the red ranger do that, especially in such a public way.  He watched too now as Dana ran out and wondered what had happened.  Why had she turned him down?  They were so perfect for one another, even he saw that.  She'd been so lost with out him; he'd seen that sad look in her eyes.  He wondered if he should try to find out what happened from Carter, he too looked baffled.  

***  

Angela sat there across from her husband watching Dana go and wondering what was going on?  She'd have thought Dana would be thrilled by the proposal; she obviously loved Carter very much.  Every time she looked at him lately she had stars in her blue eyes.  Was it fear?  The scientist knew that Dana's youth hadn't been normal; she spent her time training for both medical school and to be a ranger.  There had been little time for socializing.  Was she scared she'd not make a good wife or something like that or was it that he was just moving too fast?  

Looking at her husband she noted he was watching Carter and she knew he'd go to help his friend so she got up to go after hers.  

***  

The four seated at the table could only stare at the captain, he looked confused and a little lost.  Chris wondered if he'd planned that or had just did it spontaneously.  

Brent couldn't understand what had just happened.  The captain, the laid back of the two commanders had just asked the doctor to marry him and had been turned down?  What was wrong with the woman?  From the look in the captain's eyes when he'd asked her he loved her very much.  Wasn't that why people got married?  Didn't she love him back?  

Heath didn't think, he just got to his feet and headed for the captain.  

"sir?"  Heath asked slowly and Carter turned to look at him blankly.  Heath knew he had to be in shock.  

"Hmm?"  The older man asked detachedly.  

"Are you alright?"  Heath asked and the red clad man just lust looked at him in confusion.  

"Oh, I um."  He managed after a second. n

"come on."  Heath said and led him over to their table.  Brian who'd gone to the line again arrived with a steaming mug of something.  

"Here."  the new red ranger told him setting the cup before him.  

"What?"  Carter looked from Brian to Heath and then to the others at the table.  

"Drink it."  Heath urged.  

"I…"  what was he thinking?  Carter couldn't just sit here, he had to know what just happened.  Why had she fled?  

***  

"Dana?"  Marie frowned as she spotted the doctor racing down the corridor.  A frown marred Marie's pretty face.  what had happened?  She been so happy.  Marie then watched as captain Mitchell ran after his sister.  

"Dana!"  He called trying to get her attention.  

"Sir what's happened?"  Marie asked but he just brushed her off.  Marie didn't stop though, she followed nearly having to run to keep up.  

"Just go she's…" the captain began but Marie didn't listen, she just kept going.  

"I'm a girl sir."  that had The woman watching smiling slightly.  It was good, Angela thought to have Ryan not get what he now wanted.  

"I don't really know," Ryan said when he realized she was just as determined to check on Dana.  "Come on."  

When they reached the door Ryan didn't hesitate just knocked.  

"Dana," Captain Mitchell began.   "Dana open up."  He said and then a pain went through him at the pain in his sister's voice.  

"go away."  She called and Marie could steel there was heartbreak in her voice.  What had happened?  She really wished the captain would tell her something.  

"No, I'm not going anywhere."  Ryan called and banged on the door again.  

"Just leave me alone!"  She cried and there was a thud as something hit the door.  That really worried Ryan; he'd never known her to throw things, not outside of battle.  What was going on?  

"Let me try."  Marie said resting a hand on his shoulder.  He just looked from the girl to the door and nodded.  

Stepping forward Marie then softly knocked.  

***  

"Doc?  Doc is everything ok?"   Dana heard Marie's concerned voice and wanted to throw something, didn't they get it, she just wanted to be alone for a little bit.  She wondered how Marie had even gotten involved; she'd already left when it had all started.  

"Please Marie, tell him to go away."  She said never the less.  She just wanted to be alone, all alone to figure this out. 

***

"Sir this might go better if you…'  Marie began slowly knowing he wasn't going to like this.  Still she knew Dana would be more like to talk to another woman tan even her brother.  

Ryan looked down at her a long moment, his inner conflict evident on his handsome face.  With another look from Marie to the door he nodded.  

***  

Dana heard the retreating footfalls and then the soft knock on the door.  

"He's gone."  Came Marie's tentative voice and Dana felt relief go through her, finally, she was alone.  True her new friend was outside but Marie was after all a girl and might understand the need to be left alone.  

"Now will you go?  I just need to be by myself."  Dana asked hopefully and waited trying to hold back her tears.  

"No, Doc, I don't know what happened but running wont help."  Marie called softly.  Why was it everyone kept saying that?  

"It's none of your business."  

"I know that but I also know that if you don't talk to one of us your brother will just come back."  Marie reasoned and Dana knew she was right but she really didn't want to try and explain things when she didn't know what to say.  What was she going to tell her?  Oh, I'm just scared he'll see the real me?  Oh that would be really great.  

"I'll shoot him."  Dana said and then she heard the snicker. 

"Come on doc I know you won't shoot him."  Marie said adding.  "You're too smart to go to jail."  

"Funny."  Dana looked at her feet she had never felt so bad, not even when her father had died.  

"Yep that's me, the joker."  Marie said grimly.  

"Why are you doing this?"  Dana asked wearily and there was a pause. 

"Rangers stick together no matter what."  Marie told her and Dana did feel a little smile tilting up her lips.  It was true, she knew that.  

"Yeah, well I do need some time to myself, can we talk in the morning?"  

"Um," there was a moment's hesitation.  "Ok."  

"Night."  Dana said in relief.  

"Night doc."  The voice of her successor called and then Dana heard the sound of Marie's retreating footsteps.  Thank the heavens, she was finally alone.  

***  

"So you think he should just leave it?"  Chris asked frowning at Joel.  The ex-green ranger nodded.  

"For tonight, think about it man, women get all weird and stuff when their emotions are involved."  Joel explained shrugging as the memory of his own wife's upset reoccurred to him.  

"But I don't get it, she loves me."  Carter said frowning.  

"And maybe that scares her."  Marie said as she came over to joining the group huddled around the table.  

"How is she?"  Carter asked coming half out of his seat.  

"Which?  Doc or Hollie?"  Marie asked innocently.  

"Both."  Brent said quickly.  

"Hollie's   fine, resting in fact."  Marie told them then taking pity on the captain she added. "The doctor's in her room.  She doesn't want to talk to anyone."  

"Why?  I just don't get it."  Carter looked into the cup of herbal tea.  What had he done?  He loved her; she loved him, was he just moving to fast or was there something else?  

Oblivious to his commander's inner turmoil.  No, he was more concerned with the brunette still standing by their table while she looked for another chair.  He noted too that there were none, all already having been taken.  With out a single thought he got to his feet.  

"Here."  Brian said and she looked at him.  Then after looking from the new red ranger to his seat.  Her heart gave a little flutter but she managed to shake her head.  . 

"I'm ok."  

"Well here then."  Brian said taking a seat once again and then shifting so she could have half f it. 

"Ok."  Marie said blushing only slightly as she accepted the invitation.  

"Man Angie got like that when I told her I loved her."  Joel said bringing both the red and pink rangers back to the current situation.  

"She did?"  Carter asked surprised.  The day she'd picked him up for their date she'd seemed so happy about it.  

"Yeah, she didn't have the most normal childhood, growing up a genius."  Joel explained and Carter could understand, Angela Rawlings was one of the smartest people he'd ever met.  Then a thought struck him.  "Kind of the way Dana did."  

"Hmm?"  Heath asked surprised.  The doctor just seemed so normal, like any one of them; he could remember how she'd joked around with them upon her arrival at his boat.  

"From what I gathered her father had Dana training day and night for her entire life."  Carter frowned was that true?  He knew he'd been a real task master but this bad.  .  

"Well not really, he just considered it more important than most other things."  Ryan commented joining them.  

"She won't talk to you either?"  Carter asked worriedly seeing the annoyed look on his friends face.  

"No, that's why I let Marie try."  Ryan sighed and he snatched a chair as a pair at a nearby table left.  Zone noticed how Marie pretended not to see.  Brian didn't seem to mind either.  

"Well, we know how that came out."  Chris said shaking his head.  

***  

"Over ride!"  Carter called; he was going to find out what was going on and right now.  He deserved at least that much. 

"Carter what are you doing here?"  Dana asked and he saw her hen, laying in a ball on the bed, her back to him.  

"We need to talk."  He said and strode around the end of the bed; they'd not do this front to back.  

"Look, I know you're pissed, you should be but I don't know what to tell you."  She said and he heard it then, the tears in her voice.  

"You don't have to, Dana; I know that was sudden and not at all romantic."  He began slowly and moving closer, he turned on the lamp.  Sure enough her face was red and blotchy, her eyes puffy, and there was still a trail of tears glistening on her cheeks.  

"Romantic?"  She sniffed as if confused.  What was he talking about?  He was so sweet and kind and so hot…  "Carter you are romantic."  

"Then what's wrong?"  He asked quietly kneeling down before her so they were on eye level.  

"Carter, we barely know each other and…' she said and whipped at her cheeks with a sleeve.  

"Dana we've known each other for more than two years."  He reminded her and pulling out a handkerchief he blotted the tears away.  

***  

"But…"   She began surprised his touch was so gentle.  

"Dana what are you so afraid of?" He asked softly knowing now that that was the problem.  She was scared.  

"I, I'm not." She managed not to let him know just what she was really feeling. But she was in his arms and he was holding her, stroking her back.

"I don't know what's wrong but Dana if I have to wait for all of eternity I will."  He promised and kissed the crown of her head, smelling the soft scent that was simply Dana.  

"You will?"  She asked and her tone confirmed his notion that she was scared.  

"Yes, I love you."  He said simply and began to rock her slightly as he felt her body relaxing slowly. 

"Oh."  She managed and then pulled back slightly so she could see his blue eyes.  "But why?"  

"Because you are you."  He said after a minute's thought.  

"Carter, I don't deserve you."  She said woefully.  

"Nor I you but this is right Dana, I know that, I have since that song began to play."  He said and she frowned, what was he talking about?  This night just kept getting stranger and stranger.  

"The song?"  She asked and he smiled as if knowing her thoughts.  

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, without saying a word you can light up the dark."  

"Oh…"    She blushed, she'd almost completely forgotten about that.  Still as he continued to hold her to him, his voice caressing the words the world seemed to melt away.  

And then there was his soft voice.  It was so soothing, so gentle, just like Carter.  She wondered sleepily why she'd panicked and then knew she had to tell him.  

"Woa!"  She saw him falling, and then the tentacle.

"If I go down I'm taking you with me!" The demon queen shrieked and Dana watched her brother fight to grab their leader. She could feel the tears stream

Down her face. She wanted to cry to her to let Him go, to do something. Reaching for her blaster she found it gone and saw Carter's hand slipping. There

Was no more time. She flipped over the edge of the tomb.

"Dana no!" She felt arms grabbing her and then watched in horror as Carter fell.

"No!" She screamed and jerked awake. She barely had time to realize it was another dream when the door burst open and three people all in defensive mode

Ran in.

"What the?" Chris asked regaining his normal stance.

"Nothing I..."

"Again?" Ryan frowned crossing the floor to his little sister.

"It's ok, I'm ok." She said and Chris sensing so he couldn't be of assistance.

"What are you talking about again?" Carter demanded looking from Ryan to the woman he sat beside.  What was going on?  

"Nothing, please just go to bed." Dana said visibly trying to pull herself together.

"Nightmares." Ryan called even as Dana glared at her brother.

"Darn it Ryan if I wanted people to know I'd have said something." She said angrily.

"There's nothing wrong with nightmares." Carter said quietly.

"Just leave." Dana said feeling as if she'd just lost everything. Now he knew and he'd never understand. And she couldn't deal with this not now, not after earlier.  

Carter never even thought about leaving. He had a feeling that this was why she'd not wanted to go to bed. It felt right to cross the floor to push Ryan

Aside. He was barely aware when the other man left.

"This is why you said no." Carter said with a sudden clarity even as she scooted away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered, the nightmare was still too fresh.

"Dana, you should have said something." He began thinking of what Marie had said. "We all had a rough time after that battle." He began and she just looked

At him. "Dane do you know I had nightmares about the tomb for almost a year after?"

"You had a reason." She said quietly even as he scooted slowly towards her, almost as if she were a skittish animal.

"And you didn't? Dana you were nearly crushed in the old base." He said quietly but she just shook her head.

"I can deal with those." She managed.

"Then what do you dream about?" Carter asked pausing in his slow progress. When she just shook her head he spoke softly. "Come on Dane, you know I am not

Leaving until you come clean."

Dana just gave him a look and got off the bed and headed for her dresser.

"You know my mother once told me that scars take not only time but love to heal."

"I have love; both Dad and Ryan were up with me every night." She said picking up her brush even as he watched her. "Ryan still does. You never wondered

Why he changed the quarter's assignments." Thinking of that Carter could remember Ryan's insisting to be beside his sister. He'd not even thought about

The why, figuring they just wanted to be close. Then something else hit him and a little smile crossed his lips.

"Well there have been a few nights you didn't have any dreams." Watching her face in the mirror he saw she knew exactly which one that was. "Do you know why that

Is?" He was off the bed and moving to her even as he went on. "Do you know why that is?"

Dana jumped at the feel of his hands on her shoulders. The ele3ctiricty was there but also a safety she'd felt only with Dad or Ryan.

"Carter not now I..." He pressed a soft kiss to the spot just below her ear.

"Because you're loved." His words sent warmth through out her chest and a fluttering in her belly." Not just now, not just in the last few days but for a very long time now.

Her eyes began to drift shut but Carter shook his head.

"Look here."

"Hmmm?" She asked gazing at their reflection.

"Tell me." He said traversing a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Carter I..."

"Please?" He asked his gaze locking on hers a long moment. Dana was then a little surprised when he picked her up and strode from the room.

"Carter?"

"Shhh." He said and neither were aware of the pair of eyes watching or the smile on the phantom face.  

"Ok talk to me." Carder said laying her on the bed then moving to lie beside her.

Dana didn't think she could tell him, he'd think she was stupid. It was stupid, after all the dream just showed how selfish she was. If she stopped trying to save

Him then... She didn't realize that tears were streaming down her face.

"Come on angel I can't help if I don't know." He said pulling her so her head rested on his shoulder.

Dana felt him in every breath, every fiber, the room was simply the man, his smell, his style, him. It was like a charm as he had been before.

"It's ok, I'm ok now." She said and be used a finger to tilt her chin up.

"Come on Dana you trust me right?" He asked solemnly.

"You know I do." She replied feeling much better.

"So talk to me." He urged knowing she would, something but her whole manner had changed, eased.

"It was during that last battle, after you thought we'd won." She began to shake slightly.

Carter had been living with that memory for a long time and had finally stopped flinching at it. Now as she went on it was hard, his arms tighten reflexively.

"She was pulling you down and you couldn't hold on. Ryan and the others were trying to reach you and she was pulling...." By now she was weeping softly

And he then realized that for the others it must but been hard, to watch with no way to stop it. He'd seen the others reaching for him but she'd not been

There. She had been in the back of the group or on a side he'd not seen. Closing his eyes he began to move his hand up and down her spine in a means of calming her, as much for her as himself as memories washed from her to him.

"I wanted to do something that day I wanted to scream at her to let you go, to make her but I couldn't. She was dragging you and you couldn't hold on, if

I tried to reach you the others, who were stronger couldn't." She sobbed. It was hard saying this; it was like pulling out her guts, one by one. She felt

His hand on her back; it kept her from falling into the memory as she went on. "In the dream I do try and save you, I jump into the tomb to grab you, but

Instead of helping my actions cause you to be sucked down with her. Because Ryan and Joel grab me."

Carter held on to her even tighter. She was crying so hard it was a wonder her bones didn't break. He thought if she did his heart would go with her, it was

Already cracking. She'd lived with that nightmare for that long? How had she done it? He'd thought he was self-contained.  It hit him that she was blaming

Herself for what had happened in the dream. He had the feeling that dream guilt could be just as destructive as true guilt. And she hadn't wanted him to know, she'd been afraid he'd what? Be mad?  What could he say?  Well maybe she was right, maybe they were moving too fast.  If she didn't know him enough to trust something like this...  

TBC  

***  


	17. Sunday cruising

Chapter 17   Sunday Cruising 

"There they are!" Kelsey called happily. CHAD turned from where he and Angela had been talking.

"Took you 2 long enough!" The young man clad in cut off jeans and a blue tank top called happily as he and Heath stood making some last minute adjustments to the muter.  

"Sorry, we had a rather late night!" Carter called and out of the corner of his eye he saw Dana's face go a becoming crimson. Why hadn't he noticed just how beautiful a blush could be a long time again? 

Ryan just looked them over.  So the nightmare had fixed things?  They looked ok again.  He then watched as Carter climbed aboard and then reached back for her.  

"Thanks." She told him and moved to her brother.  

"You look bright eyed and bushy tiled."  She loud enough for everyone to hear then added lower so only he'd hear. 

"Listen I'm really sorry about before." She said and he shrugged.

"We are what we are." Was all he said as Carter joined them?

"Hey, Kelse do the honors?" Chad asked his wife and she moved to him and both past and present blue rangers stepped back.

"Alright!" She whooped and Joel shook his head.

"Looks like some things never change." The sky-cowboy laughed.

"Well then Holl you're normal."  Brent called to the now yellow ranger who, Dana realized, was seated in a deck chair.  

"Hey I'm very normal."  

"Yeah for Billy the Kid."  

"Ha ha ha."  

"Yep the tradition lives on."  

"Hey,"  

"Hey."  

"Listen, I wanted to thank you about all of this."  

"Oh, hey, you might be a couple years older but we're friends."  

"Yeah, yeah we are."  

"Good now why don't we go have a little fun."  

"Sounds like a plan to me."  

*****

Talking, laughing, and listening to music they enjoyed themselves.

Carter could see that while still keeping herself a little aloof Dana was joining in. She and the other 2 women.

"Come on like you never thought a guy in high school was hot." Kelsey said to Angela.

"No, I was a little busy studying to notice them." The scientist.

"You know I didn't have time either but there was one guy." Dana admitted.

"Who?" Marie asked interestedly leaning in to hear better.  

"You'll laugh." Dana blushed a little and Hollie looked at Marie 

"No," Angela said with a little smirk.

"He was a guy on one of those teen shows." Dana confessed.

"What, saved by the bell?" Hollie asked and Dana shook her head.

"California Dreams." Dana said and waited for the laughter.

"I used to watch that on Saturday mornings." Kelsey smiled. "Matt was so cute."

"So which guy was it?" Angela asked the pink clad woman.

"Jake."

"Oooh Jake?" Marie squeaked. "Who would have thought?"

"What's wrong with Jake?" Angela asked.

"Nothing, the guy was really cute but he was the bad boy, you know, black leather jacket and killer singing voice." Marie grinned.  

"Black leather?" Angela asked looking at Dana a little smirk on her lips.

"Don't forget the motorcycle." Hollie added helpfully and Dana blushed.

"Well, I always thought that it would be great to have a boyfriend who could fight, not a marshal artist but street fight, who could sing and do the sweetest things." Dana smiled wistfully and Kelsey smiled.

"I always thought Slater on Saved by the bell was a sweetie." The elder yellow clad woman smiled.

"I guess I really missed out didn't I." Angela sighed.

"Not really, I mean you got one of the most romantic guys around." Kelsey pointed out.  

"Yeah remember when he thought your surprise was just for him?" Kelsey asked and Angela laughed.

"Or when he thought you wanted to have dinner with just him when your planned was to join all of us in the galley?" Dana said then her face took on a sad look.

"Hay what's wrong?" Angela asked and Dana looked away.

"Have you ever thought how much we're about to put the new team through?" The doctor asked morosely as she rose from her seat and walked to the side of the boat.

"Hello we're the new team and we're fine with it.'    Hollie told them shrugging.  

"Dana they know what they're getting into." Angela said quietly joining her. Slowly the other women followed suit.  

"No, how can they?" Dana asked looking at the younger women. "They're just kids."

"Like we were." Kelsey said in understanding.  

"Is that why you didn't want to work for Lightspeed?" Angela asked remembering the last day. She could still see Joel's hopeless expression, Dana pacing and the captain looking so dejected. She'd been able to find and take comfort in Joel and Kelsey with Chad but who had Dana had? Her father had been so lost, and Carter trying to save her brother. Reaching out she rested a hand on Dana's arm. Of course that had been hard." We got through it." She said and Kelsey agreed.

"Barely. Do you know I still have nightmares about those last few minutes? I just don't know how to watch that happen again." Dana confessed, she'd thought she was ready for this but last night watching Ryan's plight all over again…  

"I used to." Kelsey admitted quietly.

Marie saw that this was troubling the doc and it struck her that the reason she'd probably got so upset last night probably had something to do with this.  She also knew that with out the rangers they'd never have had a chance to be where they were now.  There would be no more Mariner Bay, no more rangers and no more days like this, slow and easy.  

"I know what you mean." Joel said joining the girls and bringing the new pink ranger back to the present.  

"It was rough for a long time." the sky cowboy added thoughtfully.  

"But that's why we're doing it." Chris said also joining them.

"We know what to expect and so maybe we can prepare them." Ryan said and Dana wondered if every past ranger melded so well with their replacements.  

"I hope we can." She said and sighed when a pair of strong arms encircled her waste and pulled her back against a firm chest. She felt Carter's warmth seeping into her and chasing the sudden chill away. She remembered what he'd said the other night, the way he'd reasoned it all out.  It was still so hard though, the nightmares had come back full tilt.  

They were still standing around when a new song came on over the radio and Joel pulled his wife into the middle of the deck. As they began to dance Chad and Kelsey followed suit. To Dana's amusement Brian asked Marie as well and they were dancing.  .  Then there were just the others, standing around, not talking really.  

"Want to dance?" Carter asked in Dana's ear and Dana shook her head.

"Carter if we all pair off Ryan will feel left out." she explained turning to look at her brother. True as that was she didn't want him to know the real truth, she had gotten out of it before, now if…  

"Go on, I'm fine." Ryan called having obviously heard the conversation.

"I um..."

"Dana?"

"I, She began then went on after a minute." I UN have to go to the bathroom. With that she headed below deck before Carter could cache her arm.

"What was that all about?" Joel called and Carter frowned in puzzlement.

"'I'm not sure." With that he disappeared below the deck to go find the doctor.

She stood in the little bathroom looking at her reflection; she had to be crazy to date Carter. He'd never want to stay with her, she was so inept. She'd

No idea how to dance, or really do anything romantic. Maybe if she waited long enough they'd finish dancing.

The rap on the door had her nearly jumping out of her shoe.

"I'll be out in a sec." She said and forced herself to pull it together. She couldn't hide in here forever.

"Hey," Dana was surprised to find it was Carter.

"Hey, it's all yours." She said but when she tried to move passed him he caught her arm.

"Dana, is something wrong?" He asked taking in her face, she looked a little out of sorts, not upset but almost worried.

"No, why would something be wrong?"

"You ran away."

"I didn't I had to make use of the..."

"I've seen you run before, you were running, come on Dane talk to me." He said and she sighed. Well so much for finally being a couple.

"Look, there are things you don't know about me. Things you probably should but..." Her voice trailed off and she looked away.

He wondered where this had come from; she was always so confident, so matter-of-fact. What could be so bad she didn't want him to know? Gently he turned

Her back to face him.

"What?" He asked softly." Dana what ever it is I'm not going anywhere."  

"I, well you know my father, he raised me great, don't forget that." She said quickly then when he nodded she went on. "The thing was he spent his time with instructing me in things I'd need to be a ranger and in medicine. There were a lot of things I never um..." She looked at her feet. "Carter, I can't dance." She blurted at last adding, "I can't cook except in survival kits and I can't curl my hair." Dana didn't look at him through any of the last and he felt his heart catch, she'd been afraid he'd not like her just for all of that? Then something else struck him that was why the other night she had claimed her feet hurt when he'd asked her to dance.  

"Dana," Once again he lifted her face so she was looking up at him. "It's ok, I can cook, I like your hair just the way it is and dancing is optional, I can teach you though if you'd like to learn." He added with a little smile.

"You..."

"I care about you not what you can do." With that he kissed her nose.

"Your sure?" She couldn't help but ask.

"You bet." He said and kissed her in earnest this time.

"So want to learn?" He asked and she looked at him a little bemusedly. He just chuckled. "Dancing." Taking her left hand placing it on her shoulder, and holding her right in his. Then with his free hand on her lower back he began guiding her in a slow waltz.

"Um," she didn't want to break the moment but a thought occurred to her. "Shouldn't we go back up? The others will..."

"Miss us, your right." Still instead of moving he covered her lips with his own in a gentle kiss. It was innocent and as chased as it was still fire licked

Between them, ebbing raging and it was perfect.

"Lets go." She began to tug him topside.

***  

"Hey there you 2 are!" Kelsey called and Carter nodded slightly as he pulled Dana to where the others still danced. She didn't object this time when he pulled her close and they began moving to the music.

"You know when we stopped being rangers I thought we'd stop being friends." Kelsey said a little while later as the group sat around munching on potato salad and cold fried chicken.

"I know." Joel leaned back in his seat.   

"You really thought that?"  

"I didn't."  Joel said cockily.  

"Was he always so cocky?"  Hollie asked and Joel grinned while his wife rolled her eyes.  

"Always.'  Dana laughed.  

"You know I think once your rangers there's always a part of you that is sealed to each other." Carter told his friends.  He was relaxing in his seat beside Dana.  

"Hey yeah that's another good thing about being a ranger." Chad smiled over at his wife, who returned it.

"I know I got my first and best friends thanks to the power." Ryan said and Dana was glad. She could still remember how difficult it had been for him. He'd tried so hard but things were just strained for a long time but now... She took a bite of her potato salad to try and get rid of the lump in her throat.

"So you think we're adjusting to each other well?" Chris asked and Joel nodded.

"You guys have already begun to pair into your fighting units."

"I know your almost like us." Joel said looking at his friends old and new.

"Yeah, But it's Hollie and Brent, Brian and Chris." Dana nodded. 

"What about Us?" Marie asked frowning slightly.

"Heath's still looking for his nitch." Joel inputted. Then Marie saw the blue ranger nod.  

"I'm good I guess but fighting not exactly my style."  Heath admitted. 

"And Marie's more into doing it herself." Ryan replied.

"Excuse me?"  Marie asked a brow arching in question.  

"He's right; you just do whatever is needed.'  Brian nodded from beside her.  Marie just made a face at him.  

"Sounds kind of like someone else I know." Kelsey looked at Dana. "What? I fought like you guys."

"Yes wherever you were needed." Joel nodded.

"You get more done that way." The pink clad young woman smiled. This was turning out to be a very nice day after all.

"But I do remember one thing." Kelsey said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Brent asked a brow arched in curiosity.  

"Dana was always the first to worry if one of us got hurt." Shifting in her seat Kelsey took another sip of iced tea. "I'm a medic." Dana shrugged.

"There was one person you really worried about." Angela smirked from Dana to Carter then back.

"What's this?" Brent asked the scientist.

"Whenever we thought something had happened to Carter Dana would act like a girlfriend, running to him, when he was alright."  

"That's right; man you sure got a lot of hugs."  Chad shook his head in amusement.  

Carter glanced over at the woman beside him and saw that her face was a bit pinker than it had been. In that sense the nightmares of the night before made perfect sense.  

"Kelsey's right." Joel Nodded slowly. "You were always the first to run up when something happened." He grinned at her and she wanted to slip beneath the table.

"You were just as bad though." Angela smiled adding, "When she had to fight memoris watching Dana brought back your memory."

"That's what did it?" Kelsey asked a brow raised in surprise.

"Yes and you should have seen him when he went to help her. There was nothing that could have stopped him."

"So? I'm human. My best friend was in trouble.  I didn't want her hurt."

"Sounds to me like you 2 were a little blind." Brian spoke up then a knowing smile on his handsome face.

"They say love is." Marie said and Chad and Kelsey exchanged looks in that old way of theirs.

"Not ours. I knew I loved Angie from that first time I saw her."

Marie shook her head, she could see they were embarrassing the doc but she thought that Carter should be the one to defend her.  

"I um..." Dana tried to think of some other topic. She finished her tea then and had an excuse to leave. "I'll be back." With that she disappeared below deck.

"Do you guys have to embarrass her?" Carter asked after being sure Dana was gone.

"Huh?" Joel looked puzzled.

"You four have been together for a while now. We're just starting out and it's not exactly easy." He said grimly and Joel, Kelsey and Chad looked at their plates.

"Sorry," the latter couple said in unison.

"Right."

"You really do love my sister." Ryan said quietly and Carter looked over at him locking eyes with his friend.

"Yes." Was all he had to say?

"Good." with that the conversation dropped.

*****

Dana stood before the fridge and sighed. She'd known that this would not be easy, the comments but from her friends? Not that they were being cruel, still it was a bit disconcerting to have Carter would find out about her past over concern. If he didn't know she'd loved him back then it was because she didn't want him to. He'd think she was dumb for not saying something sooner.

Taking a deep breath she rinsed off her dishes, set them ' the rack and turned to go back on deck.

*****

"Dana tell Joel that he can't set off fireworks." Brian pleaded as she moved towards the table.

"Do you know how dangerous they are Joel?" The doctor in Dana asked as she took her seat once more.

"But it's the perfect end to the perfect day." He argued plaintively.

"And if you shoot out an eye I don't have my instruments to treat you here

"You guys are absolutely no fun." Joel muttered and Dana shrugged.

"We're not children anymore." Marie put in sounding like a doctor herself, making Dana smile.

"So what now?" Hollie asked draining her iced tea.

"There's this lagoon not far from here, we can catch a great show." Chad informed them and Kelsey nodded.

"It's really something." The ex-yellow ranger smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Heath asked.

"We'll clear the table." Hollie offered and she Marie and Chris set to the task as Chad and Heath adjusted their coarse.

*****

Fifteen minutes later when they pulled into the little cove Joel was still sulking.

"Is it safe to swim here?" Brent asked Kelsey who nodded. Then the new green ranger silently walked up behind his predecessor and with Kelsey's help tossed him overboard.

"Hey!" He sputtered surfacing.

"If your going to sulk like a child, you can be treated like one." Kelsey called cheerfully.

"I never..."

"I want my fire works!" Hollie then began stamping her feet like a child in the throws of a temper tantrum.

"Just you wait!" Joel called seeing Ryan coming up behind her. Kelsey must have seen something in his face because she sidestepped last minute and Ryan went over the side.

"Ryan!" Dana ran to the side and watched for her brother surface. WHEN she didn't see him she kicked off her shoes and did a swan dive over the side.

"Dana!" Carter called even as she went. The leader of the current lightspeed unit could guess what Ryan was about and just hoped she'd not land on him.

Marie sighed and kicking off her shoes she was ready to go. She had a feeling it would turn into an all out water battle.

"Here we go." Brian joined her at the side and as one they were over the side.

As Carter and Angela stood by the railing watching, Dana surfaced, was dragged down then Ryan surfaced and was pulled down again.

"You were calling my husband childish?" Angela called to Hollie who was currently trying to clobber Joel.

"Hey sis?" Ryan began swimming up behind Dana. He locked his arm around her as if to dunk her.  Her back had healed so there wasn't as much pain as once might have thought.  No, the scabs had dissolved.  

"WHAT?" She asked realizing what he was doing.

"Think that boyfriend of yours is a little too hot up there?" He asked towing her backwards. She caught his drift and fought back a grin.

"Lets do it." She said and was ready when ha dunked her.

*****

Carter watched her; she was lovely, her blonde hair dripping in her face. Her eyes spitting fierce as she dove in to chase Ryan. She was so amazing and to think he could have lost her. One thing was for sure he'd never let her go.

Captain Grayson was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he never knew what was going on until he felt the arm and was falling. He managed a breath before he felt the water close over him.

Dana watched him come up and the look on his face had her howling. He looked utter adorable, disorientated and as he wiped the hair from his face she continued to giggle.

"You?" He asked incredulously and she never saw him coming as he pounced after her.

"Carter no I..." She yelped as he grabbed her and kissed her hard and just as she was beginning to respond he dunked her.

Marie was too busy watching the scene she never felt anyone coming, she just fund herself pulled under.  

"Why you!"  She was then chasing after Brain who'd dunked her.  Brian laughed as he dove beneath the surface, and then found himself being tickled, by two very quick hands as they surfaced.  

"I'll teach you to dunk me you little…"  Marie made a dive for him.  

"Hey, don't give people the wrong idea."  He said catching her about the waist.

"Brian!"  She laughed and he grinned and jerked her close, pinning her hands between them.  

Suddenly their laughter faded and the pair found themselves staring at one another.  

***  

"Hey look."  Carter said stopping his fun with Dana to point to the new pink and red rangers.  

"What…' Dana frowned at first then followed where he was indicating. "Oh."  She smiled in realization.  

"Yeah, looks familiar doesn't it?"  Dana smiled and found herself in Carter's arms, pulled, back against him.  

***  

Red and pink romance must be in the air."  Chad said to his wife as he swam up to doggie paddle beside her.  Kelsey smiled as well.  

"Hmm, I'd say."  

***  

"I umm..."  Marie began but Brian's lips cut her off.  She didn't mind, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him right back.  

"Now I'd say that seals it."  

"Hmm" Marie asked in a daze.  

"This."  He picked her up and then instead of dunking her he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the boat's ladder.  

"Brian?"  She asked both bewildered and concerned by this new behavior.

"I think we ought to talk."  He said quietly and Marie felt pain well up, didn't had it just been a momentary laps?  Would he ask her to forget the kiss?  

"oh if your mad…'  She began but his hand on her back was gentle as he urged her on.  

"Just go on up."  

"Ok."  She did and waited for him to join her.  

"Listen, I know we haven't known each other more than a few days but Marie there's this thing, I don't know what but…'  Brain said moving to the opposite side of the deck.  He looked out at the water out passed the trees lining the opening of the little cove.  

"An attraction?"  She asked wondering if that was all he felt, true she'd felt it first but since the fire she'd begun feeling something more.  

"Yes, but there's something more than just that, a caring I guess."  He admitted and she moved to stand beside him.  

"Does it bother you?"  She asked hoping against hope that it didn't.  

"No, you?"  He asked turning to gaze down at her slightly.

"No."  She said slowly, now what was he going to say?  Maybe he'd ask her out.  

"Good."  He said and she was more confused, he was pleased?  Why was it she sucked at this inner person thing?  

"You mean you like it?"  She asked and he shrugged a little.  

"I like you and I would like to get to know you."  He said slowly and she thought she detected a hint of hopefulness in his tone.  

"Oh, well then, I'd like that too."  She said smiling up at him and he leaned to kiss her lightly.  

The clapping started and the couple turned to find all but Carter and Dana there standing by the ladder.  

"Ok, that's embarrassing."  Marie muttered and he smiled and let her hide her face in his jacket.  

"Sorry about this guys."  Dana said joining the group.  "We couldn't stop them all."  

"It's ok."  Brian said and Marie nodded lifting her head once more.  

"Now we know how you must feel."  Marie shook her head.

"That you do."  Carter grinned.  

"Hey guys it's starting!"   Kelsey called and all turned to see the sun starting to sink.  

"Woe, it really is something."  Chris said smiling at the warm amber glow of the setting sun.  

"Yep, we found this spot on our honeymoon cruise." Kelsey smiled as the sun slowly lowered even more.

"It's lovely." Hollie smiled gazing at the sky through the trees as the sky went from gold to a burnished copper.

"Yes it is." Chad agreed but he was looking at his wife and not the glorious transformations.

"I think you were wrong about the fireworks." Brian said from where he held Marie's hand.

"What? It would be perfect." Joel shot back.  

"No, Brian's right." Carter said coming up behind Dana, slipping his arms around her middle and drawing her back against him. "This is the perfect end to the perfect day.

"Hmm." She smiled feeling his chest warm at her back. Then something hit her.  They were all paired off, all but Ryan.  She would have to do something about that.  

TBC

***  

Ok, what do you think?  Yes it's a good bit of the original but well, it's what it is.  Love it hate it?  Are the new team living up to the old team?  PLZ R&R and let me know.  


	18. Life Goes on

Chapter 18 Life Goes on Chapter 18 Life Goes on

For the next two weeks life went on, the new team trained, the commanders, the doctor, and the head of the science and technology department worked hard to make the transition for the young people as painless as possible.  Carter called on Wes Collins and asked him to help them with the training since both he and Eric Myers were trained fighters.  They also called in others such as Jason Scott, tom Oliver and Leo from Mirinoi.  The latter was home with his wife visiting their family on earth.  True it was not supposed to happen but with Kendrix expecting Leo didn't like the idea of her not being with her family.  He was worried about losing her as it was.  He had already done that once and didn't want to risk Kendrix any more than necessary.  

While he was helping with the training though Kendrix and Dana got to spend a great deal of time together.  They found out they had a lot in common.  That was when Kimberly Scott and Katherine Oliver Accompanied their own husbands they too began to become friends.  

"Carter tell Dana to come shopping with us."  Kimberly called as he entered the infirmary one afternoon.   

"Look, I told you I have a job to do."  Dana said sighing as she looked from Kim to Kendrix to Katherine.  Why were they so hard headed?  "And there really isn't time."  

"Actually Dane. You've been working harder than ten of us."  He said glad that someone else was telling her she worked too much.  

"But Carter the deadline's getting closer."  Dana argued, she hadn't gone shopping for no reason in so long but she knew that there was just too much to do.  She knew that much was done but not all.  She didn't want to let things get backed up, not now.  

"Yes."  Carter said moving to take her by the arms and lift her from the chair.   "And there's nothing for you to do."  He said smiling down at her annoyed expression, he loved when she had that fire in her blue eyes.  "If anything comes up we'll page you."  He told her and gave her a nudge towards the other women.  

"You should give up, she won't give in.  When Kendrix wants something she gets it."  Leo said coming into the room having been coming down the hall when he'd heard the argument.  

"Oh?"  Katherine looked at the scientist with new admiration.  

"I wanted Leo."  Kendrix blushed and all eyes went to her.  Had she really been that blunt?  

"Oh."  Dana said not sure what else to say.

"I guess you haven't reached that part yet?"  Kimberly smiled and Dana frowned, what were they talking about?  

"Excuse me?"  Dana felt like she'd stepped into the twilight Zone.  

"The part where there's nothing else in the world you want but the one you love."  Kendrix explained and Dana saw Carter smile.  She knew what he was thinking.  

"Oh, I think we've gotten there."  He said and she sighed, did he have to be so blunt?  

"Boohoo, come on I have to hear about this."  Kimberly giggled making a grab for Dana's arm.  

"Go on, I'll see you when you get back."  Carter urged when she shot him a look pleading for help.  

"But Carter…"  She tried to argue but he just shrugged.  

"Come on you heard him."  Katherine smiled and caught Dana's arm.  

"but I need to get my…'  Dana began thinking if she could just get to her room she'd be able to lock herself in until they'd gone.  

Carter saw that look in her eyes and knew she was up to something.  He caught her arm, pulling her to him and kissing her hard.  He knew it was time she find out his little secret.  

"No you don't doc, time to have fun."  Then he didn't even think about it, he just reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.  

Dana couldn't believe what she was seeing; he was wrapping her fingers around his gold card.  

"Here."  He saw the shock in her eyes and grinned, Lord he loved doing that to her.  Lord he just loved her, any way he could get her.  

"Carter I…"  She began, what was she supposed to do?  It wasn't that she was broke, but then she knew he knew what she was about.  

"Go on, have fun."  He told her, as he leaned down one last time to kiss her.  

"Oh…"  She breathed and he was gone leaving her with Leo and the girls.  

"Come on girls, we have some serious shopping to Kimberly grinned and then they were off, Dana following still dazed by what had just happened.  

***  

Four the last three hours the others had dragged Dana in and out of shops boutiques and specialty shops.  Now all she wanted to do was sit down and eat something.  She didn't think even being attacked by Queen Bansheera's minions was so taxing.  Then there was the clothing they were picking out.  

"That one."  Kat said thirty minutes later as the four women raided another shop.  

"No way it is so not me."  Dana argued seeing the short black skirt Kimberly was holding and Katherine agreeing to.  It would barely even reach her knees, not at all her style, not anymore at any rate.  She was more into the long ankle length dresses these days.  She didn't have any need for anything flashy,. She hadn't' even been interested in that stuff since she'd been the Glitz Girl.

"Exactly."  Kim grinned adding.  "It's time you get that boyfriend of yours to forget everything but you."  

"But…."  Dana Thousands of thoughts rushed through her mind, the taste of his kiss, the way his eyes could darken with passion and the sound of his deep voice that never failed to make her smile.  

"Come on you so need to 

 Lighten up."  Kim spoke up happily dragging Dana from her musings.  

"But…"  Dana breathed as she realized that Kim had passed the skirt to Kendrix who put it on the steadily growing pile.  

"And this."  Kendrix said when she finished that task, holding up a low cut pink top.  

"Ok, I am so not wearing that."  Dana Protested and Kendrix frowned.  

"Why?  His eyes will totally bug out."  Kim beat her to asking. 

"Um the price tag for one."  Dana pointed out looking at the over priced label.

"Carter said to use his credit card."  Kendrix reminded her with a shrug.

"For a couple things not for a whole store."  Dana reminded them adding.  "We're dating not married."  Then as an after thought she added.  "Even if we were I'd never spend this much."  

"Fine, one more outfit and then we'll find something for him."  Kat conceded happily and moved to another wrack.

"I…'  Dana never had a chance to protest as the others were off again.

***  

To Dana's relief  after leaving that last boutique they headed for a small outdoor café.  That was where they sat now, plates of their favorite foods before them.  

"So you love him."  Kendrix said taking a sip of her milk as she watched the blonde seated across from her.

"How do you know that?"  Kat asked looking form Kendrix to Dana in surprise.

"Look at her eyes; don't you see the sparkle just behind the intelligence?"  Kendrix smiled.

"come to think of it."  Kat smiled too.

"Hey!"  Dana yelped, what was this pick on the doctor week? 

"Well, it's true."  Kim put in munching on her frozen yogurt.

"But I'm right here, remember?"  Dana waved a hand before Katherine, Kim and Kendrix.

"The thing is you need to catch his eye and keep it from straying."  Katherine said looking right at Kim who nodded. 

"Hey Carter won't…"  Dana began but the others just exchanged looks.

"He's a man honey."  Kendrix said and she thought of Leo, he was a great husband and lover but sometimes she saw him looking at other girls.  That was when she'd get herself a new look.  It was rare so she didn't have much to worry about but Dana should know the pit falls of a relationship and how to deal with them before they kick in.  

"Yeah, men have to be watched."  Kim said knowing that only some did, like Tommy.  That's why she loved Jason.  He'd never even so much as looked at another girl since they'd gotten engaged.  

"Fine." Dana sighed knowing they'd not let up until she gave over. "I just think that a doctor shouldn't wear short skirts and low cut tops."  

"Come on we're not in the middle ages."  Katherine said laughing; didn't the other woman know the power of herself?  

"Yeah and about that hair."  Kim put in and Dana rolled her eyes.  

"Hey what is this a makeover?"  The doctor asked in mock annoyance.

"She gets it at last."  Kim laughed.

"Ha ha ha."  Dana stuck out her tongue.

"We have an appointment at Cassie's at one."  Kendrix spoke up and they all glanced at their watches.

"Well we better motorvate, it's quarter till."  Katherine announced and motioned for the bill.

"Right."  Kendrix said and then they were all on their way.  

***  

"Ok, something a little shorter and…"  Kim said as she glanced over at the blonde in the back seat.  

"With some body."  Kendrix said fluffing Dana's hair a little and watching the long golden strands flop back on her shoulders.  

"Hey my hair has body."  Dana grumbled.

"For Rita repulsa."  Kim smirked.

"Come on."  Katherine said as they pulled up in front of a small silver/grey house. 

Ringing the doorbell they women waited until a pr3etty Asian woman opened the door.  She and Kendrix were hugging and Dana who'd heard about what had happened to the two women.  They'd been two of the most courageous pink rangers of all time.  Now though as they broke apart Dana also watched as Cassie and Katherine embraced.  She'd almost forgotten that the two had known each other first.  Still standing there with Kimberly Dana felt like an outcast for the first time in a long time.  

"Ok, Cassie Chan I'd like you to meet Kimberly heart and Dana Mitchell."  

"Oh, now I know where I've seen you.  Dana, you were the pink lightspeed ranger."  

"Yes until a few weeks ago."  The doctor shook her hand and then found herself pulled into a bear hug.  It struck her that the pink rangers loved to hug.  

"That's good; you can never have too many rangers."  Cassie smiled and then hugged Kimberly.

"Right this way."  Cassie said and then led them down the steps in the front hall into what had to be her basement.  

"Woe, you have this in your basement?" Kendrix asked in awe of just how fancy the facility was.  There were a line of dryers while the other had sinks and then yet another had work chairs.

"Yep, I was always good with hair and makeup so I figured I'd make it work fro me."  Cassie explained and motioned Dana to a chair.  

"That's great."  Kendrix smiled taking Dana's purse and setting it on a nearby counter.

"You know it."  Cassie grinned and then put an apron over Dana's clothes. Then she began to examine Dana's long blond tresses.  

"So?"  Katherine asked and Cassie looked thoughtful for a long moment before saying.  

"Give me about three hours."  The stylist told them.  

"Ok, well we'll go call the guys and let them know what's up."  Kendrix said and Dana turned in her seat.  

"Ok, tell Carter I'll pay him back."  The doctor said and Kim rolled her eyes as they reached the door.  

***  

Carter glanced at the clock on the wall above his desk and wondered where she was, it had been four hours and she'd not called in once.  He was glad she was having fun but he was also worried, she was always worrying about work so where was she?  Had she found someone else?  Man, he was totally losing it; she'd barely been gone half of a day,  

"Hey you look lost."  Wes's voice had Carter's head swiveling to see the red timeforce ranger standing in the door.  

"Just thinking what's up?"  Carter asked, was there a problem?  Did Hollie get hurt again?  

"Well, we finished up the morning training and are now…'  Wes told him.  

"Dragging you out of here." Eric  chimed in joining his partner.  

"I have…'  Carter began looking back at his desk, it was neat but he still had work to do.  

"To get a life man."  Jason put in joining the others.  

"Yeah you need to relax and lunch is the perfect way."  Leo grinned and Carter wondered if they'd all come.  

"Oh…"  Carter said when he saw Brian and Tommy joining them as well.  

"Come on bro."  Jason nodded to the corridor.  He was just getting up when the phone rang.  "Right."  Carter got to feet, maybe it would keep his mind off of Dana.   

"Just a minute."  Picking up the receiver he hoped it was Dana and not the beginning of the  alien attacks.  "Hello?"  

"Carter?"  Kendrix asked and she sounded fine.  

"Yes." Carter assured her.  

"It's Kendrix; I just wanted to let you know things are fine."  She said cheerfully.

"Where's Dana?"  Carter asked frowning, what were they up to.  

"She's um in the rest room but she insists I tell you she'll pay you back."  Kendrix  told him in a rush, as if the words were very distasteful.  He had the feeling she knew his little secret and so didn't say a word about it.  

"Tell her if she tries I'll ban her from the medical bay for a week."  Carter said a little smirk on his face, he'd love to see her face when she told  her that.

"Ok, I told her not to worry about it but you know Dana."  Kendrix  sighed wearily.  

"Yeah…"  Carter smiled, thinking of how she must have been struggling against everything.  

"Well, we'll talk to you later."  Kendrix  was saying.  

"Ok, tell her…"  Carter blushed, how could he tell Kendrix to tell his girlfriend he loved her?  

"You love her?"  Kendrix asked knowingly.  

"Yeah."  Carter smiled it was funny how intuitive the women who were the pink rangers were, on the emotional front.  

"Will do."  Kendrix  said breaking into his thoughts before hanging up..  

***  

 "Lets go Bro."  Jason  said and Carter knew it was hopeless to sit around her like this.  He should go, would go.  

"Yeah."  The captain smiled and got to his feet leading them out of his office.  

 "I should go and…'  Brian protested.  

"Typical red ranger."  Eric shook his head in amusement.

"Come on kid you can't let yourself become like this guy."  Jason indicated Tommy with a nod of his head.  

"Funny."  The longest ranger present muttered.

"So what's good here?" Wes  asked scanning the cafeteria line.  

"Paper."  Brian said cheerfully and Jason laughed.  

"No, the chicken salad's not so bad."  Carter laughed.  

"Sounds good to me."  Tommy smiled and headed for the trey holder.  

"Come on."  Jason said and pulled Brian along with him.  

"Hmm?"  Brian  stumbled , he'd been thinking about Marie, wondering if she'd be sitting alone again.  She was but he wondered if Hollie would join her.  

"Man snap out of it,"  Leo said spotting the brunette the rookie was watching.

"Yeah I thought Carter was bad."  Eric  shook his head taking a trey.  

"It's a red ranger trait."  Jason laughed.  

***  

"Ok, may I present the new and improved Dr. Dana Mitchell."  Cassie said when at four thirty the three women returned to Cassie's little salon.  

Although all had hoped Cassie could do something with Dana's appearance one had even dreamed of the change the clothes, hair and makeup made.  Where her blonde tresses had been straight they were now barely to her shoulders and curling to frame her face.  The light coat of cosmetics accented her cheekbones.  Even the pink top she'd fought Kendrix on looked great with the short black skirt.  She looked her own age now, not as she had before.  

"Now, that's what I'm talk'n about."  Kimberly grinned surveying this new form.  

"I feel silly."  Dana blushed under their scrutiny.  

"You look great."  Kendrix told her honestly.  She looked not as flashy as the magazine she'd seen with Dana's face on it but more subtle and professional.  

"Yeah, the eye shadow really brings out your eyes and the curls…"  Katherine smiled fluffing one of said curls.  

"But the question is what will Carter think?"  Cassie said and Dana blushed, was everything that obvious?  

"Well, lets go and find out."  Kendrix grinned and moved to pay Cassie.  The pink clad hair dresser shook her head.  

"Rangers help rangers.'  Was all she said.  

***  

"What's going on here?"  Tommy asked in a stern voice.  

"We're back."  His wife replied kissing him happily.  They were in rescue ops.  

"Kendrix what did you guys do?"  Leo asked his wife in amusement.  He'd seen her go shopping with Karone and Maya before but they never bought this much stuff.  

"We just did a little shopping."  She smiled innocently up at him.  

"A little?"  Tommy asked a brow raised in amused mockery.

"Kim was in charge."  Katherine volunteered.  

"Is there anything left in the poor store?"  Jason asked laughing as his wife swatted at his arm.  

"A few things."  Kendrix admitted and Leo just shook his head at his little wife.  She was so sweet and cute and…  

"Where's Dana?"  Carter asked impatiently as he looked at he rest of the assembly.  

"Dana come on stop stalling."  Katherine called and after a few seconds of muttering there was the click of heels on the floor.  

"I'm telling you this is…"  Dana called as she made her appearance.  

 "Woe…"  Carter breathed, was that his doctor?  He'd forgotten what she'd looked like all dolled up.  The only time he'd really seen her like this was when she'd been a model.  

"Dang…"  Brain couldn't believe that  that was the doctor.  She looked so normal.  

"Another Kimberly success."  Jason grinned at his pretty wife.  

"Yep, I always get what I want."  Kimberly grinned right back smugly.

"Must be a pink ranger trait."  Brian shook his head looking at Marie who'd joined them.

"Hey, you look great."  Carter told Dana as she started for her quarters.

"Yeah, look I'm just going to go and…"  Dana never had the chance to finish as his mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss.

"I mean it Dane, you look really great."  He said pulling back after a moment.

"Well it cost enough." Dana mumbled in disgust.

"Did  Kendrix give you my message?"  Carter asked and she sighed.

"Yes and Carter I can't let you pay for all of this it's so…'  Dana said and he shook his head then took her hands in his.

"You can and you will, Dana when we get married I'm going to take care of stuff like this all of the time."  Carter told her matter-of-factly.  

*** 

"I think he likes it."  Marie smiled at the three pink  clad women.  

"I'd say."  Kendrix smiled happily as she hugged Leo one handedly.  

"Think she'll let him live?"   Wes asked.

"Not when he tells her the truth."  Eric shook his head woefully.

"What truth?"  Kimberly asked narrowing her eyes on both men.

"Carter!"  Dana shrieked in outrage.

"Time to go!"  Tommy said exchanging a look with Jason.

***  

"Why the hell didn't you say anything before?"  Dana demanded feeling like a fool, all this time she'd thought he was just like then, 

"Dana, it's not that big of a deal."  Carter

"You own half of town!"  Dana

"Dana calm down, I don't own that…'  Carter

"I can't believe you never…'  Dana

"Dana what are you doing?"  Carter asked in shock as she dumped the contents of the shopping bags on the ground at his feet.

"There are your clothes Mr. Grayson."  She said and stalked off.

"Dana wait!"  Carter started after her.

TBC

***  

Bet you didn't see this little twist coming.  *smirks*


	19. From One Mess to Another

Chapter 19 from one mess to another 

At the head of the table Captain Grayson was speaking, filling the entire group in on the mission's progress. The rangers had been in place for two months now, the prophecy coming ever closer and tensions running high between two of the members of the group. Doctor Mitchell had been avoiding Captain Grayson since the day she'd found out the truth about his life.    He'd been try9ing at every corner but she'd been more elusive than an eel.  

"The Zords are running smoothly, the weapons thanks to Angela." He said and then he looked to Ryan.

"The base security has been tested by civilians and has held up, the surveillance systems are now fully installed on the observation pool."

"Wasn't that the same way on the old base?" Chris asked and Ryan shook his head.

"If it had been I'd never have been able to steel the Titanium morpher.

"Ok, how about the medical report?" Carter asked looking to Dana. She looked at the stack of notes before her.

"Alright Sir," The doctor looked at the new team. "You have passed the physicals and prelims, however there are still a few things we need to do." She looked to Angela who gave her a nod, then went on. "We were researching the files of past rangers and found that in every generation their has been a monster that has infected the rangers with some sort of disease of virus," Dana paused glancing at Ryan. "We think it would be a good idea to attempt to vaccinate all personnel on the front lines against them, at least it might protect from the known sicknesses."

"It makes sense." Brian nodded.

"That's what we thought." Dana agreed. "I spoke to a Dr. Connell over at Biotech, he said he'll prepare the proper serums and have them sent over." Dana told the group.

"Are they dangerous?" Heath wanted to know.

"Well, as with everything there is an element of risk, however we will be monitoring each person given the injections and so if there are any problems we should be able to deal with them."

"When did you two come up with this?" Carter asked from where he sat.

"Well, they came to me about two days ago." Ryan spoke up, he could see Carter's frown and wanted to head any problems off. He'd seen the tension between his sister and friend and although he'd been wondering at it he'd decided Dana was a big girl and could handle her own life. The thing was he didn't want it flowing over into their work.

"You weren't here at the time." Angela put in.

"Alright, did this doctor say when you'd have the vaccine?" Carter asked.

"He said the shipment should arrive in about four weeks." Dana replied.

"Good, keep me posted."

"Yes sir." Dana replied then there was a silence. Since when did Dana call Carter Sir? That was the question on the minds of thereof those at the table.

"Team report?" Carter asked looking to the red ranger.

"We have completed all current drills, team spirit is good, cooperation was a little rocky but we're working on it." The young man looked to Marie who was smiling right back at him. 

"Alright then, rangers you are to take the day off." Carter said and Ryan nodded.

"Once the trouble starts you'll be lucky to have five minutes to yourselves." Ryan told them.  The rangers nodded then all were dismissed.

"Hey meet you guys at the lift." Ryan called to Joel and the others and headed for his quarters. Dana was just ahead of him but instead of heading to her own room she turned off in the direction of the infirmary.

"It's because of him isn't it?" Her brother asked and Dana jumped guiltily. Spinning she faced her brother.

"Why would you think that?" she asked taking her seat at the desk.

"Come on sis, you've been hiding in here for the last week." He said and she frowned.

"I have not; I've just got behind lately." She said and he moved even closer to where she sat, coming to hunker down beside her so he could look up into her face.

"Look, I'm ok, I just need to..."

"Relax." The voice startled both of them and Ryan was n his feet beside his sister even as she looked to the man in the doorway.

"You two need to talk."  Ryan said and Carter nodded although he didn't look away from the blonde seated in the chair. The captain replied and Ryan looked from him to his sister who looked as she had lately, shut down.

"I don't know if you're coming with us but we'll be waiting on the docks." Ryan said and left them there alone.

"Go away Captain Grayson; I don't want to hear anything from you."  

  "Well," he moved to her, picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.   "That's just too dammed bad, we're going to talk."  

"Carter you have no right to act like a barbarian."    She growled kicking at his chest and hammering angrily on his back as he left the medical bay.  

"Well you're acting like a spoiled brat and so we're even."  He shot back as he passed several techs.  

"Why you…"  She snarled just as they reached his quarters and he entered punching the close button shut.  

"Now you're going to listen to me."  He said dumping her on the bed and glaring down at her.  

"Fat chance."  Dana growled and rolled off of the bed.  Carter caught her before she could reach the door.  

"I said we're going to…"She spun kicked him and Carter was blocking and pinning her to the ground.  

She fought him, struggling to kick, punch and bite but he simply used his body to pin her to the ground.  

"Carter get off of me!"  She yelled and found his mouth clamped over hers, silencing her, and although she struggled after a few minutes of his kisses she gave in and sensed her struggle.  

Carter felt the change in Dana's body and knew this was his chance.  Moving slightly he began.  

"Dana I didn't tell you or anyone here who I was.  I didn't when I joined the department either."  He said then, sure she'd have no choice but to hear him.  

"Why?"  She asked too tired from the struggle and all that had happened in the last week to resist this any longer.  Instead she just lay there waiting.  

"Growing up I was treated like an outcast, like I was so special.  I just wanted a life of my own."  Carter explained, he hoped she could understand.  In the last week he'd been angry, confused and scared.  What if she left him?  He didn't want that, he loved her with everything within him. 

"So, why say something now?"  She asked and he shifted, so he was the one laying on his back, and she with her head in the crook of his arm.  He was afraid if he moved from this spot she might fight him and he just wanted this done.  

"Well I told you we're getting married."  He said slowly, hoping she'd not hit or try and hurt him for his way of putting this but he couldn't seem to think of another way of saying it.   "You'll have to know when I talk you to meet my family."  He explained and she didn't move, as if taking this all in.  

"Oh…"She knew he was right, and she'd come to realize in the last few minutes that he was right; he did have a right to want his own life.  After all this was America and he was a free man.  The reason he'd not told them was even valid, she just felt so dumb and knowing she'd never fit in with his family didn't help either.  "Carter, I don't blame you for not saying anything. I just don't know what to do now."  She admitted adding.  "Your nothing like I thought, your down to earth and well now…'  

"Dana, honey, I'm still the one you love, and I just grew up a little different."  He said quietly.  

"Yes, I'm sure you did."  Then something odd hit her.  "Carter, if your family is so wealthy why were you in that apartment fire?"  

"I was staying with my aunt, I'd just gotten out of school for fall break and my parents had been called away on important business.  They didn't like leaving me with servants so Aunt Judith offered to take care of me until they returned."  

"Oh," she didn't know what to say now, should she just stay there like that or go or…  

"Yeah.  Now will you take the clothes back?"  He asked and she found her first real laugh in a week.  He could be so single minded when he wanted to.  

"I don't think it's a good idea, Carter you have this whole other life and…"  She sat up and pushed a stray curl behind an ear.  

"I want you to share in it with me Dana.  I love you and so…'  He breathed looking up into her lovely face, she looked so worried and yet she had love still sparkling in those soft blue eyes.  

"But I have trouble with dating to begin with, how can I handle this new twist?"  She asked biting her lower lip and he learned up and kissed her gently, hews scared, just as he'd been, but she was because she didn't know what to do…  Heavens he loved the brat.  

"Hey you have me, Ryan and did you know I went to school with Wes and Eric when we were small?"  Carter asked a few minutes later.  She was breathless and could only shake her head.   "That was before Eric left school and his father left his family high and dry."  

"Oh, so…'  She had wondered why they'd so readily accepted tier help when Vypra had returned.  She then realized just what kind of trouble she was really in.  She of how classy the Collins's were, Jen had told her and now…  

"It will be ok, do you trust me?"  He asked, Dana realized he must have seen her worry.  She realized then that he had faith in her, not fake faith, but genuine faith.  

"Yes."  She said then and he smiled a handsome smile she'd missed lately.  

"Then let's get dressed and go meet my parents."  He said and she looked horrified.  

"Now?"  She shrieked looking down at them.  "Carter look at us!"  

"Relax," Carter laughed.  "You can change into one of your new outfits and it will be perfect."  He reasoned.  

"Ok."  She knew she'd have to do it sooner or later and now before the aliens came was her best chance not to mess up.  

***  

Dana's first look at Carter's home had her eyes fairly bugging out of her head.  She sat in the front of the pickup truck, feeling like a complete oddity.  The grounds were massive, with a well kept landscape.  She couldn't believe this was where Carter had been raised.  It just seemed so opulent and Carter was so down to earth.  Even now, in his pressed black suit he only looked mildly formal, nothing like this place.  

Glancing back down at the dress suit she'd chosen she hoped its rose Hugh would not be too garish.  It was fashionable, at least according to Kim, who she'd called over two hours ago in a complete panic.  Her friend had laughingly walked her through all she needed to do.  Now she didn't look so bad, her hair was just right her ears hinted with the small pearl ear rings which had belonged to her mother and the matching necklace was about her neck.  

"Stop worrying, they're going to love you, especially my sister.  Gina is the lead singer for the rock group Silver Cascade.  You should see how she dresses."  

"Oh, I didn't know that."  Dana said thinking of the music collection in Carter's rooms.  He had all of their albumens not to mentions a bunch of classical and rock.  

"Like I said I didn't tell anyone about any of it.  Your father knew but if you remember it was not in my profile."  Carter pointed out and she frowned.  How could that be?  How could her father know that and it not be in his personnel report? 

"Come to think of it your right.  I don't remember seeing it in there."  She said still trying to figure it out, how could he have kept that out of the official dossier?  

"There are two separate files.  The One you've seen, which is my general file and then the classified, which has everything down to my financial portfolio."  Carter explained as if reading her mind.  

"Oh."  That made perfect sense, her father was very proper but a very wise man…  She felt a lump rising in her throat, man she missed him.  She wished now, more tan anything he was there, holding her hand.  The thing was even when he was alive he'd rarely ever done that…  

"Your father didn't want any problems any more than I did; we were brought together for a reason and not to fight."  Carter went on as if on a recitation.  Vaguely she wondered if he'd rehearsed this.  It would be a typical Carter thing to do.  At least a thing the Carter she knew would do.  

"Yeah, that's Dad."  She mumbled and thought of Ryan where was he now? She wondered if he was visiting Chad and Kelsey or at a movie with the kids…  

"Hey you ok?"  Carter asked when he happened to glance over and see her far off look.  

"Yeah, fine."  She managed pulling herself back to the present, her present.  She realized with a start that they'd pulled up in front of a sprawling white mansion with what had to be a hundred windows and shutters.  She felt his eyes still on her and she managed a little smile, wishing she was anywhere but there.  

"Come on."  He said and she nodded and waited for him to come around the car to open the door.  Then they were moving up the walk to the steps and mounting them in silence, Dana's nerves mounting with every step she took.  What if they hated her?  What if Carter decided she'd not suit after all?  She'd not blame him but, she realized now how much that would hurt.  

Carter was just keying the door when it was opened for him.  

"Master Carter your home."  The tall man in black said and Carter smiled and hugged the guy.  

"It's great to see you again Perkins."  Carter hugged the old man.  

"And you."  The man smiled as he released the boy.  

"So, is mom or Dad around?"  Carter asked and the old man nodded.  

"Your parents are out on the west veranda, they are awaiting your arrival."  The man said and Carter nodded and once more took Dana's hand.  

"Thank you Perkins."  He told the man and then even as the man watched, Carter led his blonde companion through the sitting room to the right of the marble entrance hall.  

Dana didn't have time to take in her surroundings as Carter pulled her thought room after room, parlors, sitting rooms, and family rooms and so on and so forth.  

As they stepped out through a set of French doors Dana took in the balcony, set what rot iron table and chair combos.   Then she saw the only one set with a white cloth. It was near the stone balustrade as they approached a pretty woman rose from her seat to greet them.  

"Why there you are Carter."  The brunette smiled and moved to embrace her son.  

"Hi Mom."  He kissed her cheek.  

"It is so good to see you."  She said looking him up and down.  Dana could tell he didn't come here often. Well, what time did he really have to do so?  

"You too."  He was replying.  

"And this must be your fiancée."  The older man who had also been seated at the table said coming over to join them.  He was as tall as Carter if now as broad in the shoulders, his hair a shade or so darker than his son's and touched with silver at the temples.   Dana knew from the society page of the paper this was the Ethan Grayson.  

"My father's a bit blunt."  Carter said moving to wrap an arm about Dana's shoulders and she suddenly felt more relaxed.  Why was it could do this?  Not that she minded the way he made her feel but…  

"So I see."  Dana said giving the older man a little smile.  

"In any event it is a pleasure to finally meet the woman Carter's been pining over for the last two years."  Carter's mother said and then added.  "Since he hasn't seen fit to make the introductions, I am his mother, Lillian and this is his father Ethan."  

"Mom."  Carter blushed and Dana found herself likening his mother, she was just so down to earth.  She wondered what it would have been like growing up with her for a mother.  She wondered if her won mom was like this woman.  She recalled her surrounds with a jolt and then said a little sheepishly.  

"I'm glad to meet you both."  With that she shook Mr. Grayson's hand and found herself hugged by his wife.  

"Good, why don't you two join us?  Cook has made a nice chicken salad for lunch." Mrs. Grayson said and Dana looked at Ryan smugly.  

"I thought that was your favorite."  She teased and Carter shrugged.  

"It has been Carter's since he stayed with my sister."  Mrs. Grayson said smiling at the girl, she thought that the file she'd read about the doctor was right.  She was raised with manners and yet nice.  

"Here."  Carter said pulling Dana's chair out for her.  

"'Thanks."  

"Sure."  He said taking his own place t the table.  

"Would you like a glass of lemonade?"  Mrs. Grayson asked her guest and Dana nodded saying.  

"Yes please."  Dana watched the long elegant hands pouring the sunny liquid from the glass pitcher and she noted that her fingers showed no sign of ever having worked at anything harder than writing a letter.  

"There you are, and Carter there you are."  Mrs. Grayson smiled placing their glasses before them and then making up the plates from a large serving bowl.  

"Thanks mom."  Carter said taking his plate from her.  

"Now tell us how long have you two been seeing each other?"  Mrs. Grayson urged and Dana looked to Carter, what would they say if they knew that after three weeks they were engaged?  

"Oh um…"  She tried to think, what to say?  

"Going on a month now," Carter told them sipping his drink.    

"Carter!"  Dana yelped and he looked at her in confusion.  

"What?"  He asked wondering what he'd done wrong this time.  

"It's ok Dana; we know that when you're in love things move rather fast."  Mrs. Grayson told her with a little smile.  

"Oh I…"  What could she say to that?  

"I hate to bring this up but would you be willing to sign a…"  Mr. Grayson began and grunted shooting his wife a curious look.  

"Dad!"  Carter glared at him.  Lord, they had only been there about thirty minutes and his father was at it.  

"I'm sorry son but I need to ask.  We must be sure she's not like Susan."  Mr. Grayson reminded Carter.  

"Susan?"  Dana asked wondering what was going on.  She knew what he'd been about to ask and had felt a little outrage at the question.  The thing was she would as a heartbeat but to be asked not by Carter but by his father who didn't know her from some other woman?  

"A very conniving gold digger."  Carter muttered and Dana wondered at the glare Carter was still shooting his father.  Was Mr. Grayson implying she was too?  

"Oh…"  She realized he was and wished Ryan was there to kick his butt. N 

"Dad, she didn't even know until a week ago, I kept it hidden."  Carter was saying over her single word.  He was still glaring his hands braced on the table and she felt odd, as if they were on the battle field instead of on the veranda of a lovely estate house.

"You did?"  His father asked a brow raised.  

"Yes, the files about everything are in a level none but I can reach."  Carter explained.  

"Actually I think Ryan could reach it if he wanted."  Dana said and wanted to kick herself when all eyes went to her.  Who did she have to open her big mouth?  

"Ryan?"  Mr. Grayson asked a brow raised in question.  

"My brother."  Dana said knowing she'd have to or look really stupid.  

"That's right, your co-commander."  Mr. Grayson nodded at his son and Carter frowned.  

"Yes but he has never…"  Dana hurried to make them see that her brother would never spy on Carter like that with out good reason. 

"Are you sure…"  Mr. Grayson asked and Dana felt as if she'd been kicked.  Why was he being like this?  Ryan would never hurt anyone.  

"My brother wouldn't…"  She got to her feet.  "Snoop with out a good reason."  

"Dana please relax."  Mrs. Grayson said but she was shaking her head, this was just all too much.  Her whole body tremble, her eyes were filling with pained tears.  

"I knew I never should have come, I thought I wouldn't fit in and maybe that's true but I'm glad if I was like you sir, I'd be a rude, hypocritical…"  Dana said and then looked at him for one long moment.  

"Dana…"  Carter reached for her arm.  

"How dare you judge me or my brother when you don't know either of us!"  She glared at him.  "My brother might have been raised by demons but he's a much better person than you or anyone else I know.  He has more heart and guts than any hundred of your lawyers or accountants.  Your son has more heart and more bravery than you or any one…"  She broke off as pain shot through her belly, like a knife blade to her abdomen.  

"Dana…"  Carter was there, catching her shoulders as she slumped slightly.  

"What's wrong?"  Mrs. Grayson asked concerned by the girl's sudden loss of paler.

"I don't know, Dana, Dana what's wrong?"  Carter was asking as she collapsed completely in his arms.  

"I'll call Doctor Evans."  Mr. Grayson said and went for the phone.  

TBC 

***  

What do you think is happening?  Bet you don't know. *winks*Ok, sorry if that was a little smug but lately I've been called predictable and I hate when that happens.  So let me know what you think PLZ. 


	20. Last Hurdle

Chapter 20 One last hurdle

"Wait, I'm ok."   Dana said after a minute as she straightened up.  She was too, the pain had released.  She so didn't want to deal with this now, not here, not after this.  She just wanted to call Ryan and go home.  

"Better?"  Carter was asking and she knew he was really worried, she could see it in his handsome blue eyes.  

"Yeah," She said then looked at her hands and then back at him.  "Listen I know you called the doctor but I know what's wrong, it's nothing to be worried about."  

"Dana you were nearly on your knees."  He said frowning, what was she up to? What was going on?  Maybe she just ate something that didn't agree with her?  

"I…"  She began and gasped as yet another cramp hit her.  This time Carter didn't just help her he lifted her into his arms and headed up to the spare room.  

"Carter I'm ok.  I just want to go home."  She was saying even as tears streamed down her cheeks.  Why was everything going so haywire today?  Then again it was not just today it had been crazy for the last two months, every since they'd first gotten together.  Why had she even taken that job with lightspeed?  She'd known it would be nuts…  

Determinedly Carter kept going there was no way he'd let her go like this.  

"Not before you're seen by the doctor."  Mrs. Grayson told her moving to open the door.  

"Why is it everyone keeps saying that to me?"  Dana wept plaintively as the pain once more dissipated.  Why couldn't things just be ok?  Why did everything have to go wrong all of the time? She wondered glaring at Carter.  "I'm a doctor."  

"And so you make the worst kind of patient."  An elderly man announced jovially as he strode into the room and shoed the others out.  

***  

"Dad, how could you just do that to her?"  Carter demanded of his father once they were settled in the study.  Ethan was at his oak desk, his wife on the sofa along the back wall and Carter walking the floor.  

"Carter you know why."  Ethan said as he watched his son pacing anxiously.  

"Yes, Dad, I do but I know Dana she'd never hurt me in anyway.  She's been protecting me for over two years now."  Carter growled rounding on his father.  

"She has?"  Lillian asked thoughtfully.  She'd thought there had been a lot between the looks and way the couple were acting.  

"Dad, did you ever watch the tapes of our battles?  Did you ever see how she looked after me more than any of the others?"  Carter asked and his father toyed with an antique ink well as he watched his son.  

"No."  

"Well maybe before you attack her you should know who she is."  

Carter muttered and continued to walk to the window, where he stood staring out.  

***  

"So have you experienced any stomach cramping other than today?"  The doctor asked checking her stomach.  She tried to ignore his prodding, she felt so out f place in the opulent guest room, even with the knowledge it was more of an exam room at the moment.  She kept hearing Mr. Grayson's voice in her head over and over asking her that question.  She knew he had reasons but it still bugged her.  None had ever questioned her integrity in her life.  But then there had never been any reason.  Maybe that's why it bugged her or maybe it was because this had mattered so much.  

"No more than usually." She replied as he kept going.  S

"Nausea?"  The doctor asked and she nodded after a minute.  

"Well, I had a flu um…"  Dana told him and he nodded as if to some inner question.  

"How long did it last?"  He asked and pulled on his stethoscope. 

"Um, about two weeks."  She said, not adding that it had actually started about that long ago and seemed to hit her in the evening, around seven o'clock.  

"And was there any time of the day it was more prevalent?"  The man asked listening to her belly gingerly.  

"In the evenings   but I don't see what this has to do with anything…"  She said frowning.  The cramp that hit her had Dana whimpering and he was rapidly checking her belly once more. She didn't care though as it felt as if her belly was being torn apart form within.  

"Miss Mitchell?"  The doctor asked as it once again lightened to a dull ache.   

"I'm ok now."  She assured him and he looked at her for a long moment then as if deciding something he asked.  

"Has there been any fatigue?"  

"I've been tired but not more than comes from working long hours."  She admitted frowning, what was he thinking?  The symptoms sounded familiar but what were they a sign of?  Yet as she answered more and more questions a slow suspicion dawned on the young doctor.  

"Well Miss Mitchell I'd say you…"  

***  

"Carter you should sit down before you wear a whole in my lovely carpet."  Lillian told her son and he dragged a hand through his caramel hair.  

"They should be finished by now."  He muttered and stalked to the window once more.  

"Carter she'll be alright," His mother told him and hoped it was true.  Now as she'd been watching him for the last hour doggedly pacing the study she knew that if something happened to Dana he'd not be the same anymore.  There was a glow in his eyes and now she was sure, it was love.  It was also the same look in Dana's eyes and that kept flashing through her mind as she watched him.  

"You don't know that, I don't know that…"  Carter muttered and once more stalked the length of the library.  

"Your mother's correct."  The doctor looked worn out and Carter wondered what trouble Dana had given him.  

"How is she?"  Carter asked fairly pouncing on the poor physician.  

"Well, she needs to get some rest, cut back on stress and see an obstetrician."  The elderly man said and Carter felt as if a bomb had been dropped, all movement stopped in the room, and even breathe hissed in but not out.  Did that mean that…?  

"But I thought only preg…" he began but his father cut him off.  

"You're saying Miss Mitchell's going to have a child."  

"yes, I can't' be sure how far along she is without more tests but from what I can tell she's probably about two months along."  Carter let that sink in.  He knew that was right.  Looking at his father he prepared for a fight, he didn't even think about not standing   up for himself in these circumstances.  No, not now when all he wanted was just with in reach.  He'd not let anything go, not ever.  

"And none of you have to worry that I'll ask for a penny."  The female voice said from the doorway and all turned to gaze at the blonde who was putting away a pink cell phone.   She still looked pale and her face was lined with weariness about the nose and mouth.  Carter had the feeling the best way to do this was right here, right now.  They'd kill two birds with one stone.  

"I don't' want anything from your son Mr. Grayson."  She was saying even as Carter's plan solidified in his mind.  Then he was moving for her, moving towards his future.  

"Dana…"  He began, reaching for her hand.  

"No Carter, I love you but I'm not going to come 

Between you and your family. I know how important that is."  She said and moved to step back away from him. 

"Dana, don't you understand?"  He asked catching her arm before she could leave.  "You are my family too."  He said and she saw his feelings, the love, understanding and so many other things in her blue eyes. "You, I and our little baby growing within you are my family just as much as my parents are and as Ryan is yours."  

"Carter…"  She began not forgetting the two people who didn't want her to hurt their son.  She could understand that.  She never wanted to but lately things had been so complicated…  

"Well then, welcome to the family Dana."  Came Mr. Grayson's voice and both turned to see him coming around the desk as his wife rose from her own seat to smile at them.   

"Excuse me?"  Dana asked confused, weren't' they worried?  

"Carter made some good points today, so did you.  I first want to say I'm sorry for coming of like a pencil pushing stuffed shirt."   Carter's father said his tone rye.  

"Yes, he's really not."  Mrs. Grayson smiled at her adding.  "Unless you interrupt him during one of his board meetings."  His wife rolled her eyes good naturedly.  Dana couldn't believe the change in them.  Before she'd been ill his father had been bent against her.  She then realized that it had been Carter's doing.  He really was determined to marry her.  A little smile crossed her lips.  Maybe this was all just a sign, fate's idea of a little helping hand.  

 "No more excuses doc," Carter was saying and she found she was now in his arms, and he was gazing down at her.  "Is it yes or no?"  He said and she was already on her tip toes, pressing her lips to his.  

"I'll call the planners we used?"  Lillian told her husband.  And he nodded glad his son had finally found someone worthy of him.  

TBC  

***  

I really didn't want this chapter but it's what happened.  PLZ let me know what you think, and I'll finish the last two chapters.  


	21. Perfect

Disclaimer: I odn't own the power rangers and the song is "Too much to dream last night" by (California Dreams).

Chapter 21 Perfect 

Dana called Ryan back and said she was ok, not to worry about picking her up and when Mrs. Grayson asked her to ask him to come for dinner Dana didn't know what to say.  She knew it would be rude to say he couldn't, and after all she was marrying their son.  Besides knowing Ryan he'd demand to meet them too.  Her brother could be so fickle sometimes.  She passed on the invitation and he agreed to come.  She smiled and hung up.  At least this would be done.  Now she'd just have to tell him about the baby and the pending wedding and…  

"Hey, penny?"  

"Hmm?  Oh, sorry I was just thinking of all we still have to do."  

"Do?"  

"Well, we have to tell Ryan about both the wedding and the baby not to mention the others…"  As she went on he listened nodding, she was right about all of it.  Still he pulled her close and tilted up her chin.  

"Dane, there are a few things your forgetting."  His voice was gentle but chiding.   "One, your not alone in this and two everyone will be ecstatic."  

"Do you really think so?"  She asked hopefully. She knew Ryan was rooting for them, at least he had been but lately he'd not had so much to say about the whole situation. 

"Yes, incase you've been too busy to notice Marie and Hollie have been trying to set us up."  He smiled remembering some of the lame attempts the girls had made.  

"They have?"  Dana hadn't even noticed anything amiss.  

"Yes," He said smiling at her single mindedness.  It was one of her greatest assets and also her largest flaw.  "Didn't you notice when I got a false call to the infirmary the other day?"  

"Yes but I thought…"  She thought back and blushed, how couldn't she realize what had happened?  Hadn't she noticed?  

"They want us to straighten things out."  

"Oh, well then…"  She wound her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.   "We cant' disappoint them can we?"  

"No, no we can't."  He smiled and pressed his mouth to hers.  

***  

The rest of the day and evening passed in a blur for Dana, she walked the corridor's and garden of Carter's childhood home, listened to stories of his cold exploits and laughed at some of his father's jokes.  As Dana had hoped Ryan had no problems and by the time they returned to the base she felt much better.  True her cramps were still present through most of the day however they weren't as bad as earlier.  The doctor had told her to steer clear of stress as best as she could and she would but now she was going to go finish up her work for the night.  

"Dana?"  

"Hmm?"  

"Where are you going?"  

"I need to finish up a few things."  

"Dana it's late."  

"And the paperwork won't go anywhere."  

"I know but there's so much to do and…"  

"Come on."  

"Carter what are you doing I have work to do."  

"You and I both know stress and lack of rest is not good for a baby."  

"So you're going to go and relax."  

"Ryan tell him I'm…"  

"Put up your feet."  

"Traitor!"  

"Night sis."  

 ***  

The galley was packed as Dana sat at a table being grilled by Angela, Marie, Kelsey and Hollie on the date she and Carter had gone on the previous night.  It had been two weeks since she'd found out about the baby and Dana was very very happy.  She and Carter were dating normally, his mother called every other day to set up things for the wedding which was to happen in another week and a half.  . 

"I can't believe it; you guys are finally going to do it."  Kelsey grinned at the woman who'd been like a sister for the last two years.  She'd heard the tale of what had been going on lately and now she tried to invasion Carter's proposal, with Dana in the study of his parent's home.  

"Hey we've only been dating for like a total of one month and a week and you think that is too long?"  Dana asked a slim golden brow raised incredulously.  

"You two were in love for more than two years, I think the first year was too much."  Angela put in and Dana blushed, it was true.  

"Well, I think the big question is what will your colors be?"  Marie spoke up thoughtfully.  

"Mar your impossible."  Dana then laughed, she'd not even thought of that but now, she thought that maybe red and pink would do nicely maybe with a little…  

"Doc?" Hollie waved her hand before the doctor's face. 

"Hmm?"  Dana's thoughts of pink taffeta and red roses faded as she realized that the new yellow ranger had been trying to get her attention.   "Oh sorry what were you saying?"  

"Nothing, but look."   Dana looked to where Hollie was pointing and her blue eyes widened in surprised confusion.  Weaving his way through the table was a figure in a black leather jacket and blue jeans.  She knew that figure, it was very familiar. 

"What in the world is that?"  Some one was asking even as he reached Dana and she took in what he held in his strong hands.  It was a guitar like rocker's used.  

"Oh my…"  She breathed and when he stood directly before her he began.  

_"Bright lights, big stars, big dreams, _

_This town ain't what it seems."  _

"Carter?"  Dana asked trying to figure out what had gotten into him.  He never dressed like this, never slicked his hair back and had never in the time she'd known him played any musical instrument.  

_"Where was I going' when I left you?_

_What did I think I was gonna do?"_

"Carter why are you doing this?"  She asked although she felt the little smile creep across her lips, he just looked so gorgeous like that.  Then it hit her just what he was singing and something else clicked.  It was from California Dreams, so he must have heard what she said that day they'd gone sailing.  

_"I had too much to dream last night_

_Hey now, do you know what I mean?"_

"If that isn't love I don't know what is."  Chris said leaning back in his seat two table over.  He'd known what the captain was going to do but now?  He'd thought he'd wait till the room was nearly empty.  To do so was total insanity.  

"I hear that."  Brent agreed and Heath shrugged.  

"People do weird stuff when their in love."  Heath smiled and Brian at the end of the table nodded looking over at his own girlfriend who was seated beside the doc. 

_"It's all different in the daylight,_

_Just had a little too much to dream,_

_Had a little too much to dream."_

"What do you know about this?"  Angela asked her husband as Joel joined the ladies at their table.  

"Me?  Why would I have anything to do with this?"  The sky cowboy asked innocently.  

"This from the guy who proposed by recruiting the Mariner Bay high school band to serenade me at work?" The scientist shook her head and the others just rolled their eyes, all but Dana that is.  She was still watching carter, his intense bleu eyes, his deep husky voice…  

_"Too high, too fast, too far,_

_No one can catch a falling star."_

Carter saw that look in her soft blue eyes and he knew it was working, her eyes were laughing, questioning and so happy.  He'd missed that look, that smiling on her face.  Now though he'd not let her get away and he even had a ring to seal it.  Now if he could just get through the rest of this song.  Then he'd think about washing all of the hair jell out.  

_"Where was I going' when I left you?_

_What did I think I was gonna do?"_

Ryan smiled, he loved this, he'd known Carter had been rehearsing this for a week now and since he'd not yet given Dana an engagement ring he knew that was the focus of this whole thing.  It was surprising just how far out Carter had gone for this.  Then again Carter was not the kind to go half way, when he did something he did it right.  That was why Ryan didn't even worry about his little sister; Dana would be happy and safe with the ex-fire fighter.  

"I had too much to dream last night,

Hey now, do you know what I mean?"

Dana watched as Carter knelt down on one knee as his song neared the end.  He looked so happy as he sang up to her and she felt her eyes fill with tears of love and joy.  They'd come so far in such a short time and things would get even better.  The last month had taught her that and so much more.  Carter had taught her that and more…  

_"It's all different in the daylight,_

_Just had a little too much to dream,_

_Had a little too much to dream,"  _

Carter reached into his pocket and the entire room watched as he withdrew the small jeweler's box.  

_"Had a little too much....to dream."_

Dana wept as Carter set down the musical instrument he'd so lovingly strummed and reached for her hand.  

"Dana, I know we really haven't done things the conventional way but I'd like to try and start now."  He flipped open the box and she could only stare at the sparkling diamond set in the simple gold band.  It was lovely; its round shape perfect, its perimeter specked with small white opals.  Looking back at his face she didn't know what to say, she'd said she'd marry him but now what was she to say?    But then had she actually said yes?  

"I have loved you since the first day we met; I just had no clue how much."  He said and then as she continued to sob silently.    "I don't even know if I really know just how much but I know I don't ever want to find out what it's like to live with out that love, with out you."  

"Carter I love you too…" She began but he pressed a silencing finger to her soft lips.  

"I didn't say this right the last two times and this time everything has to be perfect."  

"Itis…"  She mumbled with his finger still on her lips but he shook his head.  

"There was no romance, no style…"  

"Damn it Carter just put the ring on the girl's finger already will you?"  Joel called and Angela elbowed her husband in the ribs for his lack of tact.  He just shrugged.  He was romantic but he never took this long.  

"Dana I love you will you spend the next fifty or so years with me?"  

"No," She said and all stared in open mouth shock.   Had she just turned him down again?  Weren't they happy?  Wasn't she happy?  

"Dana?"  Carter breathed in bewildered shock, had she just turned him down again?  He just couldn't believe this.  She'd said yes, now what was wrong?  He felt as if his heart was slowly freezing, then a crack slowly forming down the middle.  

Dana loved seeing the shock, now though when she saw the pain in Carter's eyes she realized she'd really hurt him and knew she had to go on, to make him see the truth.  

"I won't settle for just fifty years," she began slowly, getting down on her knees and reaching up her free hand to cup his cheek.    "I want forever."  

As realization hit Carter of her words he felt his heart warming, burning and the pain was gone and kissing her palm he smiled.  

"Done." And he was sliding the engagement ring onto her finger and kissing the breath from her.  

***  

"Man what I want to know is where you found that song."  Chad said as they were all seated at the table, Dana on carter's lap.  And their old and new friends crowded around them.  

"Remember when we went sailing?"  Carter asked and Chad thought a moment nodding finally.  "The girls were talking about hot guys and Dana mentioned this guy on California Dreams."   

"Yeah, she liked the bad boy."  

"So you wanted to be that."  Chad said in understanding.  

"Yeah, I couldn't think of a better way to propose."  

"but Carter You've asked me to walk down the aisle two times now what made this so much different?"  

"I wanted it to be perfect."  

"Carter anything you do is."  

"Oh brother."  Chris groaned and caught Brent's eye roll.  

"That's love man."  

"Yeah, great isn't it?"  Brian asked from where he too sat his girlfriend of a month in his lap.  

"Like a shark."  Brent muttered and Marie laughed and noticed Captain Mitchell not with them.  She wondered where he'd gotten off to but then her thoughts were side tracked when Heath picked up a clipboard and whacked Brent over the head with it.  

TBC

***  

Ok, it may be sappy but after all our favorite couple have been through I htnk they deserved a little sap.  What do you think?  

The other queation I wanted to ask is if you think I should still write a sequil telling Ryan's story would you please let me know?  I've got a few ideas in the works but it's still up in the air.  


	22. Nerves and Lace

Chapter 22 Nerves and Lace 

"Stop fussing will you?  Everything will be just fine."  Chris told his predecessor as Ryan yet again fussed with his bow tie. 

"I know, but is my hair ok?"  Ryan tried to glance in a mirror in the corner of the room they were using for preparations.  

"Gees Ryan you'd think you were the groom."  His friend teased the brother of the bride.  

"Yeah but my little sister's getting married I just want everything to be perfect."  And he knew it would be, it had to be.  After all Dana would finally have her day.  

"Well, if you choke yourself with that thing it won't."  The sky cowboy told him and adjusted it for him.   

"Funny Joel."  Ryan muttered in mock annoyance at his friend.

"I try."  Joel cocked his infamous grin.

"How bout you man, you ok?"  Chad asked as he looked over Carter.  The red ranger looked calm he was just adjusting his hair in the other mirror in the other corner.  

"Hmm?  Oh yeah fine."  Carter glanced at the second married member of the original team.  He looked calm; Carter wished he felt like that.  He was so nervous he had been afraid he'd be ill.  Now he hoped Dana was ok, if she got too upset…  

"You sure, you looked a million miles away."  Brian asked joining them.  

"Yeah, I was just wondering if Dana's ok."  Carter admitted.  

"She'll be fine."  The red ranger smiled at him.  Marie and the girls would keep Dana calm.  

"Yeah you act like she's ready to have the baby any minute."  Brent teased.  

"I know it's just with how she's been feeling…"  Carter looked at his feet he hoped she'd not have complications.  

"And I thought Captain Mitchell was a worrier."  Brent shook his head.  

***  

"Ok, something borrowed, something blew, something old," Ash as she spoke Dana double checked the items she had to have.  "And that's all of it."  Dana said and swallowed anxiously. Then she began fretting about her attire.  The Cathedral Length Vaile seemed flat, or was she losing it?  Not to mention the finger tip sleeves, they just seemed too short and…  

"Um hello!"   Marie waved the bouquet in front of her friend and Dana blushed. Taking it from her with trembling hands the blond watched as the other women made sure they had everything.

***  

"Places everyone."  the specter watched as Lillian Grayson called and the music began. William Mitchell smiled as he watched one of the last of his dreams for his daughter come together.  Although he'd left his flesh and blood form behind.  a long time ago he still felt ass nervous as if he were truly there.  He'd worked so hard to see that this day happened, inviting Carter and the others to the dinner after her graduation from medical school, nudging her into taking the job despite her fears.  That had been a feet for he'd already been dead some time.  It hand't been easy to tamper with the radeo either or help Dana find that child in the fire.  Still it had all been perfect, now Carter and Dana were going to have children and be married.  the only thing left for him to do was see to his son.  

***

"Stop fidgeting you look incredible."  Marie told the bride as she made one last adjustment to the?"'S vale.  

"He better like it."  Dana muttered but she was relieved that they were finally doing this.  It had only been a week since they'd found out about the baby but with all of the arrangements for both the upcoming war and the wedding it had seemed much longer.  

The men appeared followed by Donna's father.

"Are you ready sis?"  The Ryan asked his little sister and he couldn't believe this was happening; she was going to no longer just be his sister but both a mother and wife. 

"I hope so."   Dana replied timidly and he forgot all about her makeup or gown or even his suit as he pulled her in for a hug.  He had been worried; he could remember leaving the galley as Carter had serenaded Dana, going to his quarters and plopping down onto his bed. He'd felt so lost, staring at the photo album.  .

The image of the laughing blond child seemed a world removed from the woman who was now his sister.  Then she'd played with dolls, now she'd be buying them or dump b trucks for her own children.  

The shot of Dana blowing out birthday candles on her 13th birthday was removed from what she would be now.  True he'd not known her then, however knowing Dana he could imagine how she'd been.  She'd be trying to please Dad no matter what it took, yet trying to figure out her place in the world.  Now though she had that place, a doctor, and soon a wife and mother…  It was odd but he kind of felt as if he were losing his little sister.  

He gazed at one of he, Dana and Carter in the playing Frisbee in the park.  He remembered that It had been taken sometime after his return.  He knew too he'd been very glad to have the peace of mind of having his best friend and sister there together.  

He turned to yet another photo, it was of her standing at the sight of the car accident, her blond hair blown back from her face.  He'd cone to the sight to take a picture of the place where his life had both ended and begun once more.  She'd come to seek answers to her own thoughts and fears.  

The knock on the door had him looking up and he called a come in.  

"You left."  Came his sister's quiet voice and he saw the concern in her soft eyes.  It struck him he was even luckier now than he had been three weeks ago, he'd not just have her but a niece or nephew to dote over, one that might have her soft hair or Carter's eyes. Yes, he'd be an uncle.  

"I needed a little time to think."  He said truthfully.  

"Oh?  About pictures?"  She asked coming further into the room.  

"Hmm?  Oh yeah, I was thinking about how lucky I am."  He said only partially lying.  

"You were?"  She asked coming further into the room to take a seat on the bed beside him.  

"I thought maybe you were feeling like you might be losing me."  She said quietly and he found her eyes were warm and sympathetic.  

"And you say I'm smart."  He laughed a little.  

"Well, we are family and family are alike."  She pointed out with a little smile.

"Yeah, yeah we are."  He grinned and messed her gold curls.  

"You know, when dad died, I felt like I lost everything."  She confessed after a moment more of that and he frowned.  

"You did?"  

"Yeah, for 18 years he was the driving force in my world, then…" she said staring into space a moment.  

"Yeah," his hand reached over and touched hers.  When she refocused her eyes on him he went on.  "But you went on."  

"Because I had love."  She said and took the hand still on her arm.  "The same way you do."  

"Yeah."  He smiled at her words, he'd heard them before, once a long time ago, but he couldn't remember where.  Either way they were Dana and he knew that meant they were true.   

Just as she was truly getting married now.  He once more took in her golden tresses piled high atop her head, her still slender form clad in the snow-white gown and smiled.  She looked like a princess, and he knew she was, one of the ranger type but a princess at heart.  

***  

"Well, ready?"  Brent asked as they all lined up.

Angela looked over each of the formally clad young people and nodded.  Like the Bride and groom the group was very ready for this.  It was just a day long overdue.  

"Well Mrs. R, shall we start this show?"   Brent asked his friend and she smiled taking his arm.    Next Came Chad and Kelsey, followed by Gina and Heath.

"Smile."  Marie whispered as she took her boyfriend's arm.  They set The stage for the bride and her brother.

***  

From where she sat beside her husband Kendrix smiled as she watched old and new rangers making their way down the isle.  It was all perfect, just as their won wedding had been.  She was happy that Dana and Carter were also having a baby, they're children would be born around the same time so maybe they'd play together during their trips home.  

Leo's  eyes were on the groom and he could see the nerves on his friends face.  Heavens' he could remember how it had felt waiting for his own wife to make her way down the isle to him.  He'd been half afraid Trakeena would appear and blast Kendrix to bits.  The second they're eyes had met he'd known all would be well though and it had.  

Beside them Kai and Karone stood, hands held and smiles on their faces as they watched the earth custom.  Their own wedding had been in the Mirinoian custom of fasting and then a day atop a mountain alone.  They'd picked it so they'd not have to choose between either of their own cultural ceremonies.  Now they both watched the majesty of the prelude to the bonding ritual.  

 On Kendrix's other side sat Mike and Maya, the newly weds having just made the trip from their own bonding.  

Two rows back sat the Oliver and Scott clans, each smiling as the maid of honor and her escort completed their walk.  Kat and Kimberly exchanged winks at the way their little plan had come out and.  They'd been the ones to find out about carter and force the issue out into the open.  The pregnancy had just been an added catalyst.  Now as they waited for the Bride  to start the march they were quite smug.  

Carter couldn't believe how much like a princess she looked her gown was a mix of styles, the front was Ante-bellum, and the skirt was full, coated with small seed purls.  He'd listened to his mother talk about that for the last two days as she

Finished the preparations for today.  Now though he knew it was definitely worth all of the extra work.  Soon, the goddess in the yards of satin and lace would be his, in name as well as every other way.  

Beside him Joel shifted and spotted his own wife taking her place in the line of the brides maids.  

***  

Dana felt as if her body were trapped in a thick fog, the steps taking forever to bring her to the man she loved, and yet in no time she was thee, smiling at him even as Ryan gave her away, as her hands were clasped in Carter's, as they exchanged rings…  

"You may now kiss the bride."  The minister said and Carter saw the same  emotions accompanied by nervousness.    After a brief Kiss the minister spoke again.

"I give you Mrs. and Mr. Carter Grayson."  

The End

***  

And who said I  never complete anything I start?  *smirks*That 's my gram's fav thing to say to me, LOL.  

So what do you think?  Was it a good ending to this one or should I have left it at the end of 21?  PLZ let me know.  

by the way be sure to keep your eyes pealed for the sequel, "Wildest Dreams: coming soon.  


End file.
